


Forever Natalie

by LucySummerlove



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Disappointment, Emotional Hurt, Enttäuschung, Erlösung, F/M, Hassliebe, Love/Hate, betrug, release
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 54,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucySummerlove/pseuds/LucySummerlove
Summary: Nach dem Abend im ‚Azure‘ glaubt Natalie wirklich, Nick sei endlich zu einer Beziehung mit ihr bereit. Aber eine Aussprache mit ihm beschert ihr eine große Enttäuschung, da Nick nichts außer Freundschaft mit ihr will. Doch eines Nachts scheint plötzlich alles anders zu sein…





	1. Chapter 1

**_ Anmerkungen der Autorin: _ **

_Die Geschichte spielt unmittelbar nach der Folge „By my valentine“ (deutscher Titel; „Bis der Tod euch scheidet“)._

_Nick hat Natalie davor bewahren können, von Lacroix ausgesaugt zu werden, indem er so tat, als ob sie ihm nichts bedeute Lacroix glaubte ihm und verschwand. Nick konnte Nat unbehelligt lassen und suggerierte ihr, dass sie sich an diesen Abend im ‚Azure‘ nicht erinnern würde._

_**Disclaimer:** Die Personen aus „Nick Knight, der Vampircop“ gehören natürlich den Machern dieser Serie. _

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1.

Natalie erwachte mit rasenden Kopfschmerzen und rieb sich instinktiv mit einer Hand über die Stirn. Sie schaute auf den Wecker, der ihr anzeigte, dass es bereits 15.00 Uhr nachmittags war.

Himmel, wie hatte sie so lange schlafen können?

Zwar fing ihre Schicht erst um 22.00 Uhr an, aber dennoch war es nicht ihre Art, so lange zu schlafen.

Und gestern hatte sie ja ihren freien Abend gehabt… am Valentinstag…

Unwillkürlich musste sie lächeln. Sie erinnerte sich an den Blumengruß, an die Karte des _‚Gentleman aus dem 13. Jahrhundert‘_.  Wie nett von Nick, sie ins ‚Azure‘ einzuladen. Sie konnte sich auch noch vage daran erinnern, mit dem Taxi zu diesem noblen Restaurant gefahren zu sein, aber dann… ihr fehlte einfach die Erinnerung daran, was danach passiert war…

 

*~*~*~*

 

Kaum war die Sonne untergegangen, erwachte Nicholas und machte sich fertig, um zur Arbeit zu fahren. Während er in seinem Caddy die wohlbekannte Strecke zurücklegte, dachte er an das gestrige Geschehen im ‚Azure‘ zurück. Immer wieder fragte er sich seitdem, wie es Lacroix nur gelungen war, Natalie zu hypnotisieren. Ihm selbst war es bei seiner Kollegin nie geglückt und Nat hatte doch immer behauptet, dass sie zu den Menschen gehöre, bei denen Hypnose nicht wirke. Offensichtlich wohl ein Irrtum, denn als er ins ‚Azure‘ kam, saß Nat bewusstlos auf einem Stuhl, die Jacke bis zur Hälfte herabgezogen, so dass ihre entblößten Schultern freigelegt waren. Zudem hatte sein Meister bereits ihr Haar zur Seite geschoben und wollte zweifellos gerade genüsslich seine Zähne in ihren Hals bohren. Nur sein Protest in letzter Sekunde konnte gerade noch das Schlimmste verhindern.

Lacroix hatte ihm Vorwürfe gemacht, ihn daran erinnert, dass er noch eine alte Rechnung mit ihm begleichen musste. Vor etwa 800 Jahren überredete Nicholas ihn nämlich, seine Schwester unbehelligt zu lassen. Nur mit Mühe und gegen Fleurs Widerstand gelang es ihm, Lacroix davon zu überzeugen, dass er die Liebe, die er angeblich für das junge Mädchen empfand, zerstören würde, wenn er Fleur zu einem Vampir machte.

„Es ist ihre Unschuld, die du liebst“, behauptete Nick damals gegenüber seinem Meister und war davon noch heute überzeugt. Und welcher Art der Gefühle es auch waren, die Lacroix für Fleur empfand, sie bewirkten jedenfalls, dass der alte Vampir das Mädchen aus seinem Bann freigab. Doch danach schwor er ihm, dass er einst ein Opfer von ihm für Fleur zurückfordern würde, und zwar genau dann, wenn Nick sich ernsthaft in eine Sterbliche verlieben würde. Und diese Sterbliche hatte Lacroix nun in Natalie zu finden vermeint. Deshalb lockte er sie ins ‚Azure‘ und deshalb forderte er auch gestern Abend von ihm, seine Angebetete zu beißen und sie zu einem Vampir zu machen.

Es war verdammt riskant gewesen, sich auf dieses Spiel von Lacroix einzulassen. Um Nat zu retten, musste er seine tatsächlichen Gefühle für sie verleugnen, behauptete rundweg, er würde ihre Verliebtheit zu ihm nur für seine Zwecke ausnutzen, und tat dann so, als ob er seine Kollegin wirklich beißen wollte. Zum Glück hatte dies letztendlich Lacroix davon überzeugt, dass er wohl wirklich nichts für Natalie empfand, und sein Meister bestand nicht länger darauf, dass er sie aussaugte und in eine Blutsaugerin verwandelte. Nick war erleichtert, als der alte Vampir endlich aus dem Restaurant verschwand und ihn allein mit Nat zurückließ. Ohne sie zu wecken, brachte er sie in ihre Wohnung zurück, befreite sie von ihrer Jacke und den Schuhen und legte sie danach einfach in ihr Bett. Dann weckte er sie sanft und beließ sie in einer Art Halbschlaf, während er ihr mehrfach suggerierte, dass sie alles vergessen sollte, was sich an jenem Abend im ‚Azure‘ zugetragen hatte. Er hoffte wirklich sehr, dass seine Suggestion erfolgreich war.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Als Natalie gegen halb zehn das Revier der Metro-Police betrat, führte ihr Weg sie schnurstracks an Nicks Schreibtisch.

„Hallo“, begrüßte sie ihn schüchtern.

Nick sah überrascht auf, lächelte etwas und fragte: „Wie fühlst du dich, Nat?“

„Wie? Na ja, ich weiß nicht so recht. Bin mit einem schrecklichen Kater erwacht, aber nun geht es wieder. Aber sag mal, Nick, gestern Abend…“

„Ja?“

„Was war gestern Abend? Sind wir zusammen aus gewesen?“

Nun grinste Nicholas breit und erklärte amüsiert: „Wir hatten viel Spaß.“

„Spaß?“

„O ja, wir hatten eine Menge Spaß gestern Abend, Nat.“

„Aber was genau haben wir getan? Ich meine… gibt es etwas, dass ich bereuen müsste?“

„Du meinst, du hattest einen Filmriss?“ erkundigte sich Nick scherzhaft.

Ein wenig peinlich berührt lachte Natalie verhalten und nickte dann.

„Ja…“, gab sie zu und errötete etwas. „Also, was genau ist passiert?“

„Es war ganz harmlos, Nat. Ein vergnüglicher Abend zwischen Freunden.“

„Wirklich?“

„Ja“, log Nick mit fester Stimme und grinste erneut. „Daran ist doch nichts auszusetzen, oder?“

„Nein“, gab die Pathologin mit verlegenem Lächeln zu. „Nein. Wir… wir sollten das ruhig öfter einmal machen.“

Nicholas nickte und blickte seiner Kollegin erleichtert nach, nachdem sie noch einmal gelächelt und sich dann umgewandt hatte, um ins Gerichtsmedizinische Institut zu verschwinden. Er war wirklich froh, dass seine Suggestion so erfolgreich bei Natalie gewesen war. Gleichzeitig wurde ihm dabei voller Bedauern bewusst, dass dies auch bedeutete, dass er niemals eine engere Liebesbeziehung mit Natalie würde eingehen dürfen, wollte er sie nicht in Gefahr bringen. Das gestrige Erlebnis hatte ihm klargemacht, dass Lacroix ihn heimlich beschattete, ohne dass er etwas davon mitbekam. Immer noch war der Alte ihm überlegen. Daher war äußerste Vorsicht geboten in allem, was er tat. Und um Natalie vor Lacroix’s Rache zu schützen, musste er sie in Zukunft wieder wie eine ganz normale Kollegin behandeln, für die er nicht mehr als Freundschaft empfand. Niemals sollte Natalie wegen ihm in Lebensgefahr geraten…

 

*~*~*~*

 

Drei Tage lang fühlte Natalie sich überaus glücklich, auch wenn sie sich nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte, wie sie den Abend mit Nick im ‚Azure‘ verbracht hatte. Aber es war ihr einerlei. Dafür war ihr noch sehr gut im Gedächtnis haften geblieben, dass Nick und sie sich in den letzten Tagen davor sehr nahe gekommen waren und er angedeutet hatte, mehr als Freundschaft für sie zu empfinden. Sie erinnerte sich an den ersten Kuss, den er ihr gab. Er war schüchtern, vorsichtig… beinahe so, als würde ein kleiner Junge sie küssen. Eigentlich seltsam, wenn man bedachte, wie alt Nick in Wirklichkeit war und dass er sicherlich schon einige Beziehungen mit anderen weiblichen Wesen erlebt hatte. Aber sie wusste auch, dass er sich bedauerlicherweise meistens nicht beherrschen konnte und seine Leidenschaft die Frauen, mit denen er eine enge Beziehung einzugehen wagte, in der Mehrzahl der Fälle das Leben kostete. Nur darum war er so zaghaft.

Natalie war glücklich, da Nick endlich bereit zu sein schien, eine Beziehung mit ihr einzugehen. Es war nur schade, dass sie wegen eines Medizinerkongresses, der in Toronto stattfand und zu dem man sie eingeladen hatte, momentan keine Zeit für ihn hatte. Aber die Erkrankung eines Kollegen und das Auffinden einer Toten riefen sie direkt nach der Tagung zum Tatort. Sie hatte die Leiche gerade untersucht und schrieb eifrig auf, was sie bei der ersten Untersuchung festgestellt hatte, als Nick und Schanke dazukamen und sie begrüßten. Sie wandte sich zu ihnen um und sah, dass Nick sie mit einem bewundernden Blick bedachte.

„Du siehst wirklich fabelhaft aus heute Abend“, sagte er und sie wurde ein bisschen verlegen.

„Die Anwesenheit bei einem Medizinerkongress erfordert nun einmal einen gewissen Dress“, erklärte sie, lächelte etwas und war selig, als Nick ihr Lächeln erwiderte. Dann fing sie sich wieder, wurde ernst und teilte den beiden Polizisten mit, was sie bei der ersten Untersuchung der Toten festgestellt hatte. Danach kehrte sie ins Gerichtsmedizinische Institut zurück, während Nick und Schanke damit beschäftigt waren, sich den Tatort gründlich anzusehen. Natürlich hoffte sie, dass sie sich nach der Obduktion mit Nick allein im gegenüberliegenden Bistro treffen könnte, bevor sie nach Hause fuhr.

Aus diesem Plan wurde jedoch nichts, da Nick später mit Schanke und noch einem Typen, den Schanke ihr als seinen Freund und ehemaligen Partner Patrick Delahanty vorstellte, zu ihr kam, um sich nach dem Stand der Dinge zu erkundigen. Sie teilte es ihnen mit, wobei sie vor allem Nick ansah. Dieser schien nervös, warf immer wieder einen – wie ihr schien – zweifelnden Blick auf Delahanty. Auch ihr war dieser Mann, dessen Lächeln wie eingefressen in seinem Gesicht wirkte, nicht ganz geheuer. Schanke jedenfalls war wie ausgewechselt, erzählte seinem ehemaligen Partner vollmundig über seinen Job, lobte Natalie über den grünen Klee, beachtete Nick jedoch kaum. Sie konnte durchaus verstehen, dass Nick aufgrund dessen seinen Kollegen nicht mit diesem Typen allein lassen wollte. Und so blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als nach Abschluss ihrer Untersuchung allein nach Hause zu fahren, wo niemand außer ihr Kater Sidney auf sie wartete.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Zwei Tage später fand man einen alten Mann tot in seiner Wohnung auf und Natalie stellte bei der Obduktion fest, dass er genau wie die junge Frau, die sie zuletzt untersucht hatte, Spuren von Blei in seinem Blut hatte. Aufgrund dessen dauerte es nicht lange, bis Schanke einen Zusammenhang in den beiden Fällen mit dem Schmerzmittel ‚Novotox‘ erkannte und die Herstellerfirma dieses Medikament aus dem Verkauf zurückrief und die Produktion vorerst einstellte. Schanke war stolz auf sich, wurde von seiner Chefin gelobt und auch Natalie konnte nicht umhin, ihm Anerkennung zu zollen. Lediglich Nick war nicht davon überzeugt, dass Schanke richtig lag, und sagte seinem Kollegen das auch auf den Kopf zu. Natalie konnte es nicht fassen, dass Nick dermaßen taktlos war. Sie verstand sehr gut, warum Schanke aufgrund dessen verletzt war. Dies schien so gravierend zu sein, dass er einen Tag später seinen Dienst quittierte. Natalie war entsetzt, aber Nick schien das völlig kalt zu lassen. Stattdessen beharrte er darauf, dass irgendetwas bei dem Novotox-Fall faul war.

Als Natalie nach dieser Schicht auf dem Weg nach Hause war, hörte sie plötzlich in sich eine Stimme, die ihr zuwisperte: „Na, erkennst du jetzt, wie wenig Nick Beziehungen bedeuten, da er seinen Partner einfach so leichten Herzens ziehen lässt?“

Natalie fröstelte innerlich, denn ihr hatte es wirklich nicht gefallen, dass Nick seinem Kollegen die wohlverdiente Anerkennung versagte und stattdessen rechthaberisch darauf beharrte, dass Schanke sich geirrt haben musste…

 

*~*~*~*

 

Es erwies sich, dass Nick mit seiner Vermutung recht hatte. Als Natalie nämlich am nächsten Abend ihre Schicht begann, wartete bereits eine weitere Tote darauf, von ihr untersucht zu werden. Man hatte die junge Frau ebenfalls leblos in ihrer Wohnung aufgefunden. Zwar befand sich in ihrem Besitz auch ‚Novotox‘, aber es war noch originalverpackt und sie hatte nichts davon eingenommen. Eine Rücksprache mit dem Arzt, der ihr das Mittel verschrieben hatte, ergab, dass die Tote es zum ersten Mal erhalten hatte. Dennoch befanden sich auch in ihrem Blut Spuren von Blei. Da Nick einen Moment später zu ihr kam, teilte sie ihm das mit, fühlte sich aber dennoch sehr irritiert.

Im Beisein von Nick suchte Natalie im Computer in den Akten der drei Toten, was sie außer dem ‚Novotox‘ noch für Gemeinsamkeiten hatten und stellte rasch fest, dass alle in diesem Jahr künstliche Implantate im Körper eingesetzt bekommen hatte. Der Hersteller dieser Implantate hatte seinen Hauptsitz ausgerechnet in Arizona, wo Schankes Freund Delahanty ebenfalls lebte und arbeitete. Innerlich alarmiert rannte Nick daraufhin sofort aus dem Raum, um diesen Mann aufzusuchen.

Später hörte sie sich dann Schankes aufgeregten Bericht an, dass Nick in letzter Sekunde gekommen war und verhindert hatte, dass Delahanty ihn erschoss. Schanke konnte es nicht fassen, denn sie beide waren von frühester Jugend an Freunde gewesen und hatten gemeinsam vieles überstanden. Doch offensichtlich war Delahanty das viele Geld, das er inzwischen als Detective verdiente, indem er auch schmutzige Aufträge erledigte, mittlerweile wichtiger geworden als sein langjähriger Freund. Schanke fand nämlich heraus, dass Delahanty mit einem Komplizen das ‚Novotox‘ in die Verkaufsregale geschmuggelt hatte, um davon abzulenken, dass die drei Menschen nur aufgrund der Implantate seiner Auftraggeber, der Herstellerfirma in Arizona, gestorben waren. Er hatte den fassungslosen Schanke noch davon zu überzeugen versucht, dass die Implantate gut seien und außer den drei Menschen bisher noch niemand daran gestorben wäre. Aber Schanke war kein käuflicher Typ, was Delahanty nicht fassen konnte. Es kam zum Kampf zwischen seinem Komplizen, ihm und Schanke, wobei Don den Helfershelfer seines alten Freundes k. o. schlug und auch Delahanty unsanft auf den Boden beförderte. In diesem Augenblick zog sein langjähriger Freund eine Waffe aus seinem Jackett und richtete sie auf Schanke. Doch als er abdrückte, war schon Nick in das Hotelzimmer hereingestürmt gekommen, riss dessen Hand zurück, was unglücklicherweise zur Folge hatte, dass Delahanty sich selbst in den Bauch traf und noch an Ort und Stelle starb, und zwar in den Armen von Schanke, den er um Verzeihung bat.

All das hatte Schanke ziemlich mitgenommen, so dass Natalie sehr gut verstehen konnte, dass Nick sich die nächsten Tage verstärkt um seinen Partner kümmerte und sie ihn kaum sah. Sie gab sich der Hoffnung hin, dass sich das auch wieder ändern und sie mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen würden. Aber die leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die sie jedes Mal vernahm, wenn sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause machte, versicherte ihr unaufhörlich, dass auf Nicks Treue kein Verlass sei…

 

*~*~*~*

 

Die Tage vergingen und Natalies Leben nahm seinen gewohnten Lauf, ohne dass sich je ein Augenblick für sie ergab, ein Wort mit Nick allein zu wechseln. Es war üblich, dass er zusammen mit Schanke zu ihr kam, wenn einer ihrer Fälle bei ihr landete, aber dass er jedesmal wieder mit Schanke verschwand, war etwas völlig Neues. Natalie war enttäuscht und es fiel ihr zunehmend schwerer, die boshafte Stimme in ihrem Kopf zu beschwichtigen, die darauf beharrte, dass Nicks Treue keinen Pfifferling wert sei.

Schließlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus, fasste sich ein Herz und suchte Nick eines Abends vor Beginn ihrer Nachtschicht an seinem Schreibtisch auf.

„Nanu, Nat, du bemühst dich selbst hierher?“, fragte er überrascht. „Hat das einen besonderen Grund?“

„Ja“, erwiderte sie und nickte. „Ich muss dich unbedingt unter vier Augen sprechen. Es ist wichtig!“

„Na schön, dann gehen wir doch in einen der Besprechungsräume“, schlug er vor. Sie war einverstanden und folgte ihm schweigend in einen, der frei war, und stellte ihre Tasche auf dem Tisch ab. Nick verschloss die Tür hinter ihnen und wandte sich ihr dann zu.

„Also, Nat, was hast du auf dem Herzen?“, fragte er freundlich.

Seine liebenswürdige Art und sein Lächeln wirkten immer entwaffnend auf sie. Unsicher blickte sie zu Boden und begann: „Es ist… also es handelt sich…“

Sie hielt inne, schloss kurz die Augen, schluckte ein paarmal und sah ihm dann offen ins Gesicht.

„Es geht darum, was mit uns ist!“, erklärte sie dann.

„Was mit uns ist?“, erkundigte er sich erstaunt und runzelte verständnislos die Stirn. „Verzeih mir bitte, Nat, aber ich glaube, ich kann dir nicht folgen.“

„Bevor wir einen netten Abend im ‚Azure‘ verbrachten, hast du mir doch deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass du mehr als Freundschaft für mich empfindest. Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr daran, wie du mich umworben und mir den Hof gemacht hast? Aber seit dem ‚Azure‘ scheinst du dich immer mehr vor mir zurückzuziehen, Nick? Was ist los? Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?“

Nick lächelte breit, machte aber keine Anstalten, sich ihr zu nähern.

„Nein, Natalie, du hast gar nichts falsch gemacht“, erwiderte er dann in freundlich-distanziertem Ton. „Ich bin derjenige, der sich mal wieder nicht zusammenreißen konnte. Aufgrund der Morde, die vor dem Sankt-Valentins-Tag geschahen, wurde ich etwas zu sentimental. Dies ließ mich wieder einmal vergessen, dass zwischen einer Sterblichen und mir niemals so etwas wie eine Liebesbeziehung sein kann. Und da ich dich wirklich sehr mag, bildete ich mir ein, in dich verliebt zu sein. Meine Einladung ins ‚Azure‘ war der nächste Fehler, den ich gemacht habe. Tut mir leid, Natalie, dass ich aufgrund dessen falsche Hoffnungen in dir geweckt habe.“

„Dann… dann bedeute ich dir… also… nichts…?“

Natalie war den Tränen nahe, konnte sich aber noch einigermaßen beherrschen.

„Nicht doch, Natalie“, widersprach Nick sofort. „Natürlich bist du mir wichtig! Du bist eine meiner besten Freundinnen und daran wird sich auch niemals etwas ändern. Aber mehr als Freundschaft kann ich dir nicht bieten. Es wäre zu gefährlich!“

Natalie wandte ihren Blick von ihm ab, griff nach ihrer Tasche und meinte mit zusammengepressten Lippen: „Schön, dann wäre das zwischen uns ja endlich geklärt!“

Und ehe Nick noch ein Wort sagen konnte, hatte sie den kleinen Raum verlassen und bewegte sich eiligen Schrittes in Richtung Gerichtsmedizinisches Institut zu, während die leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf flüsterte: „Auf einen launischen Mann ist niemals Verlass!“


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Gloria Graham sah wirklich sehr attraktiv aus, wie Natalie sich selbst gegenüber innerlich einräumen musste, als Captain Cohen die neue Kollegin aus der Staatsanwaltschaft dem gesamten Revier bei einer kurzfristig einberufenen Zusammenkunft vorstellte. Miss Graham musste erst vor kurzem ihr Examen gemacht haben, denn sie schien kaum älter als 25 zu sein und wirkte mit ihrer schlanken Figur, ihrem langen blonden Haar und den sanften blauen Augen sehr unschuldig. Darüber hinaus klang ihre Stimme recht angenehm, als sie sich bei Captain Cohen freundlich bedankte und dann noch einige nette Worte an die Versammelten sprach. Natalie bezweifelte, dass diese junge Frau lange bei der Staatsanwaltschaft ausharrte, denn sie schien viel zu empfindsam zu sein, um die üblen Sachen, mit denen sie jeden Tag konfrontiert werden würde, auf die Dauer zu verkraften.

Miss Graham hatte großzügigerweise für die Kollegen ein üppiges kaltes Büffet sowie einige Flaschen Mineralwasser und verschiedene Fruchtsäfte spendiert, um auch im Revier ihren Einstand zu feiern.

Natalie goss sich einen Orangensaft ein und warf dann einen unauffälligen Blick zu Nick, der sich nicht wie üblich neben sie gestellt hatte. Stattdessen konnte sie ihn beobachten, wie er lächelnd auf Miss Graham zuging, ihr zuprostete und sich freundlich mit ihr unterhielt. Sie lachte und es war offensichtlich, dass sie die Gegenwart des gut aussehenden Detective Knight mehr als genoss.

Obwohl sie seit der Aussprache mit Nick versucht hatte, ihre Gefühle für ihn aus ihrem Herzen zu verbannen, spürte Natalie nun, wie es sich in ihrer Brust schmerzhaft verkrampfte. Dabei war doch nichts dabei, wenn Nick sich mit einer neuen Kollegin von der Staatsanwaltschaft unterhielt. Er konnte schließlich machen, was er wollte… und da Miss Graham ebenfalls eine Sterbliche war, würde sich zwischen den beiden nichts abspielen… und dennoch: Sie war eifersüchtig auf die junge Anwältin, eifersüchtig darauf, dass Nick ihr seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte… es war beschämend. Warum nur war sie immer noch in Nick verliebt?

„Ah, endlich mal eine Kollegin, mit der jeder gern zusammenarbeiten würde“, hörte sie da plötzlich neben sich die Stimme von Don Schanke. Überrascht sah sie ihn an.

„Ach, tatsächlich? Glaubst du, sie ist auf Dauer der Arbeit in der Staatsanwaltschaft gewachsen?“

„Warum denn nicht, Natalie? Miss Graham scheint mir eine von diesen Idealistinnen zu sein. Genau die richtige Einstellung für diesen Job“, meinte Schanke zuversichtlich und sah mit unverhohlener Bewunderung zu der jungen Frau hin. „In Zukunft wird mir die Schreibarbeit wohl nicht mehr so schwerfallen, da ich mir jetzt vorstellen kann, dass mein Bericht in die Hände von Miss Graham gelangen könnte. Ah, sie ist wohl das Hübscheste, was uns die Staatsanwaltschaft je beschert hat. Hoffentlich bleibt sie uns lange erhalten.“

„Nun, Nick scheint genauso von ihr angetan zu sein wie du“, stellte Natalie in sachlichem Ton fest, obwohl sie sehr an sich halten musste, um die aufsteigenden Tränen, die in ihrer Brust festsaßen, zurückzuhalten. Aber ihre Selbstbeherrschung war schon während ihres Studiums sehr gut gewesen, sonst hätte sie wohl kaum ihren Abschluss geschafft.

„Ja, und darüber freue ich mich“, erwiderte Schanke gut gelaunt. „Es wäre doch schön, wenn er sich endlich mal ernsthaft verlieben und eine richtige Beziehung eingehen würde.“

„Nick? Eine Beziehung eingehen? Machst du Witze?“, gab Natalie ironisch zurück, wobei jedoch eine Hand sich unwillkürlich auf ihre Brust legte. Doch Schanke schien davon nichts zu bemerken.

„Komm schon, Natalie, Nick ist viel zu lange allein. Das tut ihm nicht gut. Mir scheint, er ist einsam, ohne dass er das jemals zugeben würde. Ist schon lange her, seit ich ihn so vergnügt gesehen habe. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, war es zu der Zeit, als ich den Eindruck hatte, zwischen euch beiden läuft was!“

„Unsinn, Schanke, zwischen uns ist niemals etwas gelaufen!“

„Hm… aber es sah ganz danach aus. Ich erinnere mich genau an die sogenannten Valentins-Morde. Ihr seid meistens zusammen am Tatort erschienen, als ob ihr euch verabredet hättet.“

„Nun, wir sind auch privat befreundet und Nick bat mich, mit ihm ein paar Prospekte über neue Therapien bezüglich seines Leidens durchzugehen, die er sich zuschicken ließ. Es war wirklich viel Lesestoff.“

„Oh Mann, Nick muss tatsächlich Tomaten auf den Augen haben“, murmelte Schanke. „Du bist eine hübsche Frau und er will nichts anderes als Prospekte mir dir lesen. Das verstehe, wer will!“

„Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich nicht sein Typ bin“, gab Natalie zurück, knallte das Glas auf einen der Schreibtische und ließ Schanke dann stehen, um zu ihrem eigenen Arbeitsplatz zurückzugehen.

Dort angekommen, stürzte sie sich sofort in die Arbeit, las die Berichte über neue Eingänge aufmerksam durch und legte dann fest, wer welche Aufgaben übernahm. Dann legte sie den neuen Dienstplan in das Fach ihrer Assistentin Grace und machte sich daran, den nächsten Toten zu untersuchen…

 

*~*~*~*

 

Nick hatte genau gespürt, dass Natalie ihn beobachtete, und es schmerzte ihn selbst sehr, nicht zu ihr zu gehen und sie in die Arme nehmen zu können. Aber es durfte nicht sein, wollte er ihr Leben nicht in Gefahr bringen. Es war eigentlich auch nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen, dass eine so gefühlvolle Frau wie Natalie immer noch verliebt in ihr war. Zweifellos hatte sie nach ihrer Aussprache versucht, sich diese Gefühle abzugewöhnen, denn sie ging ihm so weit wie möglich aus dem Weg. Er tat alles, um sie in dieser Hinsicht zu unterstützen, aber Gefühle verschwanden nun einmal nicht so schnell. Vielleicht hegte Natalie im Inneren trotz allem die Hoffnung, dass aus ihnen doch noch ein Paar werden würde. Das war zwar abwegig, aber Natalie war ein Mensch und Gefühle ließen sich durch vernünftige Argumente keineswegs austreiben. Nein, es gab nur eins, was in dieser Hinsicht erfolgversprechend war: Er musste in Natalie andere Gefühle entfachte, die ihre Verliebtheit in ihn auslöschten – und zwar für immer!

Die Ankunft der hübschen, jungen Staatsanwältin kam da wie gerufen. Mit Absicht stellte er sich in einige Entfernung von Natalie, mit Absicht wich er ihrem Blick aus und tat so, als ob sie ihn nicht weiter interessiere. Es tat ihm selbst weh, Natalie auf diese Weise zu verletzen, aber es musste sein. Sie musste gefühlsmäßig einfach von ihm loskommen!

Nach der kleinen Ansprache von Miss Graham hatte Nick daher nichts Eiligeres zu tun, als sich zu ihr zu gesellen und ganz offensichtlich mit ihr zu flirten. Das fiel ihm nicht besonders schwer, da die junge Staatsanwältin überaus attraktiv war. Sie zeigte ihm deutlich, wie sehr sie auch Gefallen an ihm und seiner Gesellschaft fand, was seinem Plan sehr entgegenkam. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus bemerkte er, wie Nat ihn und Miss Graham beobachtete. Sie konnte kaum den Blick von ihnen beiden wenden, obwohl Schanke etwas später auf sie einzureden begann. Sicherlich schwärmte sein Partner Natalie von Miss Graham vor. Er kannte doch Schanke! Und es dauerte auch gar nicht lange, bis Nat das Büro der Metro-Police verließ. Nick lächelte traurig. Er hatte sein Ziel erreicht. Nat war verletzt und hoffentlich reichte seine Flirterei mit Miss Graham aus, um sie ein für alle Mal von ihrer Verliebtheit in ihn zu heilen…

 

*~*~*~*

 

Nachdem Natalie ihre Untersuchung abgeschlossen hatte und Grace den Toten zurück in die Kühlkammer brachte, gönnte sie sich eine Pause und holte sich einen Kaffee aus dem Automaten, der im Gang stand. Unbarmherzig kehrte die Erinnerung an das Bild, wie Nick mit Miss Graham flirtete, in ihr Gedächtnis zurück und bereitete ihr in ihrem Inneren einen tiefen Schmerz.

Wie konnte es sein, dass Nick ihr immer noch so viel bedeutete, nachdem er ihr doch erklärt hatte, niemals mit ihr zusammensein zu wollen? Seine damaligen Annäherungen waren nur bloße Sentimentalitäten gewesen, die er selbst auf den Sankt-Valentins-Tag und das gefühlsmäßige Trara, das darum gemacht wurde, zurückführte. Und dennoch fiel es ihr so schwer, dieser Erklärung Glauben zu schenken. Als Nick sie geküsst hatte, fühlte es sich gut an, es fühlte sich richtig an. Und sein Blick war warm und voller Zärtlichkeit gewesen. Das alles sollte nur eine Laune gewesen sein?

„Nick ist launisch und egoistisch“, klang da schon wieder diese leise Stimme in ihrem Inneren. „Er ist unbeständig, verliebt sich in das Lächeln jeder schönen Frau, die ihm begegnet. Und er kann nicht immer widerstehen, nimmt sich, was er will… von Treue hat er jedoch niemals gesprochen…“

Diese Stimme quälte sie, aber sie konnte nicht umhin, ihr allmählich Glauben zu schenken. Es hieß doch, dass das Unterbewusstsein mehr wahrnahm als der Mensch selbst. Und zweifellos versuchte ihr Unterbewusstsein in diesem Augenblick, sie zur Vernunft zu bringen.

Ein grimmiges Lächeln umspielte Natalies Mund.

„Wo warst du, als Nick mich in meiner Wohnung besuchte und mich küsste, Unterbewusstsein?!“, fragte sie sich selbst. Doch sie erschrak etwas, als sie tatsächlich aus ihrem Inneren eine Antwort vernahm.

„Liebe macht blind und taub… du wolltest meine Stimme nicht hören“, flüsterte es. „Ich habe dir immer wieder klarzumachen versucht, dass auf Nick kein Verlass ist… doch du wolltest es ja nie hören…“

Natalie musste einräumen, dass dies nicht von der Hand zu weisen war. Erst nach ihrem Abend im ‚Azure‘, an den sie sich bedauerlicherweise nicht zu erinnern vermochte, hatte sie diese innere Stimme zum ersten Mal gehört. Aber sie wollte ihr damals keinen Glauben schenken, war fest davon überzeugt, dass Nick sie liebte… oh ja, sie war eine Närrin gewesen! Das Unterbewusstsein hatte zweifellos recht. Sie bedeutete Nick nicht das Geringste, auch wenn er behauptete, großen Wert auf ihre Freundschaft zu legen. Wo war ihr Freund denn heute Abend gewesen? Weit weg von ihr, konnte es kaum erwarten, die attraktive neue Staatsanwältin mit seiner Gegenwart zu beglücken. Und wie er mit diesem jungen Ding geflirtet hatte… genau so hatte er es damals auch mit ihr gemacht, damals, als er unvermutet vor ihrer Haustür aufgetaucht war und sie ihn mit in die Wohnung genommen hatte.

„Vergiss Nick!“, wisperte die Stimme ihres Unterbewusstseins; und zum ersten Mal wurde ihr bewusst, dass es eine tiefe, männliche und sehr wohlklingende Stimme war. „Wer braucht schon einen so treulosen Kerl, der nie weiß, was er will? Es gibt doch andere Männer auf der Welt, Natalie! Männer, die dir mehr bieten können als Nick… viel mehr…“

„Von Männern habe ich erstmal die Nase voll“, murmelte die Ärztin, trank dann den Rest ihres Kaffee’s auf und ging zu ihrer Arbeit zurück…

 

*~*~*~*

 

Als um 5.45 Uhr Natalies Nachtschicht zu Ende war, zog sie sich um. Aber sie war innerlich irgendwie zu aufgewühlt, um gleich nach Hause fahren zu wollen. In ihrer Wohnung wartete außer ihrem Kater niemand auf sie. Es war deprimierend und sie hatte keinerlei Lust, heimzukehren.

Stattdessen führten sie ihre Schritte wie selbstverständlich in das gegenüberliegende Bistro. Dort war zwar im Augenblick kaum ein Mensch, aber es war dort dennoch nicht so einsam wie in ihrer eigenen Wohnung. Natalie ließ sich an einem Zweiertisch in der Mitte nieder und bestellte bei der Kellnerin, die gleich darauf zu ihr kam, ein Glas Wein. Erfahrungsgemäß wurde sie davon müde und sie sehnte sich nach nichts so sehr wie nach Schlaf, um ihrem Liebeskummer dadurch zu entkommen. Sie hatte die nächsten zwei Nächte frei und würde erst am Montag wieder ihren Dienst antreten müssen. Auf diese Weise blieb ihr wenigstens der Anblick von Nick erspart.

Die Ruhe im Bistro tat ihr gut und der Wein schmeckte besser, als sie gedacht hatte. Danach bezahlte sie und fuhr nach Hause. Ihr Kater kam sofort auf sie zugelaufen, als sie ihre Wohnung betrat, und strich schnurrend um ihre Beine. Lachend nahm Natalie Sidney auf ihre Arme, streichelte ihn und meinte sanft: „Wenigstens du hältst mir die Treue.“

Der Kater schmiegte sich an sie und schnurrte laut. Sie ging mit ihm in die Küche, setzte ihn auf dem Boden ab und gab ihm etwas zu fressen. Dann füllte sie seine Trinkschale und beobachtete lächelnd, wie Sidney sich nach einiger Zeit von ihren Beinen, um die er erneut herumgestrichen war, löste, um an seinen Fressnapf zu gehen.

„Wenn Männer doch auch nur so einfach zu handhaben wären wie mein Kater“, dachte sie dabei mit leichtem Bedauern und ging in den Flur zurück, wo sie ihren Mantel auszog und ihn in die Garderobe hängte. Nachdem sie danach auch ihre Füße von den Stiefeln befreit hatte, ging sie ins Schlafzimmer, zog sich die übrige Kleidung aus und begab sich in das nebenstehende Bad, um unter die Dusche zu gehen. Der warme Strahl, der über ihren Körper rieselte, tat ihr gut und sie fühlte sich rundum zufrieden, als sie sich ein paar Minuten danach wohlig in ihr Bett kuschelte. Der Wein tat seine Wirkung und sie schlief sofort ein. Doch ihre letzten Gedanken galten dem Bild von Nick und Miss Graham, die sich gegenseitig anlachten… dann fand sie sich plötzlich erneut im Büro der Metro-Police, just bei der Vorstellung Miss Grahams. Alle Anwesenden außer ihr klatschten, als Captain Cohen mitteilte, dass es sich bei der jungen Dame um eine neue Kollegin aus der Staatsanwaltschaft handelte. Plötzlich spielte eine Band, die aus dem Nirgendwo auftauchte, einen langsamen Walzer und Nick verlor keine Zeit, Miss Graham zum Tanz zu bitten. Wie auf Wolken schwebten die beiden über den Boden des Büros, der sich auf wunderbare Weise in ein glänzendes Parkett verwandelt hatte. Tische, Stühle, Computer und all die übrigen Möbel waren verschwunden. Schanke trat auf Natalie zu und forderte sie zum Tanzen auf. Sie nahm die Einladung an, aber konnte ihren Blick auch während des Tanzens mit Schanke nicht von Nick und Miss Graham wenden.

„Die beiden sind ein schönes Paar“, sagte Schanke erfreut. „Sie haben bereits ihre Verlobung bekanntgegeben und werden bald heiraten. Nick ist so verliebt, dass er es kaum erwarten kann, mit Miss Graham zusammenzusein. Wurde auch endlich Zeit, dass Nick in den Hafen der Ehe einläuft. Wann ist es eigentlich bei dir soweit, Natalie? Wann hängst du dein Single-Dasein an den Nagel?“

„Sobald ich den Richtigen gefunden habe“, gab sie zurück und wand sich aus Schankes Armen. Sie wollte aus dem Revier laufen, weit fort, aber als sie die Tür öffnete, stand ein großer, kräftiger Mann mit kurzem, blondem Haar in der Tür. Sie hatte ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen, aber dennoch kam er ihr irgendwie bekannt vor.

„Wohin denn so eilig?“, fragte er lächelnd und seine tiefe, wohlklingende Stimme ließ sie dahinschmelzen. Sie klang so vertrauenswürdig.

„Nur fort von hier“, kam es über ihre Lippen und sie blickte zurück zu Nick, der sich immer noch im Walzertakt mit Miss Graham drehte. „Möglichst weit weg von Nick. Ich habe genug von ihm und seinen Launen!“

„Überaus verständlich, Madame“, erwiderte der Unbekannte, ergriff ihre Hand und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. Natalie hatte damit nicht gerechnet und starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Er fuhr fort: „Nicholas versteht es sehr gut, erst Hoffnungen zu wecken und diese dann zu enttäuschen. Seine Gefühle sind schwankend, er will mal dieses, mal jenes… und wenn er erst einmal genug von jemandem hat, dann lässt er ihn einfach stehen, ohne sich weitere Gedanken zu machen. Sie haben recht, dass Sie ihn verlassen wollen!“

„Ich will nach Hause!“, erklärte sie und fühlte, dass der Schmerz sie überwältigte. „Ich will vergessen, dass er Miss Graham heiratet.“

„Das wird er sicher nicht tun, Natalie“, sagte der blonde Hüne. „Er wird diese Frau auch enttäuschen!“

Dann lächelte der Fremde sie an und reichte ihr seinen Arm.

„Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, Sie nach Hause zu begleiten, Natalie…“

Mit einem Ruck erwachte die Ärztin und stellte fest, dass sie im Schlaf geweint hatte. Sie schniefte etwas und wischte sich mit beiden Händen die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sidney sprang zu ihr aufs Bett und schmiegte sich schnurrend an ihr Gesicht. Unwillkürlich musste sie lächelnd und schloss den Kater in die Arme.

„Wenigstens du liebst mich“, murmelte sie. Der Kater schnurrte laut vor Wohlbehagen. Sein warmer Körper und die wohligen Töne, die er von sich gab, beruhigten Natalie sehr. Bald war Sidney neben ihr eingeschlafen, während sie sich fragte, wer wohl dieser fremde, blonde Mann mit der wohlklingenden Stimme war, der in ihrem Traum auftauchte. Warum, um alles in der Welt, hatte sie das Gefühl, ihn zu kennen…?

 

*~*~*~*

 

Natalie erwachte um die Mittagszeit herum, kuschelte noch ein paar Minuten mit Sidney und stand dann auf. Sie gab dem Kater etwas zu fressen, bereitete sich dann einen Schnellkaffee zu und beschloss, diesen Tag nicht allein in der Wohnung zu verbringen. Es war schon lange her, dass sie sich etwas Neues zum Anziehen gekauft hatte. Warum also nicht den freien Tag heute nutzen, um das nachzuholen? Sie hatte ja genügend Zeit und könnte heute Abend auch ausgehen, falls sie ein schönes Kleid fand. Es war bestimmt der richtige Weg, um Nick aus ihrem Herzen zu kriegen. Sicherlich lernte sie den einen oder anderen interessanten Mann kennen und vielleicht hatte sie das Glück, sich neu zu verlieben. Sollte Nick doch mit dieser Gloria Graham glücklich werden…! 


	3. Chapter 3

Natalie kehrte beschwingt von der Discothek, in der sie ihr neues Abendkleid ausgeführt hatte, nach Hause zurück. So viel Spaß hatte sie schon seit langem nicht mehr gehabt. Sie sollte wirklich viel öfter ausgehen. Es war überaus schmeichelhaft gewesen, von mehreren gutaussehenden Männern Komplimente zu hören, von ihnen umgarnt zu werden und mit ihnen zu tanzen. Doch nun war sie ziemlich beschwipst und hatte es für das Beste gehalten, in diesem Zustand nach Hause zu gehen, bevor sie noch mehr trank und dann womöglich irgendwelche Dummheiten beging, die sie vielleicht bereuen würde. Einige ihrer Verehrer bestanden zwar darauf, sie unbedingt heimbegleiten zu wollen, aber sie hatte dies vehement abgelehnt und sich von dem Barkeeper ein Taxi bestellen lassen.

Der Taxifahrer war so freundlich gewesen, sie noch bis zu ihrer Haustür zu begleiten, worauf sie ihm ein großzügiges Trinkgeld zahlte, dann aufschloss und mit dem Fahrstuhl zu ihrer Wohnung hinauffuhr. Sie fühlte sich immer noch großartig, als sie die Tür aufschloss, so dass Sidney, als er ihr zur Begrüßung entgegengeeilt kam, sich sogleich auf den Armen seines Frauchens wiederfand, die ihn an sich drückte, lachte und mit ihm durch die Wohnung tanzte.

„Ich habe mich wirklich gut amüsiert“, erklärte ihm Natalie dann. Der Kater maunzte daraufhin und versuchte, sich ihren Armen zu entwinden. Lachend setzte sie ihn auf den Boden zurück und meinte: „Schon gut, Sidney, tanzen ist wohl nicht das Richtige für dich.“

Der Stubentiger starrte erwartungsvoll zu ihr hoch, maunzte noch einmal und folgte ihr dann in die Küche. Er bekam noch eine Kleinigkeit in den Napf und die Trinkschale wurde aufgefüllt, bevor Natalie sich wieder ihres Mantels entledigte und sich dann ins Bad begab. Sie starrte sich lächelnd im Spiegel an und formte dann ihre Lippen zu einem Kussmund.

„Oh, Natalie, du siehst einfach hinreißend aus“, murmelte sie zufrieden, bemerkte jedoch, dass sie langsam das Gefühl bekam, der Boden unter ihr würde sich drehen. Nun, sie musste wohl doch mehr getrunken haben, als gut für sie war. Rasch putzte sie sich die Zähne und wusch sich das Gesicht, bevor sie ins Schlafzimmer ging und sich dort ihrer restlichen Sachen entledigte. Mittlerweile spürte sie auch, wie sie allmählich müde wurde. Zu müde, um das schöne Kleid noch auf den dafür vorgesehenen Bügel zu hängen, der sich im Kleiderschrank befand. Vorsichtig legte Natalie das neue Kleid auf einen Stuhl und schlüpfte dann so, wie Gott sie schuf, unter die Bettdecke. Kaum hatte sie ihre Nachttischlampe ausgeknipst, wurde sie auch schon von Morpheus‘ Armen umfangen…

 

*~*~*~*

 

Mitten in der Nacht erwachte Natalie plötzlich, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, dass sich etwas Kaltes auf ihren Mund drückte. Ohne nachzudenken schaltete sie die Nachttischlampe an und schaute sich nervös um. Aber außer Sidney, der sich zusammengerollt zu ihren Füßen auf dem Bett befand und friedlich schlief, war niemand in dem Zimmer.

„Wahrscheinlich habe ich nur geträumt“, dachte Natalie und beruhigte sich wieder etwas. „Was Alkohol nicht alles für seltsame Dinge hervorbringen kann. Ich sollte das nächste Mal, wenn ich ausgehe, wirklich darauf achten, nicht mehr als zwei Gläser zu trinken.“

Sie knipste das Licht wieder aus und legte sich auf den Bauch. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie erneut eingeschlummert war. So merkte sie nicht, wie jemand den Kater auf ihrem Bett weckte und aus dem Schlafzimmer verjagte, merkte nicht, wie dieser jemand sie vorsichtig aufdeckte und ihr sanft über den Rücken strich. Er legte ihr behutsam die Hände auf die Schultern und begann leicht, ihren Nacken zu massieren. Natalie seufzte wohlig auf und schien langsam wieder zu erwachen. Er hielt inne und wartete ab.

„Warum hast du damit aufgehört?“, wisperte Natalie verschlafen.

„Du wünscht also, dass ich weitermache?“, fragte er.

Natalie seufzte voller Wohlbehagen, nicht nur, weil ihr die tiefe Männerstimme angenehm in den Ohren klang, sondern auch, weil ein Unbekannter in ihrem Traum mit seinen großen, kühlen Händen so sanft ihren Nacken massiert hatte und sie sich danach sehnte, dass er darin fortfuhr.

„Bitte, mach weiter“, sagte sie leise, ohne ihre Augen zu öffnen. Es war ja egal, wer sie in diesem wunderbaren Traum massierte. Einen Moment später spürte sie, wie ihr warmes Öl auf den Rücken gegossen wurde und die großen Hände erneut begannen, sie zu massieren. Bewusst atmete sie den wohlriechenden Duft des Massageöls ein, während die Traumgestalt ihr behutsam die duftende Flüssigkeit auf dem Rücken verrieb und dann mit der Massage fortfuhr. Eine Zeitlang behandelte er auf diese Weise ihren Nacken, dann massierte er sanft ihre Schultern. Plötzlich spürte sie, dass die Traumgestalt sie auf den Nacken küsste. Seine Lippen waren kühl, aber dennoch durchfloss ein wohliges Schaudern ihren ganzen Körper. Was für ein wunderbarer Traum!

„Du bist eine überaus attraktive Frau, Natalie“, hört sie die sonore Männerstimme in ihr Ohr flüstern. „Wenn du willst, kann ich dir eine unvergessliche Nacht bescheren.“

„Eine unvergessliche Nacht?“, echote sie verwundert und öffnete leicht ihre Augen, aber sie lag ja auf dem Bauch. Von der Neugier getrieben, sich die Traumgestalt mit der angenehmen Stimme endlich anzuschauen, wollte sie sich umdrehen und das Licht einschalten. Aber die großen Hände, die sie soeben noch zärtlich massiert hatten, drückten sie auf das Bett zurück und hielten sie dort eisern fest. Sie war unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Der Besitzer dieser Hände lachte verhalten und murmelte: „Nicht doch, meine liebe Natalie, willst du deinen eigenen Traum zerstören? Vertrau mir und lass dich einfach von mir verwöhnen. Solange du nicht weißt, wie ich aussehe, kannst du dir als Liebhaber jeden Mann vorstellen, der dir gefällt.“

„Ist das nicht kränkend für dich?“, fragte Natalie verwundert, wobei es ihr nicht gefiel, dass sie derart in der Gewalt eines Fremden war, den sie nicht anschauen durfte.

„Keineswegs, ich möchte nur, dass es schön für dich ist, Natalie“, erwiderte der Unbekannte mit seiner wohlklingenden Stimme, die in Natalie die schönsten Lustgefühle auslöste. Und als er sie erneut auf den Nacken küsste, liefen ihr wieder wohlige Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Sie gab ihren Widerstand auf. Schließlich war das alles ja nur ein Traum und da spielte es keine Rolle, wer sie verwöhnte.

„Wirst du brav sein und tun, was ich sage?“, fragte die wunderbare Stimme des Fremden sie neckend.

„Ja…“, hauchte Natalie, völlig überwältigt von dem Lustgefühl, das ihren Leib allmählich ergriffen hatte. Sie schloss wieder die Augen.

„Versprich es mir!“, forderte der Unbekannte sie auf.

„Ich verspreche es! Ich werde mich nicht noch einmal umdrehen“, antwortete sie gehorsam.

„Und erlaubst du mir, heute Nacht dein Liebhaber zu sein, süße Natalie?“

„Ja! Ja, ich erlaube es…“

Natalie konnte es kaum erwarten, dass der Fremde damit fortfuhr, ihr wohlige Gefühle zu bereiten. Wenn schon die Massage und ein leichter Kuss ihren Körper in derartige Wonnen zu versetzen vermochten, dass er begann, vor Lust zu vibrieren, wie würde er dann erst auf die Liebkosung durch seine Hände reagieren und wie darauf, wenn dieser Traummann… oh, sie vermochte es nicht, sich vorzustellen.

„Entspann dich, Natalie“, wisperte ihr geheimnisvoller Liebhaber ihr ins Ohr und sie spürte, wie er sich vorsichtig auf sie legte. Sein Leib war ein wenig kühl, aber es störte sie nicht. Sie hatte beschlossen, diesen wunderbar erotischen Traum mit jeder Faser ihres Daseins zu genießen. Und da es ihr Traum war, stellte sie sich vor, dass es sich bei dem mysteriösen Liebhaber um Nick handelte, der seine Stimme verstellte, um ihr vorzugaukeln, er sei ein Fremder. Welch ein neckisches Liebesspiel! Sie lachte entzückt.

Seine Hände glitten liebkosend über ihre Arme bis zu ihren Händen, streichelten sie und drückten sie leicht. Er küsste wieder ihren Nacken, dann ihren Hals, spielte neckisch mit der Zunge an ihrem Ohr und biss ihr schließlich spielerisch ins Ohrläppchen. Nie hätte Natalie gedacht, dass so etwas sie dermaßen erregen konnte. Ihr Unterleib begann allmählich auch zu vibrieren. Sie stöhnte leise.

„Du bist eine wunderbare Frau, Natalie“, wisperte ihr Liebhaber ihr ins Ohr. „So viel Leidenschaft, versteckt hinter einer kühlen Fassade. Es freut mich, dass ich es vermag, diese Leidenschaft in dir zu erwecken.“

„Das hättest du schon immer gekonnt, Nick“, flüsterte sie. Er lachte ein wenig, hob sich etwas von ihr und zog sie dabei leicht mit sich, so dass sie vor ihm kniete. Er zog sie wieder an sich und Natalie spürte ihren Rücken an seiner breiten Brust. Es vermittelte ihr ein Gefühl von Schutz und Geborgenheit und vertrauensvoll lehnte sie ihren Kopf an seine Brust, sich ihm völlig widerstandslos hingebend und immer noch die Augen geschlossen haltend. Seine Hände legten sich nun auf ihre Brüste und kneteten sie sanft. Natalies Schoß begann noch intensiver zu pulsieren als zuvor und sie stöhnte etwas lauter. Welch wunderbarer Liebhaber Nick doch war!

Dann biss er sanft in ihren Nacken und sie schrie ein wenig auf, da sie glaubte, vor Lust den Verstand zu verlieren. Zu allem Überfluss spürte sie nun an ihren Pobacken die Erektion ihres Liebhabers und sehnte sich danach, sich mit ihm zu vereinen.

„Nimm mich, Nick!“, flüsterte sie.

Er löste seine Zähne von ihrem Nacken, küsste sanft ihren Hals und fragte leise: „Wirklich? Jetzt schon?“

„Ja, ja!“, schrie sie vor Verlangen. „Bitte, ich halte es nicht mehr aus! Nimm mich!“

„Mit Vergnügen, du kleiner Vulkan“, murmelte er, legte sie behutsam wieder in die Kissen zurück und hob sie dann mit beiden Händen leicht an der Taille an. Natalie öffnete bereitwillig ihren Schoß und einen Moment später drang ihr Liebhaber heftig in sie ein. Sie stöhnte laut auf vor Lust, während er begann, sich rhythmisch in ihr zu bewegen. Bereitwillig übernahm sie seine Führung, passte sich seinem Rhythmus an und bereute es nicht. Noch niemals hatte ihr das Liebesspiel so viel Spaß gemacht wie mit Nick. Die Lustgefühle, die er ihr bereitete, würden ihr unvergesslich bleiben. Ach, nichts ging doch über die erste Nacht mit einem Mann, den man aufrichtig liebte!

Sie schrie laut auf, als sie kam, und genoss die Wellen der Lust, die durch ihren Körper pulsierten. Bewusst nahm sie wahr, wie Nick sich wenig später in sie ergoss. Endlich waren sie eins geworden, endlich hatte die Sehnsucht ihre Erfüllung gefunden! Wie schön, dass Nick schließlich doch dazu bereit war, zu seinen Gefühlen und zu ihr zu stehen.

„Wir gehören zusammen, Nick“, flüsterte Natalie selig. „Wir gehören zusammen… für immer…“

Er atmete heftig, als er sich erneut auf sie legte. Eine seiner Hände vergrub sich in ihren dunklen Haaren. Nach einer Weile fragte er leise: „Für immer, Natalie?“

Sie verstand diese Frage ganz genau und sie war fest entschlossen, den Mann, den sie liebte, niemals mehr loszulassen. Egal, welchen Preis sie dafür bezahlte!

„Ja, für immer, Nick! Ich will für immer mit dir zusammen sein.“

„Die Unsterblichkeit, Natalie? Willst du dies wirklich?“

„Ja, mach mich zu einem Wesen deiner Art.“

„Aber es gibt kein Zurück, Natalie“, ermahnte er sie.

„Ich will es, Nick, ich habe keine Angst davor, ein Vampir zu sein!“, erwiderte sie entschlossen.

Sie fühlte, wie er sanft durch ihr Haar strich. Seine Lippen streiften vorsichtig ihren Nacken, küssten leicht ihre Wangen.

„Es wird mir eine Ehre sein, dich hinüberzubringen, Natalie“, flüsterte die sonore Stimme, von der sie nie genug bekommen konnte. Wohlig seufzte sie auf, als seine Lippen wieder zu ihrem Hals glitten. Sein Mund öffnete sich und dann… ein scharfer, stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihren Körper, als er zubiss…

 

*~*~*~*

 

Als Natalie wieder erwachte, war es immer noch dunkel und sie wunderte sich, dass sie immer nur kurz einschlief. Sie knipste die Nachttischlampe an und sah auf die Uhr. Es war 22.30 Uhr!

Nein, das konnte nicht sein!

Sie war erst kurz vor Mitternacht nach Hause gekommen. Die Batterie der Uhr musste vermutlich gegen eine neue ausgetauscht werden. Sie lächelte, als sie sich wieder gegen ihre Kissen fallen ließ. Was für einen wunderschönen, erotischen Traum sie doch gehabt hatte. Nick war bei ihr gewesen, hatte sie mit einer intensiven Massage verwöhnt und sie dann liebkost und mit ihr geschlafen…

Natalie schloss genießerisch die Augen und seufzte. Bedeutete dieser Traum denn nicht, dass Nick mehr als freundschaftliche Gefühle für sie empfand, auch wenn er das bei ihrer Aussprache abgeleugnet hatte?

Ihre Gefühle waren immer noch so intensiv und ihr Körper so voller Lust, dass sie allein bei der Erinnerung an das, was der Traum-Nick mit ihr gemacht hatte, noch einmal die wohligen Schauer, die durch ihren Körper geflossen waren, beinahe so intensiv wie in ihrem Traum spüren konnte.

Und sie erinnerte sich auch daran, dass sie immer mit Nick zusammen sein wollte. Er hatte ihr die Ewigkeit angeboten und sie hatte dem zugestimmt.

Sie lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. Allein das bewies, dass alles nur ein Traum war… ein wunderbarer Traum zwar, aber eben nur ein Traum…

Beinahe spielerisch glitt ihre Hand zu der Stelle ihres Halses, wo Nick in ihrem Traum zugebissen hatte… und dann erschrak Natalie. Dort konnte sie deutlich die Ränder zweier Einstichstellen fühlen. Es war also gar kein Traum gewesen! Sie hatte tatsächlich in dieser Nacht Besuch von Nick gehabt und er hatte sie zu einem Wesen seiner eigenen Art gemacht. Sie lächelte selig und seufzte. Er liebte sie also doch und hatte sie zu seiner Gefährtin gemacht… endlich wehrte er sich nicht mehr gegen ihre Liebe…

 


	4. Chapter 4

Natalie erwachte erneut, als ihr Kater laut maunzte. Verschlafen schlug sie die Augen auf und sah zu Sidney hinunter, der vor ihrem Bett saß.

„Natürlich, du hast bestimmt Hunger“, meinte sie müde und erhob sich. Sie fühlte sich völlig erschöpft, aber Sidyneys Maunzen klang erbärmlich. Sie schleppte sich in die Küche und füllte die leeren Näpfe ihres Stubentigers, der sich auf Futter und Wasser stürzte, als ob er schon lange nichts mehr gefressen und getrunken hätte. Natalie wunderte sich zwar ein wenig darüber, aber sie war zu müde, um sich deshalb Gedanken zu machen. Ermattet schleppte sie sich zurück ins Bett und ließ sich hineinfallen. Sofort war sie wieder in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf versunken…

 

*~*~*~*

 

Das nächste Mal erwachte sie durch das Klingeln ihres Telefons. Aber sie hatte keine Lust, aufzustehen und ranzugehen. Schließlich war heute Sonntag, ihr letzter freier Abend, bevor sie wieder in die Nachtschicht musste. Als sie daran dachte, fröstelte sie leicht. Eigentlich mochte sie gar nicht mehr in der Gerichtsmedizin arbeiten. Es war immer so deprimierend, die vielen Leichen zu sezieren. Wenn ihr einer als kleines Mädchens einst gesagt hätte, welchen Beruf sie einmal ausüben würde, hätte sie das niemals geglaubt. Im Alter von fünf Jahren träumte sie davon, eine Tänzerin zu sein, später war es ihr größter Wunsch, Stewardess zu werden. Dann kam die Phase nach ihrer Einschulung, als sie als Berufswunsch äußerte, Tierärztin zu werden… nun ja, als Teenager entschied sie sich dann endlich dazu, Humanmedizinerin zu werden. Ihre Eltern waren damit sehr zufrieden gewesen und stolz auf sie, als sie Medizin studierte und ihr Examen erfolgreich abschloss. Niemand fand etwas dabei, dass sie sich ausgerechnet auf Gerichtsmedizin spezialisiert hatte, weil ihr das am Interessantesten erschien… Warum eigentlich war ihr anfangs nicht klar gewesen, wie deprimierend es auf die Dauer sein konnte?

Sie schlief wieder ein, ohne auf ihre Umgebung zu achten. Das Maunzen des hungrigen Sidney hörte sie ebenso wenig wie den Telefonapparat, auf dem immer wieder jemand versuchte, sie zu erreichen…

 

*~*~*~*

 

„Natalie!“

Sie war wie in Trance, als sie hörte, dass jene wohltönende Männerstimme, die ihr so angenehm in den Ohren klang, ihren Namen rief. Aber sie fühlte sich zu erschöpft, um auch nur die Augen aufzuschlagen.

„Nick…“, murmelte sie und lächelte glücklich.

„Du bist schwach, meine Liebe“, gab er zurück.

„Ja…“, hauchte sie und spürte plötzlich, dass sie auch Hunger hatte. „Ich denke, ich muss etwas zu mir nehmen, dann werde ich schon wieder zu Kräften kommen.“

„Du hast vollkommen recht. Warte, ich werde dir gleich etwas geben, damit es dir besser geht.“

Seine Fürsorglichkeit rührte sie und sie zweifelte keinen Moment daran, dass Nick ihr eine Kleinigkeit zurechtmachen würde. Es war angenehm, auch einmal umsorgt zu werden.

Natalie wunderte sich nicht, dass sie seine Schritte nicht hörte, als er wieder zu ihr kam, wusste sie doch, was er war. Und hatte er sie nicht auch zu einem solchen Wesen gemacht? Oder war das doch nur ein Traum gewesen? Sie war nicht in der Lage zu entscheiden, was Traum und was Wirklichkeit war, ja, konnte nicht einmal sagen, ob sie nicht in diesem Augenblick träumte oder wach war.

„Es wird dir gleich wieder besser gehen, Natalie“, sagte Nick mit dieser sonoren Stimme, die sie viel klangvoller fand als diejenige, mit der er bis er kurzem immer nur gesprochen hatte. Sie spürte, dass er ihr ein Glas an die Lippen setzte und dachte nicht darüber nach, als sie die ersten Schlucke daraus trank. Es schmeckte irgendwie seltsam, so etwas hatte sie noch nie zu sich genommen. Ein strenger Geschmack, leicht metallisch. Ob das Blut war?

„Nick…?“, fragte sie. Sie spürte, wie er sanft über ihren Kopf strich.

„Was gibst du mir da?“

„Es ist Medizin, Schatz. Mach dir keine Gedanken. Du bist erschöpft und brauchst etwas, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen.“

„Bin ich… hast du mich nicht…?“

„Pst… pst… ganz ruhig, Natalie. Du musst dich ein wenig ausruhen.“

„Aber, Nick, ich…“

„Ruhig, ganz ruhig, Natalie. Schlaf jetzt“, befahl er in sanftem Ton und strich ihr wieder zärtlich über den Kopf. „Es ist alles in Ordnung mir dir, keine Sorge. Du musst dich nur eine Weile ausruhen.“

Seine tiefe Stimme lullte sie ein und sie glitt allmählich wieder in das Reich der Träume…

 

*~*~*~*

 

Natalie fand sich in ein langes, weißes Gewand gehüllt in einer Wüstenlandschaft wieder und schaute sich erstaunt um. Weit und breit kein Anzeichen von Zivilisation. Nicht einmal ein Kaktus stand in dieser Ödnis. Wo war sie denn hier nur gelandet?

Etwas trieb sie dazu, langsam vorwärts zu gehen. Erfreut stellte sie fest, dass sie sich nicht mehr so matt wie zuvor fühlte und ihre Beine sie sicher über den Boden trugen. Aber ihr war schleierhaft, was genau sie eigentlich dazu antrieb, ohne Ziel einfach loszugehen. Doch immer noch besser, als auf der Stelle zu verharren. Vielleicht traf sie unterwegs ja doch auf jemanden, der ihr verraten konnte, wo sie sich hier befand.

Doch es verging eine längere Zeit, ohne dass sich die Landschaft groß veränderte. In Natalie begann sich Verzweiflung breitzumachen. Sie fühlte sich verloren. Wo war denn Nick?

„Natalie, komm näher“, hörte sie da eine ihr unbekannte, weibliche Stimme. Sie klang freundlich und Natalie war froh, einen Menschen zu hören. Sie beschleunigte ihren Schritt und erreichte hinter einer größeren, sandigen Anhöhe endlich eine Oase, die eine große Wasserstelle besaß. Einige Palmen spendeten Schatten vor der unbarmherzigen Sonne, die auf sie herabbrannte, und so ließ sich Natalie erfreut am Ufer nieder, beugte sich hinab und tauchte ihre Hand in das Wasser. Als sie sie danach zum Mund führte und einen Schluck trank, hatte sie den Eindruck, noch nie köstlicheres Wasser getrunken zu haben.

„So etwas Gutes kannst du immerdar trinken, wenn du zu mir kommst“, ließ sich da die weibliche Stimme wieder vernehmen. Überrascht schaute Natalie sich um, hatte sie doch völlig vergessen, dass sie aufgrund ihrer Hoffnung, einen Menschen hier zu treffen, hergekommen war. Unweit von ihr, unter einer Gruppe von schönen, hohen Palmen, stand ein kleinerer, weißer Palast. Dessen Tor war weit aufgesperrt und mittendrin stand eine große, weibliche Gestalt, ebenfalls in ein langes, weißes Gewand gekleidet, doch ihre Kapuze verhüllte ihr Gesicht. Diese Frau zog Natalie irgendwie in ihren Bann und sie erhob sich und ging ein paar Schritte auf die Tore des Palastes zu.

„Du bist willkommen, Natalie, tritt ein!“, forderte die Unbekannte sie freundlich auf.

Natalie fühlte sich auf seltsame Weise zu der weißgekleideten Gestalt hingezogen. Sie spürte, wie von ihr Wärme ausging, und eine lang verdrängte Sehnsucht machte sich in ihr breit. Gerne wäre sie der Aufforderung der hellen Gestalt gefolgt, aber etwas hielt sie zurück.

„Wer bist du?“, fragte Natalie. „Und was hat es mit diesem Palast auf sich?“

„Ich bin seit deiner Geburt um dich gewesen und werde dich auch auf deinem weiteren Weg begleiten. Tritt ein, Natalie, du wirst erwartet und bist willkommen.“

Wie gerne würde sie dieser Einladung folgen. Auf einmal erinnerte sie sich an ihren Bruder und hatte das Bedürfnis, ihn wiederzusehen.

„Richard ist inzwischen geläutert und erwartet dich“, erklärte die weibliche Gestalt, als ob sie Natalies Gedanken erraten hätte. Die Ärztin spürte, wie sich etwas, das sie unbewusst schon lange bedrückt hatte, von ihrer Brust löste und sie musste plötzlich vor Erleichterung weinen. Ihr Bruder war also wieder der Mensch geworden, der er vor seiner Verwandlung in einen Vampir gewesen war. Seine Schuld war ihm vergeben worden… aber war ihr damit auch ihre Schuld vergeben? Schließlich war sie diejenige gewesen, die Nick dazu überredet hatte, Richard zu verwandeln.

„Tritt ein und wir werden alles mit dir klären, was es noch zu klären gibt“, forderte die helle Gestalt sie ein weiteres Mal auf. Oh, wie gerne würde sie eintreten. Egal, was sie darinnen erwartete. Sie war dazu bereit, sich ihrer Schuld zu stellen. Und sie würde Richard wiedersehen…

Aus dem Inneren des Palastes begann es zu leuchten und Natalie schien es, als ob sie nie etwas Herrlicheres gesehen hätte. Schon setzte sie ihren ersten Schritt in Richtung des Palastes.

„Natalie! Komm zurück zu mir!“, klang da auf einmal hinter ihrem Rücken die wohlklingende, tiefe Stimme von Nick. Und plötzlich erinnerte sie sich wieder daran, dass sie ihn gebeten hatte, sie zu verwandeln, um für immer mit ihm zusammensein zu können.

Natalie drehte sich herum, aber hinter ihr war nichts als die weite Landschaft der öden Wüste. Und dennoch vernahm sie deutlich Nicks sonore Stimme: „Komm zurück zu mir, Natalie!“

Es schnitt ihr ins Herz, als sie das hörte. Ihr schien es so, als ob er verzweifelt wäre. Sie wandte sich wieder der großen, hellen Gestalt zu und sagte: „Ich liebe Nick!“

„Die Liebe ist eine sehr mächtige Kraft“, antwortete die weißgewandete Frau freundlich. „Und derjenige, der liebt, hat nichts zu befürchten. Tritt ein, Natalie, du bist willkommen!“

Einen Augenblick lang war Natalie unentschlossen. Es zog sie stark zu der hellen Frau hin, aber ebenso stark fühlte sie sich zu Nick hingezogen. Er war einsam in seiner dunklen Nacht, und er war traurig und verzweifelt…

„Ich kann Nick nicht alleine lassen“, erklärte Natalie und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich liebe ihn, er braucht mich!“

„Lass dich nicht täuschen“, gab die helle Frau zurück. „Das Wesen, das du liebst, wird auch ohne dich zurechtkommen. Er hat sich entschieden, ein Geschöpf der Nacht zu sein, mit allen Konsequenzen, die das mit sich bringt.“

„Aber er leidet daran“, verteidigte Natalie ihn. „Er braucht mich!“

„Nein, Natalie, er braucht dich nicht. Du irrst dich sehr. Komm ins Licht!“

„Aber ich liebe Nick! Ich kann ihn nicht alleinlassen! Er ist so einsam und verzweifelt.“

„Er hat sich dazu entschieden, ein Geschöpf der Nacht zu sein. Du bist nicht für ihn verantwortlich!“

„Aber ich habe mich ebenfalls dazu entschieden, ein Geschöpf der Nacht zu sein!“

„Du wurdest getäuscht, Natalie!“

„Weshalb sagst du das? Liebt Nick mich etwa nicht?“

„Nicholas liebt die sterbliche Frau Natalie Lambert, so gut, wie er es vermag. Dennoch bist du ihm nichts schuldig. Lass dein altes Leben los, Natalie, und komm ins Licht.“

„Natalie!“, vernahm sie in diesem Augenblick die tiefe Stimme von Nick. Sie glaubte, in seinem Ton so etwas wie Verzweiflung herauszuhören. Es schnitt ihr tief ins Herz vor Mitleid.

„Nein, ich kann Nick einfach nicht verlassen! Ich liebe ihn! Ich will zu ihm zurück!“

„Du wurdest getäuscht, Natalie, fall nicht auf den Betrüger herein!“, ermahnte die weißgewandete Frau sie in ernstem Ton. „Komm zu mir und lass alles los, was hinter dir liegt!“

„Natalie! Lass mich nicht allein!“, klang da wieder die tiefe Stimme ihres Liebsten.

Die Ärztin sah eindringlich zu der hellen Gestalt hin und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich muss zu ihm zurück! Bitte, lass mich gehen! Ich liebe Nick! Ich kann ihn nicht alleinlassen!“

Das Leuchten, das aus dem Inneren des weißen Palastes erstrahlte, verlosch augenblicklich, aber die helle, weibliche Gestalt strahlte immer noch Wärme auf Natalie aus. Ihre Stimme klang gütig und verständnisvoll, als sie sagte: „Wir akzeptieren deine Entscheidung, Natalie.“

Und einen Augenblick später löste sich die Oase mitsamt des Palastes auf und ließ die Ärztin einsam in der Wüstenlandschaft zurück…

 

*~*~*~*

 

Natalie erwachte im Zimmer eines Krankenhauses und fragte sich verwirrt, wie sie dort hingekommen war. In ihrem rechten Arm steckte eine Kanüle, deren Schlauch zu einer Blutkonserve führte, die neben dem Bett an einem dafür vorgesehenen Gestell hing.

Unwillkürlich musste sie ein wenig darüber lächeln. Es entbehrte nicht einer gewissen Komik, dass ein frischgebackener Vampir auf diese Weise mit Nahrung versorgt wurde. Dann wurde Natalie jedoch wieder ernst. Sie erinnerte sich schwach daran, dass Nick ihr doch Blut zu trinken gegeben hatte. Warum um alles in der Welt befand sie sich dann an diesem Ort und wurde auf diese Weise mit dem Lebenssaft versorgt? Wo war Nick? Weshalb war er nicht bei ihr, um für sie zu sorgen, so wie er damals für Richard gesorgt hatte?

Sie streckte ihren Arm aus, um die auf dem Beistelltisch liegende Klingel zu erreichen, die eine Krankenschwester herbeirufen würde. Es bereitete ihr erhebliche Mühe, aber schließlich gelang es Natalie, auf den Knopf zu drücken und eine Minute später trat auch schon eine der Schwestern zu ihr ins Zimmer und kam an ihr Bett, den Blick besorgt auf sie gerichtet.

„Miss Lambert, wie fühlen Sie sich?“, erkundigte sich die Krankenschwester freundlich.

„Immer noch erschöpft“, gab Natalie zurück. „Aber bitte, erklären Sie mir, wie ich hierher gekommen bin? Ich kann mich nur noch daran erinnern, am Sonntag meinen Kater gefüttert zu haben und wieder ins Bett gegangen zu sein.“

„Ihr Kollege, Mr. Schanke, hat den Notarzt gerufen, nachdem er sie völlig entkräftet in Ihrer Wohnung auffand“, bestätigte ihr die Schwester und nickte.

„Schanke?“, fragte Natalie erstaunt. „Was hat ihn dazu veranlasst, in meine Wohnung einzudringen?“

„Nun, da Sie zwei Tage lang nicht zur Arbeit erschienen sind, ohne etwas von sich hören zu lassen und ohne ans Telefon zu gehen, begannen Ihre Kollegen, sich Sorgen um Sie zu machen. Mr. Schanke fuhr zu Ihrer Wohnung und klingelte auch mehrmals an der Tür. Als er daraufhin dann das erbärmliche, laute Miauen Ihres Katers hörte, vermutete er, dass irgendetwas passiert sei und brach die Tür auf. Er musste nur dem Geschrei Ihres Haustieres nachgehen, das sich bei Ihnen auf dem Bett befand und nicht aufhören wollte, laut zu miauen.“

„Und es war niemand bei mir?“, wunderte sich Natalie.

„Nein, wer sollte denn bei Ihnen gewesen sein, Miss Lambert? Ihr Kollege berichtete, dass sie alleinstehend sind.“

„Na ja, aber ich hatte Besuch.“

„Wenn das so ist, dann sagen Sie mir doch bitte den Namen Ihres Bekannten. Vielleicht kann er etwas zur Klärung beitragen, warum Sie sich in einem derart desolaten Zustand befanden, als man Sie hier einlieferte.“

„Das glaube ich kaum. Es ging mir gut, als dieser Mann bei mir war“, behauptete Natalie.

„Mag sein, doch die Polizei möchte bestimmt gerne mit ihm reden.“

„Tut mir leid, aber ich weiß den Namen dieses Mannes nicht mehr. Es war eine flüchtige Bekanntschaft. Wissen Sie, ich war am Freitagabend aus…“

„Am besten erzählen Sie das nachher Mr. Schanke“, meinte die Krankenschwester. „Er wollte nach seiner Schicht wieder bei Ihnen vorbeischauen.“

„So?“

„Ihre Kollegen sind wirklich rührend um sie besorgt, Miss Lambert. Mr. Schanke kommt jeden Tag vorbei, um nach Ihnen zu schauen. Natürlich fragt er danach, wie es Ihnen geht, aber da er nicht mit Ihnen verwandt ist, können wir ihm natürlich keine Auskunft erteilen.“

„Aha, und was ist mit meinen Eltern? Sind sie informiert worden?“

„Selbstverständlich, Miss Lambert. Wir haben sie inzwischen auf Hawaii erreichen können. Sie werden so schnell wie möglich wieder nach Toronto kommen.“

„Meine Eltern sind auf Hawaii?“

Natalie kam aus dem Staunen nicht heraus, denn als sie ihre Eltern zuletzt besuchte, hatten sie nichts davon gesagt, eine Reise machen zu wollen. Ihr Vater hatte doch auch immer einen vollen Terminkalender als Leiter der Forschungsabteilung eines großen Pharma-Konzerns. Er konnte nicht einfach spontan verreisen, wie es ihm gerade gefiel.

„Sie sind sicherlich morgen früh in Toronto, Miss Lambert“, meinte die Schwester und lächelte sie freundlich an. „Haben Sie vielleicht Hunger? Möchten Sie eine Kleinigkeit essen?“

„Nein, wirklich nicht“, erwiderte Natalie, etwas irritiert. „Bitte, sagen Sie mir, welchen Tag wir heute haben.“

„Donnerstag, Miss Lambert.“

„Donnerstag?“, echote Natalie, die das nicht fassen konnte. Sie musste also seit Sonntagabend, seit Nick das letzte Mal bei ihr gewesen war, bewusstlos gewesen sein. Himmel, wie lange hatte sie auf diese Weise in ihrer Wohnung gelegen, bis Schanke sie gefunden hatte? Aber das konnte sie ihn nachher ja selbst fragen.

„Und außer Mr. Schanke hat mich niemand besucht?“, fragte Natalie zaghaft.

„Doch, zweimal war sein Kollege dabei. Er schien ebenfalls sehr betroffen über Ihren Zustand zu sein, Miss Lambert. Ach, und Mrs. Schanke kam am Dienstag auch kurz vorbei, um nach Ihnen zu sehen.“

„Dienstag? Wie nett von Myra“, meinte Natalie, spürte aber, wie enttäuscht sie darüber war, dass Nick sie einfach im Krankenhaus gelassen hatte, statt sie mit sich nach Hause zu nehmen und dafür zu sorgen, dass sie sich allmählich regenerierte. War es denn nicht die Aufgabe des Vampirmeisters, seinen Schützling während des Übergangs zu betreuen?

Erneut begann sie innerlich zu frösteln. Hatte die weißgewandete, gütige Frauengestalt aus ihrem Traum etwa recht damit gehabt, dass Nick sie nicht brauchte? Aber sie hatte ja deutlich gehört, wie er nach ihr rief. Oder war alles, was sie vermeinte, tatsächlich erlebt zu haben, wirklich nur ein Traum gewesen? Etwas, das sich lediglich in ihrer Phantasie abgespielt hatte?

Natalie war sich nicht sicher. Ihre Liebesnacht mit Nick war ihr zunächst doch auch wie ein Traum vorgekommen. Womöglich hatte sie es irgendwann für die Wirklichkeit gehalten und sich eingebildet, ein Vampir geworden zu sein. Und hatte sie sich nicht seltsam real gefühlt, als sie sich einsam in der unwirklichen Wüstenlandschaft wiederfand und einem engelsgleichen Geschöpf begegnet war, das sie dazu aufforderte, ins Licht zu gehen?

„Bitte, Schwester, sagen Sie mir, was mit mir los ist“, bat Natalie.

„Nun, Sie waren überaus erschöpft und hatten hohes Fieber“, antwortete die Krankenschwester. „Wäre Mr. Schanke auch nur eine halbe Stunde später gekommen, dann hätte man Sie sicherlich nicht mehr retten können.“

Natalie schloss die Augen und spürte erneut, wie es sie im Inneren fröstelte. Nein, ihre Liebesnacht mit Nick war kein Traum gewesen, sondern Realität. Dass sie erschöpft war, lag zweifellos an dem großen Blutverlust, nachdem ihr Liebster sie ausgesaugt hatte. Und das hohe Fieber war sicherlich eine Begleiterscheinung des Übergangs vom Menschen zum Vampir. All das musste Nick doch bekannt sein! Warum also hatte er sie derart hilflos in ihrer Wohnung zurückgelassen?!

 

*~*~*~*

 

Als Nick und Schanke gegen halb fünf in der Frühe die Krankenstation betraten, in der Natalie untergebracht war, berichtete ihnen die Nachtschwester erfreut, dass es Miss Lambert bereits etwas besser ging. Sie wäre vorhin wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen und hätte auch dazu überredet werden können, eine Tasse Kamillentee zu trinken.

„Meinen Sie, Miss Lambert wird wieder völlig gesund?“, erkundigte sich Nick, der sich große Sorgen um Natalie machte.

„Das kann nur ein Arzt feststellen, Mr. Knight“, gab die Schwester zurück. „Aber da Sie kein naher Angehöriger der Patientin sind, erhalten Sie ohnehin keine Auskunft.“

„Wir sind sehr gut mit Miss Lambert befreundet“, sagte Schanke verärgert. „Und ohne mich wäre Natalie sicherlich nicht mehr am…“

„Das ist uns allen durchaus bewusst“, schnitt ihm die Schwester das Wort ab. „Sicherlich hätte Miss Lambert selbst wohl auch nichts dagegen, wenn Sie über Ihr Befinden Auskunft erhielten. Allerdings gibt es Vorschriften, an die sich Ärzte und Klinikpersonal zu halten haben. Das müssten Sie als Polizist doch sehr gut verstehen können, Mr. Schanke.“

„Natürlich verstehen wir das“, mischte sich Nick in beschwichtigendem Ton ein. „Können wir Miss Lambert wenigstens kurz sehen?“

„Aber nur ganz kurz“, meinte die Schwester streng. „Ich glaube nämlich, die Patientin ist wieder eingeschlummert.“

„Wir sind ganz leise“, versprach Nick und ging dann zusammen mit Schanke in das Einzelzimmer, in dem Natalie untergebracht worden war. Es tat ihm weh zu sehen, wie blass und hilflos die Frau, die er liebte, in ihren Kissen lag, von einer Nährstofflösung versorgt, die ihr über einen Schlauch in den Arm zugeführt wurde. Natalie wirkte völlig verloren in dem Krankenhausbett. Behutsam ging er auf sie zu, hockte sich neben ihr Bett nieder und strich ihr zärtlich über das Haar.

„Werde schnell wieder gesund, Natalie“, flüsterte er beinahe unhörbar. Trotzdem musste es an ihr Ohr gedrungen sein, denn sie schlug ihre Augen ein wenig auf und lächelte ihn an.

„Nick“, wisperte sie mit schwacher Stimme und streckte ihre rechte Hand nach ihm aus. Er ergriff sie und drückte sie vorsichtig, ein wenig erschrocken darüber, wie kühl sich ihre Haut anfühlte. „Ich will hier raus, Nick…“

„Die Ärzte tun, was sie können, Natalie. Ich bin sicher, du wirst bald wieder gesund sein“, behauptete er, obwohl er das keineswegs wusste. Einen Moment lang hatte er Hoffnung geschöpft, als ihm die Krankenschwester berichtete, dass Nat wieder das Bewusstsein erlangt hatte. Doch so, wie er sie jetzt vor sich sah, schien sie dem Tod näher als dem Leben zu sein. Aber er konnte sich nicht erklären, weshalb sie sich in einem solchen Zustand befand. Niemand konnte das. Schanke hatte berichtet, dass Natalie allein in ihrer Wohnung gewesen war und im Bett schlief. Allerdings schien sie ein paar Tage völlig bewusstlos gewesen zu sein, denn alle Rollläden ihrer Wohnung waren heruntergelassen und die Fressnäpfe ihres Katers waren leer. Das Tier hatte nicht nur aus Verzweiflung darüber geschrien, dass sein Frauchen einfach nicht wach wurde, sondern auch aus Hunger und Durst. Natalie liebte ihren Kater, sie hätte ihn niemals dermaßen vernachlässigt. Und Schanke sagte, das Maunzen des Stubentigers sei so laut gewesen, dass er es deutlich durch Natalies Wohnungstür gehört habe. Seltsam nur, dass sich kein Nachbar darüber beschwert hatte.

„Schanke“, wandte sich Natalie nun an ihren anderen Kollegen, der sich auf einen Stuhl neben ihr Bett gesetzt hatte, sich aber auf ihre Ansprache hin näher zu ihr vorbeugte.

„Ja, Natalie, kann ich etwas für dich tun?“, fragte Schanke.

„Danke“, antwortete sie und lächelte. „Ich kann mich kaum an etwas erinnern… wann hast du mich denn gefunden? Und was ist mit Sidney? Geht es ihm gut?“

„Ja, dem Kater geht es gut. Ich habe ihn mit zu mir genommen und Jenny ist ganz vernarrt in ihn“, erzählte Schanke. Natalie atmete erleichtert auf. Sidney war bei den Schankes in guten Händen und sie musste sich um ihn keinerlei Gedanken mehr machen.

„An welchem Tag hast du meine Wohnungstür aufgebrochen, Don?“, fragte sie danach noch einmal.

„Nun, Natalie, da du montags einfach nicht zur Arbeit kamst und auch auf die Anrufe von Grace und mir nicht reagiert hast, beschloss ich einfach, zu dir zu fahren“, antwortete er. „Es war kurz nach Mitternacht, als ich bei dir klingelte, doch niemand wollte mir öffnen. Lediglich dein Kater meldete sich darauf und miaute in einer Lautstärke, dass man eigentlich schon von Ruhestörung sprechen konnte. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt wusste ich, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, und stürmte deine Wohnung. Tut mir leid, Natalie, aber es war ein Notfall.“

„Schon gut“, meinte sie. „Es entsprach ja auch der Wahrheit, dass ich nicht in Ordnung war.“

„Kannst du dich daran erinnern, was vorher geschehen ist, Natalie?“, erkundigte sich Nick daraufhin. „Was hast du gemacht, bevor du zu Bett gingst? Vielleicht etwas Ungewöhnliches gegessen oder getrunken?“

„Ich war letzten Freitag aus gewesen, doch ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern, in welcher Disko ich meinen Abend verbrachte. Tut mir leid, Nick!“

„Dann hat man dir womöglich etwas in dein Getränk getan“, mutmaßte Schanke sofort.

„Ach nein, das glaube ich nicht“, tat Natalie es ab, wusste sie doch, weshalb sie so erschöpft war und ihr jegliches Zeitgefühl fehlte. „Als ich nach Hause ging, fühlte ich mich sehr wohl.“

„Hat dich jemand nach Hause begleitet?“, wollte Schanke wissen.

„Nein, ich habe mir ein Taxi genommen und bin völlig unversehrt in meine Wohnung zurückgekehrt. Es war niemand da, außer Sidney. Und ich bin auch völlig zufrieden ins Bett gegangen.“

„Aber irgendetwas muss doch geschehen sein, dass du in einen derartig lebensbedrohlichen Zustand geraten bist“, meinte Schanke.

„Ich kann dir dazu nichts sagen“, gab Natalie zurück und schaute wieder ihren Liebsten an. „Hast du vielleicht eine Idee, wie es dazu kommen konnte, Nick?“

„Nein, keine Ahnung“, erwiderte der Angesprochene. „Wenn ich es nur wüsste, dann könnte man dir womöglich besser helfen.“

„Willst du mir nicht helfen, Nick?“

„Ich tue alles, was in meinen Kräften steht, damit es dir rasch wieder besser geht, Natalie.“

Sie schien mit dieser Antwort zufrieden, lächelte ihn etwas breiter an und schloss dann seufzend die Augen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie wieder tief schlief.

Nicholas warf einen Blick zu Schanke hinüber. Dieser nickte und meinte: „Dann lass uns damit beginnen, sämtliche Diskotheken abzuklappern. Wir werden sicherlich den Schuppen finden, in dem Natalie letzte Woche gewesen ist. Einer der Barkeeper oder Kellner wird sie schon wiedererkennen, wenn wir ihm ihr Foto zeigen.“

„Bist du sicher, dass das etwas bringt?“, fragte Nick zweifelnd.

„Hast du eine bessere Idee?“, gab Schanke genervt zurück. „Kein Mensch weiß, warum Natalie so geschwächt ist. Als der Notarzt sie untersuchte, habe ich mitbekommen, dass sie wohl noch einiges an Alkohol in ihrem Blut gehabt hätte. Aber es war nicht mehr viel Blut in ihrem Körper gewesen. Der Notarzt hielt es für ein Wunder, dass sie überhaupt noch am Leben war.“

Nick horchte überrascht auf. Davon hatte ihm Schanke bisher gar nichts erzählt.

„Sie hatte kaum mehr Blut in sich?“, hakte er nach, um sicherzugehen, dass er seinen Kollegen richtig verstanden hatte.

„Ganz genau“, bestätigte ihm Don. „Und weißt du, woran mich das erinnert? An den verrückten Arzt, der vor zwei Jahren die Obdachlosen ermordete und ihnen danach das Blut aus dem Körper entzog. Vielleicht haben wir es wieder mit einem solchen Irren zu tun.“

 „Möglich. Allerdings ist Natalie keine Obdachlose und sie sieht auch nicht so aus.“

„Dieser Irre hat bestimmt ein anderes Tatmotiv. Vielleicht hält er Frauen, die allein ausgehen, für so etwas wie – um es höflich auszudrücken – sogenannte ‚leichte‘ oder ‚gefallene‘ Mädchen, Sünderinnen, die er bestrafen möchte.“

„Könnte sein“, gab Nick zu, obwohl er nicht recht daran glaubte. Doch ebenso wenig vermochte er sich vorzustellen, dass Natalie das Opfer eines anderen Vampirs geworden war, ohne dass sie sich daran erinnern konnte. Außerdem wäre sie nicht mehr am Leben, wenn einer seiner Artgenossen sie ausgesaugt hätte. Und nichts sprach dafür, dass sie ‚hinübergeholt‘ worden war. Es war nicht üblich, einen neugeschaffenen Vampir einfach sich selbst zu überlassen. Nicht einmal Lacroix, so grausam und hinterhältig er auch sein konnte, würde so etwas tun. Sein Meister fühlte sich für jedes von ihm geschaffene Geschöpf verantwortlich, sah sich gar selbst als ‚Vater‘ desselben. Nein, nein, etwas anderes musste Natalie das Blut entzogen haben… etwas, das ihm bislang noch unbekannt war. Doch vielleicht hatte Schanke auch recht und es handelte sich bei dem Täter nur um einen selbstgerechten Mörder, der sein Handeln auf widersinnige Weise mit Moralvorstellungen rechtfertigte. Das kam gar nicht so selten vor.

„Meinst du, Natalie wird es schaffen?“, fragte Nick hoffnungslos und blickte traurig auf seine Kollegin hinab, die er insgeheim zwar liebte, aber sie gerade deshalb von sich hatte stoßen müssen.

„Natürlich, Nick!“, versicherte ihm Schanke rasch. „Natalie ist ein zähes Mädchen. Sie wird es schaffen! Hast du nicht gehört, dass die Schwester sagte, Natalie hätte bereits wieder etwas zu sich genommen. Meiner Meinung ist das doch ein gutes Zeichen.“

Nick lächelte etwas, strich noch einmal zart über Natalies Hände und küsste sie dann behutsam auf die Stirn. Danach erhob er sich und Schanke tat es ihm gleich.

„Komm, lass uns die Diskotheken abklappern gehen, Don. Wir werden schon herausfinden, was mit Natalie passiert ist.“

 


	5. Chapter 5

Als Natalie zwei Tage später wieder richtig zu sich kam, fühlte sie sich erfrischt und gestärkt. Natürlich konnte sie sich denken, dass das auf die Blutkonserven, die man ihr verabreicht hatte, zurückzuführen war. Jedenfalls fühlte sie sich fit genug, um nach Hause gehen zu können. Als sie die Schwester darauf ansprach, meinte jene, dass dies der zuständige Arzt entscheiden müsse. Es handelte sich dabei um einen gewissen Dr. Hastings, der jedoch erst am Spätnachmittag wieder zum Dienst erschien. Bis dahin würde sie sich gedulden müssen.

Natalie blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich damit abzufinden. Da ihr langweilig war, beschloss sie, ein wenig im Garten des Krankenhauses spazierenzugehen, damit die Zeit bis zum späten Nachmittag schneller für sie verging. An sich gab es nichts, was dagegen sprach. Myra hatte ihr dankenswerterweise ein paar Sachen aus ihrer Wohnung besorgt und ins Krankenhaus gebracht, so dass sie sich ankleiden konnte. Zum Schluss warf sie sich noch eine Jacke darüber und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Sie sehnte sich auch danach, endlich wieder frische Luft einzuatmen. Und so eilte sie dem Ausgang entgegen, der in den Park der Klinik führte. Aber je näher sie der Tür kam, desto langsamer wurden ihre Schritte. Es war vormittags und das Sonnenlicht fiel schräg in den Eingangsbereich hinein. Natalie wusste, dass es einem Vampir schadete. Doch da sie bisher nur ein bisschen von Nicks Blut getrunken hatte und ansonsten durch Blutkonserven versorgt worden war, hielt sie es für möglich, dass sie sich dennoch ein wenig dem Tageslicht aussetzen konnte. Vorsichtig näherte sie sich dem Eingangsbereich und wagte es, einen Arm dem Sonnenlicht entgegenzustrecken. Sofort durchfuhr ein siedendheißer Schmerz ihren ganzen Körper und sie zog den Arm blitzschnell zurück. Enttäuscht blickte sie nach draußen. Das Licht tat ihren Augen weh und sie wandte sich ab. Dann ging sie ein Stück zurück und blickte noch einmal bedauernd und in sicherer Entfernung auf den Eingangsbereich. Sie war also jetzt tatsächlich ein richtiger Vampir geworden, der sich vor der Sonne in Acht nehmen musste. Ein Wesen wie Nick… aber warum, verdammt, hatte Nick sie hier nur zurückgelassen?!!!

 

*~*~*~*

 

Da es ihr leider verwehrt blieb, ihre Zeit draußen zu verbringen, kaufte Natalie sich eine Tageszeitung und ein paar Zeitschriften im Krankenhauskiosk und zog sich damit in ihr Zimmer zurück. Zum Glück hatte dieser Dr. Hastings angeordnet, ihre Fenster zu verdunkeln und die in der Wand eingelassene Lampe über ihrem Bett immer eingeschaltet zu lassen. Natalie wusste zwar nicht, womit er dies begründete, aber sie war dem Arzt, der sie wohl immer dann untersuchte, wenn sie schlief, überaus dankbar dafür. Das spärliche Dämmerlicht reichte ihr völlig aus, um damit die neuesten Nachrichten und den Klatsch aus den Boulevardblättern zu erfahren. Im Übrigen musste es zu ihren neuen Fähigkeiten als Vampir gehören, sehr schnell lesen und dabei Informationen gut abspeichern zu können. Es war phantastisch. Diese beeindruckende Fähigkeit könnte sie dazu nutzen, sich rasch weiterzubilden und sich mehrere Fremdsprachen anzueignen. Denn sicherlich würden Nick und sie nicht mehr allzu lange in Toronto bleiben können, da sie nun beide unter der ‚Sonnenallergie‘ litten. Es wäre viel zu auffällig. Aber es machte ihr nichts aus. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie konnte es gar nicht erwarten, mit Nick in ein anderes Land zu ziehen, versehen mit neuer Identität und neuen Pässen. Vielleicht wäre es ja ganz interessant, eine Zeitlang in England zu verbringen? Sie war noch nie in Europa gewesen und es würde vermutlich keine allzu große Umstellung sein, in diesem Land zu leben, da die dortige Sprache sich kaum von der hiesigen unterschied.

Als es Mittagszeit war, hatte Natalie bereits die Zeitung und sämtliche Zeitschriften durchgelesen. Die Schwester servierte ihr eine heiße Hühnerbrühe und behauptete: „Das wird Sie wieder zu Kräften bringen, Miss Lambert.“

Natalie lächelte und tat so, als ob sie die Suppe essen würde. Doch kaum hatte die Krankenschwester sie verlassen, nahm Natalie den gefüllten Teller, ging zur Toilette, die sich in ihrem Einzelzimmer befand, und schüttete die Suppe dort hinein. Dann wartete sie noch ein paar Minuten, bevor sie die Spülung betätigte. Am Waschbecken ließ sie Wasser über den Teller laufen, um ihn zu säubern, und legte ihn danach auf das Tablett zurück.

„Eigentlich schade um das gute Essen“, dachte Natalie voller Bedauern. Die Suppe hatte gut gerochen, aber leider war es nicht ratsam für sie, sie zu essen. Vampire vertrugen menschliche Nahrung schlecht, hatte Nick ihr stets erzählt. Nun, er musste es wissen. Immerhin lebte er schon beinahe 800 Jahre lang in diesem verfluchten Zustand. Aber vielleicht fand sie ja doch einen Weg, wie er und sie wieder zu Menschen werden könnten. Doch zunächst einmal galt es, aus diesem Krankenhaus herauszukommen. Und dann musste sie gemeinsam mit Nick überlegen, wie es mit ihnen weitergehen sollte.

Die Schwester kam eine halbe Stunde später wieder ins Zimmer, freute sich, dass die Patientin die Suppe aufgegessen hatte, und räumte alles weg. Bevor sie ging, erkundigte sich Natalie bei ihr noch, ob es im Krankenhaus vielleicht eine Bibliothek gäbe. Sie erhielt eine positive Antwort und eine Beschreibung, wo sich die Bibliothek befand, und machte sich sogleich auf den Weg dorthin. Es waren immerhin noch ein paar Stunden, bis dieser Dr. Hastings endlich zum Dienst erschien, und sie langweilte sich schrecklich. Ein gutes Buch, so glaubte sie, würde dabei Abhilfe schaffen.

Leider erwies sich, dass die Bibliothek ein großes Fenster zum Park hinaus hatte, so dass Natalie es nicht wagte, den Büchersaal zu betreten. Ein wenig verärgert und enttäuscht zog sie sich wieder in ihr Zimmer zurück, den einzigen Ort, wo sie bei Tage sicher vor dem Sonnenlicht war. Sie griff nach der Tageszeitung und ließ ihre Wut an dieser aus, indem sie sie mehrfach zerriss, dann zerknüllte und auf den Boden warf, wo sie mit festen Tritten auf dem zerknüllten Papier herumtrampelte. Zwei der Boulevardblätter wurden auf dieselbe Weise zerstört, ehe Natalies Zorn verraucht war. Ernüchtert sah sie auf die Fetzen, die den gesamten Boden ihres Zimmers bedeckten, und schüttelte über sich selbst innerlich den Kopf. Sie hatte sich eben wie ein ungezogenes Kind aufgeführt und ihrer Wut unkontrolliert die Zügel schießen lassen. So schnell also konnte ein Vampir seine Selbstbeherrschung verlieren. Gut, dass sie es auf diese Art erlebt hatte und statt eines Menschen nur ein paar Zeitungen daran glauben mussten. Jetzt kannte sie die Anfangssymptome dieser grimmigen Wut und vermutete, dass sie auf jegliches heftige Gefühl in ähnlicher Weise reagierte. Sie würde in Zukunft darauf achten und versuchen, die Kontrolle über ihre Emotionen zu behalten. Sicherlich erforderte dies ein intensives Training und Nick würde es mit ihr üben müssen. Verdammt, er war ihr Meister und damit auch für sie verantwortlich! In ihrer Brust machte sich erneut Enttäuschung über Nick breit. Aus welchem Grunde befand sie sich noch hier im Krankenhaus, anstatt bei ihm in der Wohnung, wo er sie versorgen konnte, wie es angemessen war? Sie fühlte sich von Nick im Stich gelassen. Nun ja, aber sie hatte sich dafür entschieden, bei ihm zu bleiben. Schließlich hatte er sie verzweifelt darum angefleht, als sie die Gelegenheit hatte, der hellen Gestalt ins Licht zu folgen.

Bedrückt fragte sich Natalie, ob sie nicht doch die falsche Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Dann machte sie sich daran, die Zeitungsfetzen vom Boden aufzusammeln und in den Papierkorb zu werfen. Die Putzfrau würde sich sicherlich wundern, warum er vollgefüllt war.

Unruhig blickte Natalie auf die Uhr, die über der Tür ihres Krankenzimmers hing. Erst 14.30 Uhr und draußen noch helllichter Tag. Sie konnte es zwar kaum erwarten, diese Gebäude zu verlassen, aber das war ja unmöglich. Sie musste wohl oder übel nicht nur auf Dr. Hastings warten, sondern auch darauf, dass es dunkel wurde. Doch was sollte sie bis dahin nur tun?/ Sie schüttelte ihre Kissen auf, deckte das Bett zu und warf sich dann angezogen auf die Bettdecke, starrte gedankenverloren auf die weiße Wand über sich. Ja, was taten Vampire tagsüber? Sie schliefen. Aber sie war gar nicht müde. Vielmehr dachte sie an die Nacht zurück, in der sie mit Nick geschlafen hatte. Diese Gedanken waren ihr überaus angenehm und sie gab sich ganz den lustvollen Empfindungen hin, die ihr bei dieser Erinnerung unwillkürlich kamen. Sie bereute es nicht, mit Nick geschlafen zu haben, und sie bereute es ebenso wenig, dass sie ihm erlaubt hatte, sie zu verwandeln. Es war ihr vollkommen ernst damit gewesen, als sie Nick sagte, für immer mit ihm zusammenbleiben zu wollen. Und er hatte sich zweimal danach erkundigt, ob sie es wirklich wollte. Ja, das passte zu Nick! Er litt unter seinem Vampirdasein und wollte sie davor bewahren. Aber da sie es schließlich von ihm gefordert hatte und er sicherlich in jenem Augenblick äußerst erregt gewesen war, musste seine Leidenschaft für sie ihn seine Selbstkontrolle vergessen haben lassen. Ansonsten hätte Nick es niemals über sich bringen können, sie zu beißen… Bereute er es jetzt etwa und ließ sie deswegen hier im Krankenhaus zurück, weil er hoffte, dass die Ärzte ihre Verwandlung aufhalten konnten?

Ein unerträglicher Schmerz durchdrang Natalie, als ihr diese sehr wahrscheinliche Möglichkeit durch den Kopf schoss. Aber es passte nur allzu gut zu Nicks Ansichten. Er hasste es, ein Vampir zu sein, und er hatte sich geschworen, nie wieder einen Menschen in seinesgleichen zu verwandeln. Die einzige Ausnahme war Richard gewesen – aber auch da hatte Nick es nur sehr widerwillig und auf ihre flehentlichen Bitten hin getan. Und jetzt bereute er es wahrscheinlich, dass er sie auch zu einem Vampir gemacht hatte. Um sie am Leben zu erhalten, hatte er ihr ein wenig von seinem eigenen Blut in einem Glas zu trinken gegeben und dann sicherlich durch Hypnose Schanke dazu veranlasst, zu ihr zu fahren und in ihre Wohnung einzudringen, damit er den Notarzt rief und sie damit in letzter Sekunde rettete…

Ja, das Szenario schien Natalie nur allzu wahrscheinlich zu sein und es machte sie traurig. Sie begann zu weinen, obwohl sie nachvollziehen konnte, dass Nick sie dadurch nur hatte retten wollen.

Nick wollte sie nicht!

Er hatte zwar mit ihr geschlafen und es hatte ihm unverkennbar Vergnügen bereitet, aber als er dann merkte, was er angerichtet hatte, indem er sie biss, musste er sofort über seinen eigenen Kontrollverlust erschrocken gewesen sein.

Warum nur, verdammt noch mal, konnte Nick nicht einfach akzeptieren, dass sie ihn liebte?

Warum konnte er nicht einsehen, dass es ihr nichts ausmachte, als weiblicher Vampir mit ihm zu leben, ihm in der dunklen Nacht seiner Verzweiflung zur Seite zu stehen, als ewige Gefährtin? Sie war stark genug für sie beide und vielleicht fand sie auch einen Weg, um den Fluch des Vampirismus aufzuheben. Warum nur vertraute Nick ihr nicht?

Als sie intim miteinander waren, hatte sie doch das starke Gefühl gehabt, ihm viel zu bedeuten. Hatte sie sich etwa wirklich geirrt? Hatte sie sich von ihrer eigenen Verliebtheit zu Nick blenden lassen? Hatte Nick sie wirklich getäuscht?

Nein, das passte nicht zu Nick. Sie kannte ihn doch. Und die weißgewandete Frau hatte ihr doch bestätigt, dass Nick sie liebte… dass er sie liebte, so gut er es vermochte… bedeutete das etwa, dass seine Liebe zu ihr nicht so stark war wie umgekehrt? Aber wenigstens liebte er sie. Sie war ihm nicht gleichgültig! Und er war ja auch an ihrem Bett gewesen, hatte ihre Hand gehalten, ihr über den Kopf gestrichen und sie zu trösten versucht, indem er ihr versicherte, dass sie wieder gesund werden würde.

Armer Nick! Er war nicht so stark wie sie, er brauchte ihren Beistand!

Und sie würde ihn aufsuchen, sobald dieser Dr. Hastings sie aus dem Krankenhaus entließ.

Nick sollte wissen, dass sie zu ihm hielt – dass sie ihm seine vermeintliche Schuld verzieh! Sie selbst hatte doch gewollt, dass er sie in einen Vampir verwandelte. Er sollte ruhigen Herzens akzeptieren, dass sie ihn immer noch liebte und bereit war, für alle Ewigkeit mit ihm durch die Dunkelheit zu gehen…

 

*~*~*~*

 

Natalie war schließlich doch wieder ein wenig eingeschlummert, wurde aber sanft durch eine Schwester geweckt, als draußen die Abenddämmerung einsetzte.

„Aufwachen, Miss Lambert“, sagte die Schwester freundlich zu ihr und Natalie erwachte sofort. Sie brauchte einen kurzen Moment, um sich bewusstzuwerden, wo sie sich befand. Dann fragte sie: „Ist Dr. Hastings schon im Hause?“

„Ja, Miss Lambert, und er war bereits vor einer halben Stunde bei Ihnen“, erwiderte die Schwester. „Seiner Ansicht nach sind Sie wieder gesund und dürfen heute schon nach Hause zurück. Allerdings meinte er, sie müssten sich noch ein paar Tage ausruhen und alles langsam angehen lassen. Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich Ihnen beim Packen helfen.“

„Nein, danke, das ist nicht nötig“, versicherte Natalie gut gelaunt und erhob sich vom Bett. „Es sind ja nur ein paar Sachen. Aber es wäre nett, wenn Sie mir ein Taxi rufen würden.“

„Selbstverständlich, Miss Lambert. Ihre Papiere und die Krankmeldung können Sie dann am Empfang abholen. Gute Besserung!“

Nach diesen abschließenden Worten nickte ihr die Schwester freundlich zu und verließ dann das Zimmer. Natalie verlor keine Zeit, packte rasch ihre kleine Reisetasche, warf die Jacke über und ging dann zur Rezeption, um all ihre Papiere abzuholen. Keine fünf Minuten später war das Taxi für sie da und sie ließ sich zunächst nach Hause fahren. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl für sie, als sie ihre Wohnung betrat, ohne dass Sidney ihr schnurrend entgegenkam und um ihre Beine strich.

„Nun, vielleicht ist es auch besser, wenn er für immer bei Jenny bleibt“, dachte Natalie traurig, denn sie fürchtete, dass ein warmes, lebendiges Wesen wie ihr Kater möglicherweise Opfer ihres Blutdurstes werden konnte. Und das wollte sie ihrem geliebten Stubentiger nicht antun.

Sie zog die Jacke aus, hängte sie in die Garderobe und ging dann in ihr Schlafzimmer, um die kleine Reisetasche auszupacken. Es waren nur noch drei frische Unterhöschen, ein Nachthemd, zwei Blusen und ein dünner Wollpulli drinnen, alles Kleidungsstücke, die sie nicht benutzt hatte und daher zurück in den Schrank tat. Die restliche Unterwäsche flog in den Behälter, in dem sie ihre Schmutzwäsche zu sammeln pflegte. Sie könnte ja morgen Abend rasch eine Maschine laufenlassen. Heute hatte sie noch etwas anderes vor.

Natalie ging in ihr Wohnzimmer und wählte Nicks Nummer. Vielleicht war er ja noch zu Hause?

Sie ließ es mehrmals klingeln, bis ihr Liebster endlich abhob.

„Ja, Knight?!“

„Ich bin‘s, Nick!“, meldete sie sich.

„Natalie?“, fragte er überrascht. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?“

„Ja“, gab sie mit ruhiger Stimme zurück. „Ich bin gerade aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden und würde gern mit dir sprechen. Hast du Zeit, damit ich vorbeikommen kann?“

„Na klar, Natalie, für dich doch immer. Ich muss erst in zwei Stunden zum Dienst, aber du bleibst besser zu Hause. Ich bin in wenigen Minuten bei dir.“

„Wie du möchtest“, erwiderte sie und schöpfte erneut Hoffnung. Vielleicht fiel es Nick leichter, die Veränderung, die sie beide betraf, zu akzeptieren, wenn sie mit ihm in ihrer eigenen Wohnung sprach. Und hoffentlich brachte er eine Flasche des Stoffes mit, den sie beide benötigten. Sie spürte, dass sie wieder Durst bekam. Es war bis jetzt zwar nur ein leichtes Verlangen, aber es sollte möglichst bald gestillt werden…

 

*~*~*~*

 

Freudestrahlend öffnete Natalie, nachdem es an der Tür geklingelt hatte. Es war tatsächlich Nick, aber er hatte keine Weinflasche mit roter Flüssigkeit bei sich.

„Komm rein“, bat sie dennoch freundlich und er folgte dieser Aufforderung mit einem Lächeln.

„Geht es dir auch wirklich gut, Nat?“, erkundigte er sich besorgt, als sie die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte.

„Dr. Hastings meinte, ich sei wieder in Ordnung“, gab sie zurück und führte ihn dann in ihr Wohnzimmer, wo sie den ersten Kuss miteinander ausgetauscht hatten. einige Tage vor jenem Valentinstag, an dem sie abends gemeinsam im ‚Azure‘ gewesen waren.

„Setz dich, Nick, ich muss dringend mit dir reden.“

Ihr Liebster ließ sich in einen Sessel nieder und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Jetzt, da er so nahe vor ihr saß und sie mit seinem treuherzigen Blick anstarrte, wusste Natalie nicht recht, wie sie beginnen sollte. Aus Unsicherheit setzte sie sich ihm schräg gegenüber auf die Couch.

„Nun, Natalie“, begann er endlich. „Was hast du auf dem Herzen?“

„Ich bin dir doch wichtig, nicht wahr?“, fragte sie.

„Natürlich, Natalie, das weißt du doch!“, versicherte er ihr in glaubhaftem Ton. „Und ich werde dir helfen, egal was es ist. Kannst du dich denn endlich wieder an den Freitagabend im _‚La Place‘_ erinnern?“

„Im _La Place_ ?“, fragte Natalie verwundert.

„Schanke und ich haben herausgefunden, dass das die Diskothek ist, in der du gewesen bist.“

„Ach, tatsächlich? Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich gar nicht darauf geachtet, wie der Laden hieß, als ich ausging. Ich wollte einfach nur ein bisschen Spaß und habe dem Taxifahrer gesagt, er soll mich irgendwo hinbringen, wo etwas los ist.“

„Das _La Place_ ist im Moment ein sehr angesagter Club in Toronto“, erklärte Nick. „Für meinen Geschmack zwar etwas zu sehr Schicki-Micki, aber wem’s gefällt; allerdings hätte ich nie gedacht, dass du auf so etwas stehst.“

„Nun ja, ins _Raven_ konnte ich damals ja schlecht gehen“, gab Natalie ein wenig schnippisch zurück. „Der Laden ist mir ein wenig zu düster, um mich darin unbeschwert amüsieren zu können. Im _La Place_ verhielt es sich da schon anders, denn dort hatte ich an jenem Abend viel Spaß. Mag sein, dass manche der Leute, die sich in diesem Club aufhalten, ein wenig oberflächlich sind. Dennoch gab es genügend interessante Gentlemen, die überaus charmant waren und es verstanden, mich zum Lachen zu bringen. Und viele der Herren umschwärmten mich und ließen es durchaus nicht an schmeichelhaften Komplimenten fehlen.“

„Ja, das glaube ich gern“, meinte Nick und nickte lächelnd. „Du bist ja auch eine attraktive und sehr charmante Frau, Natalie. Dennoch musst du an diesem Freitag irgendjemanden auf dich aufmerksam gemacht haben, der dir nicht gut tat. Wie ich hörte, sollst du einen hohen Blutverlust gehabt haben, als man dich in deinem Schlafzimmer bewusstlos fand.“

Natalie schnaubte vor Wut.

„Also das ist doch wirklich die Höhe!“, fuhr sie ihn an. „Nun tue nicht so scheinheilig, als wüsstest du nicht, was mit mir los war. Schließlich habe ich all das nur dir zu verdanken!“

„Mir?“, fragte Nick überrascht und runzelte verständnislos die Stirn. „Entschuldige, Nat, aber ich kann dir im Moment nicht folgen. Was meinst du damit, du hättest alles mir zu verdanken?!“

Natalie merkte, wie der Zorn sie zu übermannen drohte. Deshalb bemühte sie sich, tief durchzuatmen und in Gedanken von Zehn auf Null herunterzuzählen. Es half tatsächlich, sie soweit zu beruhigen, dass sie die Kontrolle über sich behielt.

In etwas ruhigerem Ton fuhr sie dann fort: „Ich kann ja verstehen, dass du aufgrund dessen unter starken Schuldgefühlen leidest, Nick. Aber verdrängen hilft uns beiden nicht weiter. Bitte, glaub mir, dass ich dir in dieser Hinsicht niemals etwas vorwerfen werde. Allerdings erwarte ich von dir, dass du deine Pflicht erfüllst, wie es sich gehört!“

„Welche Pflicht denn?“, fragte Nick und schien völlig irritiert zu sein. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wovon du sprichst, Natalie.“

„Nun hör schon auf mit deinem scheinheiligen Getue!“, schrie sie ihn empört an. „Du willst mir doch nicht im Ernst erzählen, dass du dich nicht an unsere gemeinsame Nacht erinnern kannst?!“

„Unsere gemeinsame Nacht?“

„Ja, Nick! Unsere gemeinsame Nacht! Die Nacht, in der wir uns geliebt haben und in der du mich fragtest, ob ich tatsächlich so wie du werden will! Und da ich es wollte, ja mich danach sehnte, hast du mich durch einen Biss in den Hals zu deiner Gefährtin gemacht!“

„Was?!“

Nick war aufgesprungen und starrte sie entsetzt an. Natalie konnte nicht fassen, wie weit seine Selbstverleugnung ging.

„Was ist?!“, fuhr sie ihn erneut an. „Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen, dass ich deine Verleugnungsspielchen nicht mitspielen will?“

„Aber… aber, Natalie…“, stotterte Nick unsicher. „Ich… ich…“

„Ja, ja, es geht dir immer nur um dich und dein Selbstmitleid!“, schrie sie aufgebracht. „Aber was ist mit mir? Als mein Meister bist du für mich verantwortlich! Willst du nicht endlich deiner Pflicht nachkommen und mich unterrichten, wie ich als Vampir überlebe?!“

„Bitte, beruhige dich wieder, Natalie“, bat er sie mit sanfter Stimme.

Sie warf ihm jedoch nur einen flammenden Blick voller Zorn zu.

„Ich will mich nicht beruhigen! Wie kann ich es, wenn du mich dauernd verletzt?!“

„Das tue ich doch gar nicht, Nat“, beschwichtigte er sie. „Ich wollte dich wirklich niemals verletzen, bitte, glaub mir. Vielmehr war mir daran gelegen, alles zu tun, um dein Leben zu schützen.“

Natalie lachte kurz und trocken auf.

„Schöne Methode, mein Leben zu schützen!“, höhnte sie. „Erst mit mir schlafen und mich dann beißen! Danke sehr, es ist mir recht! Aber dann steh auch endlich dazu und sorge für mich, so wie es als mein Meister deine Pflicht ist!“

„Bist du denn wirklich sicher, Natalie, dass du ein Vampir bist?“

„Natürlich! Ich wollte heute Nachmittag im Park der Klinik spazierengehen. Leider hat dabei das Sonnenlicht beinah meinen Arm verbrannt. Gibt es einen besseren Beweis dafür, dass ich jetzt eine von euch bin?!“

„Das tut mir wirklich leid, Natalie. Ich habe niemals gewollt, dass du ebenso wie ich zu einem solch verfluchten Dasein verdammt bist.“

Er ließ sich wieder auf den Sessel sinken, vergrub sein Gesicht in beide Hände und fing an zu weinen. Als Natalie das sah, verrauchte ihr Zorn genauso schnell, wie er gekommen war. Sie empfand nur noch Mitleid für Nick, ging auf ihn zu und legte ihm behutsam eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Mach dir doch keine Vorwürfe“, sagte sie sanft und strich ihm tröstend über das Haar. „Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen und wir sollten das Beste daraus machen.“

„Es ist alles meine Schuld“, schluchzte er und sah sie wieder an. Seine Augen waren gerötet und rote Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen.

„Nicht doch“, murmelte sie zärtlich und fuhr ihm liebevoll durchs Haar. Dann beugte sie sich zu ihm hinab und küsste ihm behutsam die Tränen vom Antlitz. Der leicht metallische Geschmack des Salz-Blut-Gemisches schmeckte ihr vorzüglich und sie bemerkte, dass sie mehr davon wollte.

„Komm, Nick, lass uns zu dir gehen“, forderte sie ihn sanft auf. „Du hast sicherlich noch etwas zu trinken im Haus, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, Natalie“, gab er zurück und sah sie traurig an. Dann strich er ihr ebenfalls behutsam über die Wange. „Du hast Durst?“

„Ja, und ich glaube, dass er immer schlimmer wird.“

Nicholas nickte, erhob sich und reichte Natalie seine Hand. Wenn sie schon dazu verdammt war, das gleiche schlimme Schicksal mit ihm zu teilen, wollte er wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass sie aus lauter Blutdurst keinen Menschen tötete.

„Lass uns zu mir fliegen, Nat.“

Zögernd ergriff sie daraufhin seine Hand, schaute zu ihm hoch und meinte unsicher: „Ich bin noch nie geflogen, Nick.“

„Es ist nicht schwer“, versuchte er sie aufzumuntern. Sie lächelte tatsächlich etwas.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du dich endlich um mich kümmerst“, meinte sie dann.

„Das ist doch selbstverständlich, Nat. Du weißt doch, wie wichtig du mir bist.“

„Meinst du es wirklich so, wie du es eben sagtest?“

„Natürlich! Ich werde dir helfen, dich so rasch wie möglich in dein neues Dasein einzufinden.“

Natalie strahlte ihn jetzt regelrecht an und näherte sich seinem Gesicht, um ihn zu küssen. Nick wich ein wenig zurück.

„Nicht doch, Nat, was soll das?!“

„Was das soll?“, fragte sie irritiert und zog ihre Augenbrauen fragend zusammen. „Ich liebe dich, verdammt noch mal!“

Nick lächelte traurig und schloss sie einen Moment lang in die Arme.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Natalie“, murmelte er sanft. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seine Taille und blickte wieder lächelnd zu ihm hoch, ein Schalk saß ihr in den Augen.

„Wird auch endlich Zeit, dass du dich dazu bekennst“, meinte sie in neckendem Ton und versuchte erneut, ihn zu küssen, doch er drehte sein Gesicht von ihr weg. In Natalie stieg wieder Wut auf.

„Warum tust du das?!“, fragte sie verärgert. „Warum willst du nicht, dass ich dich küsse?!“

„Nun, es scheint mir momentan nicht angebracht“, gab er zögernd zurück.

„Nicht angebracht? Was soll dieser Blödsinn, Nick? Ich denke, du liebst mich?!“

„Ja, natürlich… das tue ich, aber…“

„Aber…?“

„Mir geht nicht aus dem Kopf, wer dir das angetan hat.“

Natalies Augen begannen sich rötlich zu verfärben und ihre Brauen zogen sich drohend zusammen. Sie presste ihre Lippen so fest aufeinander, dass sie sich in einen schmalen Strich verwandelten. All dies gab dem vormals so weichen, sanften Antlitz Natalies ein hartes Aussehen, das grausam und abstoßend wirkte. Für Nick der endgültige Beweis, dass sie tatsächlich ein Vampir geworden war.

„Hör endlich auf mit diesen dummen Spielchen!“, knurrte sie mit verhaltenem Zorn. „Sei doch endlich mal ein Mann und steh zu dem, was du gemacht hast!“

„Ich bin dein Freund und will es gerne für immer sein“, gab Nicholas in ruhigem Ton zurück. „Und es tut mir unendlich leid, was dir widerfahren ist, Natalie!“

„Deine dämlichen Schuldgefühle solltest du am besten auch gleich auf den Müll werfen!“, fuhr sie ihn heftig an. „Ich habe genug davon! Sieh doch endlich ein, dass ich ein Vampir werden wollte! Ich bereue es nicht, mich dafür entschieden zu haben, dir in die Dunkelheit zu folgen, um für immer mit dir zusammensein und dir beistehen zu können. Verdammt, Nick, ich liebe dich!“

„Ich erwidere deine Gefühle, Natalie“, antwortete er traurig. „Und ich bin gerührt, dass du dein Leben für mich geopfert hast, auch wenn ich dieses Geschenk niemals wollte. Doch nun ist es zu spät, um all dies ungeschehen machen zu können… ach, wenn ich es doch nur könnte!“

„Oh ja, das glaube ich dir sofort“, sagte sie ärgerlich und schnaubte. „Deshalb hast du mich also durch Schanke ins Krankenhaus verfrachten lassen, um den Ärzten eine Chance zu geben, mein Leben zu retten, nicht wahr?!“

„Ich fürchte, es war dazu schon zu spät, als Schanke dich fand!“

„So?! Und weshalb hast du ihn dann in meine Wohnung geschickt?!“

„Ich habe nichts dergleichen getan, Natalie.“

„Ach komm, hör endlich mit deiner Lügerei auf! Natürlich hast du mittels leichter Hypnose veranlasst, dass Schanke mich findet!“

„Warum hätte ich das tun sollen, Natalie?“

„Ganz einfach: Nachdem du mich gebissen und mir dein Blut zu trinken gegeben hast, wurdest du von Reuegefühlen gepackt und wolltest deinen Fehler wieder korrigieren!“

„Du irrst dich, Natalie, ich wäre niemals so töricht gewesen“, erwiderte Nick und schüttelte den Kopf. „Denn mir ist bestens bekannt, dass eine Verwandlung niemals rückgängig gemacht werden kann, nachdem man dem auserwählten Opfer sein Blut einflößte.“

„Was soll das heißen?“, wollte die Ärztin wissen, starrte ihn allerdings noch mit bösen Augen und hartem Gesicht an.

„Ich bin es nicht gewesen, der dich auf die andere Seite hinüberbrachte“, erklärte Nick mit ruhiger Stimme und einen Moment lang herrschte eine hörbare Stille im Raum. Dann fuhr er fort: „Der Vampir, der dich verwandelte, war entweder noch sehr unerfahren oder ihm war egal, was aus dir wird. In diesem Falle handelt es sich bei ihm um einen sehr verantwortungslosen Charakter.“

„Ach, tatsächlich?“, fragte Natalie tonlos.

„Ja, so muss es gewesen sein“, behauptete er.

„Und welcher dieser Fälle trifft deiner Meinung nach zu? Ist mein Meister ebenfalls ein junger, unerfahrener Vampir wie ich oder gehört er eher zu der Sorte, die pflichtvergessen ist?“

„Das kann ich wirklich nicht sagen, Natalie. Doch wenn man bedenkt, wie erfolgreich er dich täuschen konnte, spricht es eher für letzteren Fall.“

„Ja, ich bin der gleichen Meinung wie du“, erwiderte die Ärztin, hob dann plötzlich ihre Hand und schlug ihm hart ins Gesicht. Dann drehte sie sich um und verließ die Wohnung. Sie fühlte sich von Nick nicht nur getäuscht, sondern auch zutiefst gedemütigt. Für wie dumm hielt er sie eigentlich, dass er ihr allen Ernstes das Märchen auftischte, Opfer eines anderen Vampirs geworden zu sein? In ihrer Liebesnacht hatte er sie wie selbstverständlich beim Namen genannt, schien überaus vertraut mit ihr zu sein und war keineswegs irritiert gewesen, mit ‚Nick‘ angesprochen zu werden. Oh ja, er war wirklich ein sehr pflichtvergessener Meister…

 


	6. Chapter 6

Eine Weile lief Natalie ziellos durch die Straßen von Toronto, ohne sich darüber bewusst zu sein, dass sie schneller als gewöhnlich war. Doch es fiel in dem Treiben des Nachtlebens Torontos keinem wirklich auf. Die Passanten achteten nicht aufeinander, waren mit sich selbst genug als beschäftigt… genau wie Natalie, in deren Innerem es vor Zorn tobte. Aber noch etwas meldete sich nach einer Weile in ihr und trieb sie dazu an, ihre Schritte in Richtung  _‚Raven‘_ zu lenken. Sie musste unbedingt etwas trinken, denn ihr Durst wurde heftiger und sie bemerkte, dass sie allmählich begann, einige der Menschen, die ihr unterwegs begegneten, dermaßen intensiv anzustarren, dass sie die feinen Blutäderchen durch deren Haut schimmern sah.

Die Türsteher vor Janettes Club grinsten ihr wissend zu, als sie sich dem Eingang näherte, und ließen sie einfach ein, ohne Fragen zu stellen. Als sie das Innere des _‚Raven‘_ betrat, fühlte sie sich irgendwie heimisch. Sie ließ ihren Blick über die Gäste gleiten und war erstaunt, wie leicht es ihr fiel, die Menschen von den Vampiren zu unterscheiden. Merkwürdig, dass die Sterblichen nicht spürten, in welcher Gefahr sie sich befanden. Doch bisher war ihr nichts darüber zu Ohren gekommen, dass einer der Gäste dieses Clubs ein Opfer der Blutsauger geworden war.

Unwillig verscheuchte Natalie diesen Gedanken und ging die wenigen Treppenstufen hinunter, die direkt in den Club führten. Sie steuerte zielbewusst auf die Bar zu und bestellte bei dem Barkeeper, der ebenfalls ein Vampir war, etwas zu trinken.

„Haben Sie einen besonderen Wunsch“, erkundigte er sich höflich.

„Ich… ich weiß nicht…“, murmelte sie unsicher. „Was servieren Sie denn üblicherweise jemandem, der so ist wie Sie?“

„Ich verstehe“, gab er zurück, schenkte ihr den Anflug eines Lächelns und machte sich daran, etwas für sie zusammenzumixen. Wenige Augenblicke später stellte er ihr ein großes Glas mit roter Flüssigkeit hin. „Einmal ‚Janets Special-Drink‘, bitte sehr.“

„Danke“, sagte Natalie und betrachtete sich einen Moment lang genau den Inhalt des Glases. Es roch verführerisch, auch wenn es sich dabei nicht nur um Blut handeln konnte. Zaghaft nahm sie das Glas, führte es an die Lippen und trank einen Schluck. Es schmeckte köstlich! Eine Mischung aus Lebenssaft und einem süßen, schweren Rotwein. Vermutlich eher die Geschmacksrichtung weiblicher Vampire. Sie trank weiter, spürte, wie ihr Körper sich mit Kraft auffüllte und ihr Gemüt sich allmählich wieder beruhigte.

„Guten Abend, Frau Doktor!“

Überrascht schaute Natalie nach links, woher die Stimme, die sie gerade begrüßt hatte, kam. Janette lehnte sich entspannt an die Bar und beäugte sie interessiert. Schließlich meinte die Clubbesitzerin mit einem spöttischen Lächeln und süffisanter Stimme: „Wie es scheint, haben Sie die Seiten gewechselt.“

„Ganz recht“, gab Natalie schroff zurück „Aber derjenige, der mir das angetan hat, lässt mich damit völlig allein.“

„Wer war es denn?“, erkundigte sich Janette interessiert.

„Nick!“, gab die Ärztin verärgert zurück. „Und jetzt tut er so, als sei nichts geschehen.“

„Das klingt allerdings seltsam“, meinte ihre Gesprächspartnerin. „Ich dachte, Nicholas wolle mit Ihrer Hilfe wieder seine Sterblichkeit zurückerlangen, was selbstverständlich ein furchtloses Unterfangen ist. Doch das ist eine andere Sache. Es scheint mir widersinnig, dass Nicholas Sie auf unsere Seite holte, wo er selbst doch seine Existenz dermaßen verabscheut. Sind Sie sicher, dass er es war, der Sie verwandelte?“

„Absolut sicher! Wer sollte es denn sonst gewesen sein? Er war einfach nachts in meiner Wohnung… und er war der einzige Vampir, dem ich das je erlaubte. Natürlich war es Nick!“

Über Janettes Antlitz glitt wieder ein spöttisches Lächeln.

„Sie scheinen tatsächlich zu glauben, dass ein Vampir eine Erlaubnis braucht, um in die Wohnung eines Menschen einzudringen, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, natürlich! Jedenfalls habe ich das so in verschiedenen Büchern über unsere Art gelesen.“

Janette lachte laut auf und winkte den Barkeeper zu sich heran.

„Hast du das eben mitbekommen, Miklos? Unsere liebe Frau Doktor hier ist davon überzeugt, dass wir eine Erlaubnis brauchen, um die Bleibe eines Menschen betreten zu können.“

Der hochgewachsene, schlanke, blasse Mann mit den halblangen Haaren begann ebenfalls zu lachen, wandte sich dann Natalie zu und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist ein Märchen“, erklärte er mit einem seltsamen, harten Akzent, der deutlich verriet, dass er keineswegs von hier stammte. Vielleicht war er ja vor kurzem erst aus Osteuropa hergekommen?

„Aber warum glauben die Menschen es dann?“, fragte Natalie verwirrt und blickte von ihm zu Janette.

„Meine liebe Frau Doktor, die Sterblichen tun alles, um ihre Angst vor uns zu beschwichtigen“, antwortete die Clubbesitzerin grinsend. „Und es liegt in unserem eigenen Interesse, die Menschen in diesem Glauben zu lassen. Es kommt uns auch sehr entgegen, dass man allgemein der Auffassung ist, Vampire gehören ins Reich der Phantasie.“

„Nun, nicht alle Sterblichen sind davon überzeugt“, widersprach Natalie.

„Nicht einmal eine so rational denkende Frau wie Sie“, entgegnete Janette und verzog ihren Mund zu einem noch breiteren Grinsen, das auf die Ärztin sehr heimtückisch wirkte. Dann fuhr sie fort: „Wir tun alles, um die Menschen in dem Glauben zu lassen, dass wir nicht existieren. Sollte wider Erwarten doch einmal ein Sterblicher uns auf die Schliche kommen, wissen wir, was dagegen zu unternehmen ist.“

„Tun sie denn immer etwas dagegen?“, wollte Natalie erstaunt wissen.

„Immer“, bestätigte ihr Janette und nickte.

„Aber… aber warum… warum haben sie mich dann so lange unbehelligt gelassen?“

„Können Sie sich das wirklich nicht denken, Natalie?“

„Nein.“

„Nun, dann will ich Ihnen etwas auf die Sprünge helfen, meine Liebe“, erwiderte Janette und sah sie nun eindringlich an. „Der einzige Grund, warum Ihnen nichts passierte, lag darin, dass die Gemeinschaft glaubte, Sie wären Nicholas‘ Auserwählte. Wir überlassen es immer dem jeweiligen Vampir, wann genau er den geliebten Sterblichen auf die andere Seite holt.“

„Nun, er hat es vor ein paar Tagen getan!“, zischte Natalie, deren Wut bei der Erwähnung von Nick wieder rasch in ihr hochstieg. „Und dann hat er mich einfach alleingelassen! Im Stich gelassen! Ich lag bewusstlos in meinem Bett, als mein Kollege Schanke mich fand. Wissen Sie, dass ich wegen Nicks mangelnder Verantwortung für mich die letzten Tage im Krankenhaus verbringen musste? Ich kann von Glück reden, dass der Arzt anordnete, mein Zimmer abgedunkelt zu lassen.“

„Das hört sich in der Tat ziemlich übel an“, murmelte Janette und runzelte verständnislos die Stirn.

„Und dabei hat Nick behauptet, mich zu lieben“, gab die Ärztin leise zurück und ließ ihren Blick zu Boden gleiten, während sich ihr das Herz erneut zusammenkrampfte.

„Nun, vielleicht hat er Sie wirklich geliebt“, meinte Janette ironisch. „Und ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass er Sie in einem leidenschaftlichen Moment, da er die Kontrolle über sich verlor, biss und aussaugte… und danach zutiefst bereute, was er getan hat. Möglicherweise wollte Nicholas Ihr Leben retten. Er ist manchmal wirklich sehr naiv. Sie sollten es ihm nachsehen.“

„Ich würde ihm alles verzeihen, wenn er ehrlich zu mir wäre. Aber er leugnet es ab, mich auf die andere Seite geholt und verwandelt zu haben!“

„Ach?“

„Ja, es ist so!“, erklärte Natalie und spürte, wie die Empörung über Nick wieder in ihr hochstieg. „Als er mich im Krankenhaus besuchte, bat ich ihn um Hilfe, doch er unterließ es, mich in seine Wohnung zu holen und aufzupäppeln. Dabei räumte er mir gegenüber bei unserer heutigen Aussprache ein, dass es keine Rettung für mich gab, nachdem er mir sein Blut verabreicht hatte. War er schon immer so verantwortungslos?!“

„Nun…“, begann Janette zögerlich und bedachte die Ärztin mit einem zweifelnden Blick. „Es ist wahr, dass Nicholas dazu neigt, seine Taten zu bereuen und sie wiedergutzumachen versucht.“

„Und er würde bestimmt am liebsten vergessen, dass er mich zu einem Wesen seiner Art gemacht hat, nicht wahr? Deshalb lehnt er jegliche Verantwortung dafür ab!“

„Möglich…“, murmelte die Besitzerin des _‚Raven‘_. „Nicholas war schon immer mehr ein Junge als ein Mann. Er neigt tatsächlich dazu, die Verantwortung auf andere abzuwälzen.“

„Und ich hatte immer den Eindruck gehabt, er sei mir gegenüber wenigstens ehrlich“, sagte Natalie enttäuscht, dann sah sie Janette wieder direkt an. „Sie waren doch sehr lange Zeit mit ihm in einer Beziehung. Wie haben Sie es nur mit einem so launenhaften Mann aushalten können?“

„Also erstens waren wir nicht immer zusammen, sondern nur ab und zu, wenngleich manchmal auch für eine lange Zeit, und zweitens wusste ich von Anfang an, welche Art von Mann Nicholas ist. Es macht mir nichts aus, die Führung in unserer Beziehung innezuhaben und die Stärkere zu sein. Dafür ist Nicholas äußerst aufmerksam, liebenswürdig und zärtlich. Es gibt nur wenige Frauen, die seinem jungenhaften Charme widerstehen können. Sie sind doch auch recht angetan von ihm.“

„Ich war es!“, gab Natalie zu und nickte. „Doch ich habe allmählich genug von ihm. Sein Mangel an Aufrichtigkeit und Verantwortungsgefühl hat mir eine Seite an Nick offenbart, mit der ich nicht zu leben bereit bin. Und nun kann ich zusehen, wie ich allein mit meinem neuen Zustand klarkomme, da mein Meister nicht willens ist, mich zu unterrichten.“

„Nicholas ist in dieser Hinsicht tatsächlich kein sehr guter Lehrer“, erwiderte Janette. „Auch wenn Sie den Eindruck gewonnen haben, dass er allein gut zurechtkommt, ist das nicht der Fall. Glauben Sie mir, Natalie, er ist froh, dass ich in dieser Stadt bin und er jederzeit zu mir kommen kann, wenn er einen Rat braucht oder sich aussprechen will.“

„Ist er wirklich so labil?“, fragte Natalie ungläubig.

„Er war schon immer sehr unbeständig“, bestätigte ihr Janette und nickte. Wieder lächelte sie spöttisch. „Ich dachte, Ihnen sei Nicholas‘ Charakter zur Genüge bekannt, Frau Doktor?“

„Offenbar nicht“, entgegnete die Ärztin tonlos und sah enttäuscht zu Boden. Sie spürte, dass sie den Tränen nah war. „Meine Gefühle für Nick müssen mich wohl völlig blind gemacht haben…“

„Diese Einschätzung ist vollkommen richtig!“, drang da eine wohlklingende, tiefe Männerstimme an ihr Ohr. Erschrocken blickte sie auf. Direkt neben Janette stand nun ein hochgewachsener, älterer Mann mit kurzen, blonden Haaren, der sie mit seinen blauen Augen offen ansah und lächelte. Es war der Mann, den sie schon einmal in einem ihrer Träume gesehen hatte. Sie erinnerte sich genau daran.

„Wer sind Sie?“, fragte Natalie und starrte ihn perplex an.

„Ts, ts, ts, ich scheine wohl keinen bleibenden Eindruck bei dir hinterlassen zu haben, Natalie“, sagte er in leicht spöttischem Ton. „Kannst du dich wirklich nicht mehr an unseren gemeinsamen Abend im ‚Azure‘ erinnern, wo wir so nett miteinander geplaudert haben?“

„Unseren Abend im ‚Azure‘?“

„Ja, bedauerlicherweise musste Nicholas uns dann stören…“

„Verzeihen Sie, aber mir fehlt jegliche Erinnerung daran“, erklärte Natalie.

Der ältere Mann und Janette warfen sich einen Blick zu und grinsten breit. Dann wandte er sich wieder der Ärztin zu: „Mein Name ist Lucien Lacroix und ich lud dich am Valentinstag ein, mit mir zusammen im ‚Azure‘ zu speisen. Schließlich wollte ich die Frau kennenlernen, von der ich glaubte, sie hätte Nicholas völlig in ihren Bann gezogen. Leider erwies sich dies als ein Irrtum. Tut mir sehr leid für dich, Natalie.“

„Wenn das wahr ist, warum kann ich mich dann nicht mehr an Sie oder diesen Abend im ‚Azure‘ erinnern?“

Lacroix lächelte nachsichtig und erwiderte: „Nicholas muss dich hypnotisiert und dir eingegeben haben, alles zu vergessen, was an jenem Abend vorgefallen ist. Er hat es sicherlich nur gut gemeint, auch wenn ich ein wenig gekränkt bin. Aber dafür kannst du ja nichts, Natalie.“

„Das verstehe ich nicht“, meinte die Ärztin. „Warum sollte Nick wollen, dass ich das vergesse?“

„Vielleicht war er eifersüchtig, weil wir uns gut verstehen, meine Liebe“, mutmaßte Lacroix.

„Tun wir das?“

„Natürlich, Natalie. Wenigstens war es an jenem Abend im ‚Azure‘ so“, behauptete der ältere Mann. „Und ich finde dich nach wie vor überaus charmant, meine liebe Natalie. Würdest du mir daher das Vergnügen bereiten, mich ins Separee zu begleiten? Dort können wir uns ungestört weiter unterhalten. Du hast sicherlich noch die eine oder andere Frage, nicht wahr?“

„Ich wusste nicht, dass es hier so etwas wie ein Separee gibt“, murmelte Natalie und sah verwundert zu Janette.

„Es ist auch nur für ganz besondere Gäste vorgesehen“, antwortete die Clubbesitzerin und bedachte Lacroix mit einem Blick, in dem großer Respekt lag. „Vor allem für meinen Meister. Ich bin sicher, er wird Ihnen gern behilflich sein, mit Ihrer neuen Existenzweise zurechtzukommen.“

„Einer muss ja dafür sorgen, dass Nicholas‘ Fehler wieder geradegebogen werden“, bestätigte der ältere Vampir und lächelte Natalie freundlich an. „Schließlich ist er so etwas wie mein Sohn.“

Er reichte der Ärztin eine Hand und sagte in aufforderndem Ton: „Komm mit mir, Natalie.“

Eigentlich war es nicht Natalies Art, sich einfach mit einem Mann, den sie kaum kannte, in einen abgeschlossenen Raum zurückzuziehen. Doch sie fühlte sich auf seltsame Art zu Lacroix hingezogen, als ob er irgendeine Macht über sie besäße. Und obwohl sie durch Nicks Erzählungen wusste, dass sein Meister alles andere als vertrauenswürdig war, hegte sie keinerlei Argwohn, als sie in seine blauen Augen sah. Er schien so freundlich zu sein und nichts sprach dagegen, dass sie ihm folgte. Schließlich war sie nun ebenfalls ein Vampir und gehörte eigentlich auch zu Lacroix‘ Familie, da Nick sie verwandelt hatte. Offensichtlich fühlte sich der ältere Mann für sie verantwortlich und wollte sich anstelle ihres treulosen Liebhabers und Meisters um sie kümmern.

In Erinnerung an das beharrliche Leugnen Nicks, sie hinübergebracht zu haben, beschloss Natalie, sich nicht mehr um das zu scheren, was ihr Liebhaber ihr über Lacroix erzählt hatte. Möglicherweise entsprach dies keineswegs der Wahrheit, die Nick ja offensichtlich so gerne verdrehte. Daher legte sie vertrauensvoll ihre Hand in diejenige von Lacroix und folgte ihm in einen abgeschlossenen, kleinen Raum. Er war nur spärlich eingerichtet, aber im Kamin brannte ein Feuer und davor stand eine schwarze Ledergarnitur, bestehend aus einer großen, langen Couch und zwei breiten Sesseln. Vor der Couch befand sich ein dunkler Eichentisch.

Lacroix bot Natalie einen Platz auf der Couch an, während er selbst nach einer Geige griff, die auf dem Tisch lag und darauf zu spielen begann. Es klang zwar ganz angenehm, aber sein Spiel war nicht perfekt. Vermutlich war es die Absicht des älteren Vampirs, sie auf diese Weise ein wenig zu beruhigen. Sie war gerührt und begann, sich etwas behaglicher zu fühlen. Daher lauschte sie aufmerksam dem Geigenspiel Lacroix‘ und blickte dankbar auf, als Janette einige Minuten später mit einem Tablett hereinkam, auf dem sich eine geöffnete Flasche mit einer dunklen Flüssigkeit und zwei Weingläser befanden. Sie stellte es vor Natalie auf dem Tisch ab und entfernte sich dann lautlos, ohne dass Lacroix seinen musikalischen Vortrag unterbrach. Erst, als das Stück endete, legte er die Geige auf den Tisch zurück, schloss dann die Zimmertür ab und setzte sich endlich neben Natalie auf die Couch.

„Hat es dir gefallen, meine Liebe?“, erkundigte er sich freundlich.

„Ja, es war sehr schön“, behauptete Natalie, auch wenn sie schon bessere Vorträge gehört hatte. Sie war sich sicher, dass Lacroix das ebenfalls wusste, denn er lächelte nur etwas und schenkte die beiden Weingläser mit der dunkelroten Flüssigkeit voll.

„Ist das eine andere Sorte als die, die ich vorhin zu mir genommen habe?“, fragte Natalie neugierig.

„Oh ja, ich bevorzuge einen etwas weniger süßen Geschmack“, antwortete der ältere Vampir. „Doch ich hoffe, dass _‚Red Gold‘_ deinem Gaumen ebenso munden wird wie _‚Janets Special‘_.“

„Nun, ich bin durchaus offen, etwas Neues auszuprobieren.“

„Ja, ich erinnere mich sehr gut daran, dass du das bei unserem Gespräch im ‚Azure‘ schon einmal erwähntest, Natalie, ebenso wie deine Risikobereitschaft. Ich habe schon immer eine Schwäche für mutige Frauen gehabt.“

Sie lächelte ein wenig verlegen, doch sein Kompliment freute sie. Er schien sie zu mögen.

„Ich finde es überaus bedauerlich, dass ich mich nicht mehr an den Abend im ‚Azure‘ zurückerinnern kann, Mr. Lacroix.“

„Ach was, Mr. Lacroix! Nenn mich einfach Lucien. Schließlich gehörst du doch zur Familie und es freut mich sehr, dass Nick sich endlich dazu entschlossen hat, dich zu einer von uns zu machen.“

„Aber jetzt leugnet er es strikt ab! Ich bin so enttäuscht von ihm. Wie konnte er mich nur im Stich lassen?! Und auch jetzt will er die Verantwortung für sein Handeln nicht übernehmen.“

Lacroix legte begütigend seine Hand auf ihre und sagte leise: „Ich weiß, wie unzuverlässig Nicholas ist und es tut mir überaus leid, wie sehr er dich dadurch verletzte, Natalie. Darum habe ich alles getan, was ich konnte, um dich wenigstens im Krankenhaus zu beschützen, nachdem ich erfuhr, was mit dir geschehen ist.“

„Sie haben… ich meine, du hast es erfahren?“, fragte sie überrascht und starrte ihn an. „Wie kann das möglich sein? Ich war doch ganz allein mit Nick… und… und dann… er verschwand einfach und ließ mich allein in der Wohnung zurück…“

„Nick ist mein Geschöpf und wir haben eine Art geistige Verbindung miteinander, auch wenn er selbst das stets gern zu vergessen pflegt“, klärte Lacroix sie auf. „Deshalb konnte ich spüren, dass er etwas getan hatte, das ihn selbst überaus aufregte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich es herausfand. Ich war ungefähr zur selben Zeit wie dein Freund Schanke in der Nähe deiner Wohnung, sah den Krankenwagen und folgte ihm. In der Klinik habe ich dann dafür gesorgt, dass du ein Einzelzimmer bekamst. Es war nicht schwer, diesen Dr. Hastings zu hypnotisieren und ihm einzugeben, dass du aufgrund deines Zustand unter starker Lichtempfindlichkeit der Augen littest und deshalb streng darauf zu achten sei, dass dein Zimmer immer abgedunkelt ist.“

„Wie gut, dass wenigstens du Verantwortungsgefühl besitzt“, sagte Natalie und blickte dankbar zu ihm auf. Sie lächelte, obwohl in ihren Augen wieder Tränen standen. Als Lacroix ihr sanft über die Wangen strich, rollten rote Tropfen darüber. Er küsste sie weg.

„Das ist doch selbstverständlich gewesen“, wisperte er und sie fühlte sich vollkommen geborgen bei ihm. Wie kam Nick nur dazu, so schlecht über seinen Meister zu sprechen? Er schien ein wundervoller Mann zu sein. „Wir sind eine Familie, wir müssen zusammenhalten. Und du warst viel zu schwach, um dir selbst helfen zu können. Es ist unverzeihlich, dass Nicholas dich einfach allein ließ! Du hättest sterben können.“

„Ich glaube, ich war dem Tod sehr nahe“, flüsterte sie.

„Ja, Natalie, das warst du… doch ich bin froh, dass ich es verhindern konnte. Jede Nacht war ich in deinem Zimmer, sobald du allein warst, habe an deinem Bett gesessen und dich immer wieder mit meinem Blut versorgt, damit du überlebtest.“

„Das hast du getan?“, fragte Natalie leise und starrte ihn ungläubig an, worauf er nickte. „Aber warum hast du mich dann nicht einfach mit dir genommen?“

„Du warst wirklich überaus schwach, Natalie, und ich wollte nicht riskieren, dich weiteren Gefahren auszusetzen. Du musstest erst wieder genügend bei Kräften sein, ehe ich Dr. Hastings erlauben konnte, dich aus dem Krankenhaus zu entlassen.“

„Unglaublich, dass du diesen Arzt so einfach manipulieren konntest, ohne dass er es merkte“, meinte sie beeindruckt. Lacroix lächelte geschmeichelt. „Wie kann ich dir nur je für deine Fürsorge danken?“

„Es ist nicht der Rede wert, Natalie“, tat der ältere Vampir es ab. „Ich hoffe, du wirst dich schnell wieder erholt haben.“

„Mir geht es ja jetzt schon viel besser“, sagte sie und trank etwas aus ihrem Glas. Mit jedem Schluck spürte sie neue Energie in sich einfließen. Ihre Gier nach Blut hatte bereits stark nachgelassen. Sie schaute wieder zu Lacroix. „Brauche ich jeden Tag… ähm… Nahrung?“

„Das wäre anzuraten“, antwortete Lacroix und nickte. „Am besten wird es sein, wenn du erstmal zwei Flaschen von hier mit nach Hause nimmst.“

„Nach Hause“, meinte sie und spürte in sich wieder Leere aufsteigen, wenn sie an ihre Wohnung dache. Dort war niemand, der sie erwartete. „Muss ich wirklich in meine dorthin zurück?“

„Warum denn nicht? Du kannst die Rollläden ja zulassen. Keine Angst, dir wird schon nichts passieren.“

„Mag sein“, gab sie zu. „Aber ich hatte mir mein Leben als Vampir anders vorgestellt. Ich dachte, ich würde mit Nick zusammenleben. Und nun bin ich doch wieder allein.“

„Wenn du möchtest, kannst du auch gerne mit zu mir kommen. Allerdings ist es nur ein karger Raum im Keller meines Tonstudios. Doch er ist sicher und wir können uns unbehelligt dort ausruhen.“

Dieser Vorschlag schien Natalie überaus verlockend, da sie nicht allein sein wollte und ihr Lacroix‘ Gesellschaft angenehm war. Sie erklärte sich damit einverstanden, worauf sie ihre Gläser austranken, zurück an die Bar gingen, zwei Flaschen _‚Red Gold‘_ mitnahmen und dann das ‚Raven‘ verließen. Draußen erklärte ihr Lacroix, dass man sich erst vergewissern müsse, dass einen kein Mensch sah, ehe man sich in die Luft erhob. Danach nahm er ihre Hand und sie flog unter seiner Leitung zum ersten Mal durch den Nachthimmel von Toronto. Sie waren so weit oben und so schnell, dass kein Mensch dazu fähig war, sie überhaupt wahrzunehmen. Es war phantastisch! Und es war berauschend!

Als Natalie vor dem kleinen Gebäude landete, in dem sich Lacroix‘ Radiostation befand, fühlte sie, wie ihr Herz aufgeregt pochte. Es hörte auch nicht auf, als sie mit dem älteren Vampir eintrat. Interessiert betrachtete sie sich das Studio, das vollkommen im Dunkeln lag. Heute Abend würde der _‚Nachtfalter‘_ wohl nichts mehr über den Äther senden.

„Setz dich doch, Natalie“, forderte Lacroix sie auf und wies auf einen Stuhl, der sich in einem Raum des Studios befand, der wohl als Archiv diente, da sich in ihm mehrere Tonbänder stapelten. „Möchtest du noch etwas trinken?“

„Nein, danke, ich habe für heute genug“, antwortete sie und ließ sich dann auf dem zugewiesenen Stuhl nieder. Sie warf ihrem Gastgeber einen neugierigen Blick zu. „Gibt es heute eine Sendung?“

Er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Nein, meine liebe Natalie, heute Nacht werde ich mich ganz dir widmen. Doch ich muss dich bitten, dich eine Weile zu gedulden, bis ich meine Bleibe ein wenig aufgeräumt habe. Schließlich erhalte ich nicht sehr oft Besuch von einer schönen Frau wie dir, und du sollst es bei mir doch so bequem wie möglich haben.“

Oh, Lacroix verstand es wirklich, ihr das Gefühl zu geben, etwas Besonderes zu sein…

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Nick hatte einige Minuten gebraucht, um sich von dem Schock zu erholen, dass Natalie ihn geohrfeigt hatte. Nicht, dass es ihm so besonders wehgetan hätte… wenigstens nicht körperlich, eher seelisch…, aber dass sie sich wie eine Furie aufführte, was etwas, das er nicht leicht verkraften konnte.

Und wie kam sie überhaupt auf die Idee, dass er sie gebissen, ausgesaugt und dann zu einem verfluchten Geschöpf seinesgleichen gemacht hatte? Kannte sie ihn denn so schlecht? Er liebte sie viel zu sehr, als dass er ihr so etwas jemals antun könnte. Doch nun war es geschehen! Irgendein anderer Vampir, der sich aus ihm unbekannten Gründen ausgerechnet Natalie zum Opfer erkor, hatte sie auf die dunkle Seite geholt und sie dann einfach ihrem Schicksal überlassen. Und jetzt war Natalie draußen unterwegs, völlig aufgebracht und durstig…!

Er erschrak, als ihm wieder einfiel, dass sie ihn ja darum gebeten hatte, sie mit zu sich zu nehmen, weil sie durstig war. Und nun war sie allein da draußen… allein unter Sterblichen… ein junger, hungriger Vampir wie sie war nicht in der Lage, ihren Blutdurst für lange Zeit zurückhalten zu können. Er musste sie unbedingt finden, ehe sie einen Menschen anfiel!

Rasch schaute Nick aus dem Fenster, stellte fest, dass niemand ihn beachtete, und schoss dann hinaus. Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf  Natalie, während er über Toronto flog. Doch sie schien sich nicht mehr auf den Straßen zu befinden. Sie würde doch nicht etwa…?

Nick wagte nicht, den Gedanken fortzuführen. Er konnte sie allein nicht finden, er brauchte Hilfe.

Entschlossen landete er vor dem _‚Raven‘_ , eilte in den Club hinein und schaute sich suchend nach Janette um, konnte sie aber nirgends entdecken. Vielleicht hatte sie sich ja in ihren Privatraum zurückgezogen?

Rasch lenkte Nick seine Schritte in Richtung Bar, wo Miklos gerade einige Getränke zusammenmixte. Der Rumäne war zwar etwas wortkarg, ansonsten aber ganz umgänglich.

„Guten Abend, Miklos“, begrüßte er seinen Artgenossen.

„Guten Abend, Nick“, gab der Rumäne den Gruß zurück und lächelte. „Was willst du trinken?“

„Heute Abend nichts, danke“, erwiderte der Polizist. „Ich habe leider keine Zeit, da ich auf der Suche nach einer Frau bin.“

„Ja, es geht doch nichts über etwas Frisches“, meinte Miklos grinsend.

„Spaß beiseite, es handelt sich um eine sehr gute Freundin von mir, die momentan leider etwas verwirrt zu sein scheint. Ich muss sie finden, ehe etwas Schlimmes passiert“, erklärte Nick.

„Und du glaubst, deine Freundin sei hier?“

„Es könnte möglich sein, immerhin ist sie… nun ja, sie ist nicht mehr… jedenfalls nicht das, was man gemeinhin als ‚human‘ bezeichnen würde… sie könnte sich und andere in Gefahr bringen…“

„Ich verstehe“, murmelte Miklos. „Sie hat die Seiten gewechselt, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, bedauerlicherweise… sie benötigt dringend Hilfe, sie ist jung… Hast du sie vielleicht gesehen?“

„Heute Abend ist wirklich sehr viel los hier, Nick. Wie sieht deine Freundin denn aus?“

Der Polizist lieferte eine detaillierte Beschreibung Natalies, die sich der Barkeeper mit unbewegtem Gesicht anhörte. Miklos schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen, schüttelte dann jedoch den Kopf.

„Tut mir leid, Nick, ich kann mich nicht mehr genau erinnern, wer heute Abend alles an der Bar war. Möglich, dass deine Freundin unter den Gästen war, aber ich kann es nicht beschwören.“

„Schade, aber dennoch danke, Miklos. Würdest du die Augen nach Natalie offenhalten? Sie liegt mir wirklich sehr am Herzen.“

„Selbstverständlich, und falls deine Freundin wirklich auftauchen sollte, versuche ich sie zu überreden, hier an der Bar auf dich zu warten.“

„Danke, Miklos! Weißt du eigentlich, wo sich Janette gerade aufhält?“

„Ich glaube, sie hat sich ein wenig zurückgezogen.“

„Meinst du, dass man kurz mit ihr sprechen kann?“

„Versuchs einfach, Nick! Wenn sie nicht will, wird sie es dir schon zu verstehen geben.“

Der Polizist nickte dem Barkeeper freundlich zu und ging dann auf die Tür des Hinterzimmers zu, das zu Janettes privaten Räumlichkeiten gehörte. Er klopfte vorsichtig an und hörte gleich darauf die Stimme seiner einstigen Gefährtin: „Ja, wer ist da?“

„Hier ist Nick! Ich muss dringend mit dir sprechen, Janette!“

„Komm rein!“, forderte sie ihn auf. „Aber mach hinter dir die Tür wieder fest zu. Ich hasse es, wenn man meine Gespräche belauscht!“

Der Polizist verlor keine Zeit, sondern folgte ihrer Aufforderung. Er fand Janette in einem der breiten Ledersessel sitzend vor, ein Glas ihrer bevorzugten Getränkemischung in den Händen. Sie blickte gelangweilt auf, als er eintrat.

„Nun, Nicholas, was verschafft mir denn diesmal die Ehre deines Besuches?“

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe, Janette. Natalie ist verschwunden!“

Die schöne Vampirfrau lachte verhalten, als sie das hörte. Dann nickte sie und starrte versonnen in ihr Weinglas, ehe sie langsam sagte: „Natalie war hier.“

„Was?!“, entfuhr es ihm überrascht. „Wann?“

„Es ist noch gar nicht so lange her… sie ist vor ein paar Minuten gegangen, selbstverständlich erst, nachdem sie ihren Durst gestillt hatte“, erklärte Janette spöttisch und blicke wieder zu ihrem ehemaligen Liebhaber auf. „Sehr leichtsinnig von dir, dein Baby nicht zu füttern, Nicholas!“

„Sie ist nicht mein Baby!“, entgegnete Nick ärgerlich.

„Ach nein?“, fragte Janette und zog überrascht ihre Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Nun, dein Liebchen schien davon vollkommen überzeugt zu sein. Und ehrlich gesagt bin ich es auch!“

„Ich habe Natalie nicht hinübergebracht!“, widersprach der Polizist wütend.

„Wer sollte es denn sonst getan haben?!“, höhnte die Besitzerin des _‚Raven‘_. „Schließlich war innerhalb der Gemeinschaft bekannt, dass sie deine Freundin ist. Niemand von uns hätte es gewagt, deine geheiligte Natalie anzurühren, Nicholas!“

„Aber sie ist unverkennbar eine von uns, Janette! Und wen niemand von uns sie verwandelte, dann kann es eigentlich nur ein Fremder oder ein Neuer sein, der Natalie das antat! Jemand, der verantwortungslos genug ist, sie allein zu lassen und damit die Sterblichen ihrer Umgebung der Gefahr auszusetzen, von einem jungen Vampir getötet zu werden.“

„Das bist wieder mal typisch du“, spottete die schöne Vampirfrau. „Sorgst dich um die Sterblichen!“

„Nicht nur das! Dieser verantwortungslose Vampir hat damit auch Natalie und die Gemeinschaft in Gefahr gebracht.“

„Zum Glück ist Natalie eine überaus vernünftige Person, die genau weiß, wo sie das bekommt, was sie braucht. Es ist nichts passiert, außer dass deine Frau Doktor ihren Durst stillte, wütend und enttäuscht über dich war und nun nach Hause gegangen ist. Miklos hat ihr zwei Flaschen mitgegeben, damit sie genügend Nahrung bei sich hat, falls der Hunger sie die nächsten Stunden erneut packt.“

Nicholas atmete erleichtert auf und ließ sich dann in den Sessel gegenüber demjenigen Janettes sinken. Er legte die Fingerspitzen gegeneinander, starrte darauf und meinte leise: „Ich bin sehr froh, dass ihr euch Natalies angenommen habt. Danke, Janette!“

„Nun, dein Liebchen gehört doch jetzt zur Familie!“

„Sie ist nicht mein Liebchen, Janette! Ich habe sie nicht angerührt.“

„Aber sie ist davon überzeugt, Nicholas! Und sie war furchtbar böse auf dich! Ich fürchte, es könnte sehr lange dauern, bis du ihre Sympathie zurückgewinnst.“

„Wenn sie sich erst einmal beruhigt hat, wird sie mir vernünftig zuhören“, meinte der Polizist zuversichtlich. „Um Natalie brauche ich mir vorerst keine Sorgen mehr zu machen, aber um den Typ, der ihr das angetan hat, schon.“

„Wenn du meinst“, erwiderte Janette gelangweilt und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie du so ruhig bleiben kannst angesichts der Tatsache, dass sich ein Vampir in Toronto herumtreibt, der sich nicht an die Regeln hält.“

„Mir ist nichts davon bekannt, dass wir in letzter Zeit einen Neuzugang hatten… mal abgesehen von deiner Natalie natürlich!“

„Dann hat dieser Vampir etwas zu verbergen!“

„Jeder Vampir hat etwas zu verbergen“, murmelte Janette spöttisch. „Vor allem muss er seine eigene Natur vor den Sterblichen verbergen. Aber im Ernst, Nicholas, ich glaube nicht, dass Natalie das Opfer eines Fremden wurde. Sie sagte selbst, dass derjenige, dem sie ihre Verwandlung verdankt, sich ihr gegenüber sehr vertraut benahm, als ob er sie kennen würde. Bist du sicher, dass nicht doch du es warst, der sie im Rausch der Leidenschaft biss? Ich meine, womöglich leidest du unter Amnesie, weil deine Schuldgefühle dich überwältigten.“

„Unsinn, Janette! Ich habe Natalie nichts dergleichen angetan!“

„Es soll auch unter Vampiren so etwas wie einen Blackout geben, vor allem, wenn sie sehr verliebt sind.“

„Ich hatte keinen Blackout!“, schrie Nick und sprang aufgebracht aus dem Sessel. „Und ich habe Natalie nichts getan! Ganz im Gegenteil! In letzter Zeit hielt ich mich von ihr fern, um sie nicht zu gefährden!“

„Na, das klingt aber geradeso, als ob du sie sehr begehrtest, Nicholas! Wem willst du hier etwas vormachen? Ich kenne dich zu gut!“

„Zum letzten Mal: Ich habe Natalie nichts angetan!“, brüllte er und schlug heftig mit der Faust gegen das hinter ihm an der Wand hängende große Regal. Der Aufprall bewirkte, dass ihm aus der oberen Reihe ein Geigenkasten in die Hände fiel. Wie erstarrt blickte er einen langen Moment fassungslos darauf. Dann sah er wieder zu Janette und murmelte tonlos: „Er war also hier?“

„Was ist dabei, wenn ein Vater seine Tochter besucht?!“, antwortete Janette kühl. „Lacroix und ich haben ein sehr gutes Verhältnis zueinander.“

„Das ist mir bestens bekannt!“, giftete Nick sie an. „Er bedeutete dir schon immer viel mehr als ich!“

„Eifersucht ist ein unschöner Charakterzug, der dich nicht gerade anziehender macht, mon ami!“

„Du bist wirklich unglaublich, Janette!“

„Pass bloß auf, was du sagst, Nicholas! Immerhin habe ich deine unzähligen Liebschaften stets toleriert.“

„Ja, weil du kein Herz hast! Weil du unfähig zur Liebe bist!“

„Deine Eifersucht auf Lacroix schmeichelt mir sehr, mon cherie! Es macht mich richtig an!“

Nick entging nicht der triefende Hohn, der in Janettes Worten mitschwang. Und es ernüchterte ihn auf der Stelle. Was war nur los mit ihm, dass er hier stand und seiner ehemaligen Geliebten Vorwürfe machte? Janette bedeutete ihm doch nichts mehr und es sollte ihm egal sein, wie tief ihre Beziehung zu ihrem gemeinsamen Meister ging! Stattdessen sollte er sich lieber wieder um Natalie kümmern, die er immer noch liebte und die jetzt sicherlich seiner Hilfe bedurfte.

„Macht doch, was ihr wollt!“, knurrte er Janette an, schmiss ihr den Geigenkasten zu, den sie geschickt und mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht auffing, und verließ aufgebracht das Zimmer. Er rannte aus dem _‚Raven‘_ und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in Natalies Wohnung…

 

*~*~*~*

 

Natalie musste nicht sehr lange warten, bis Lacroix zu ihr zurückkehrte und sie dann durch eine Tür im hinteren Teil des Studios die Treppe hinunterführte. Sie durchquerten noch eine weitere Tür und waren dann in einem mittelgroßen Raum ohne Fenster, dessen Boden mit einem einfachen, dunkelbraunen Teppich bedeckt war. Den größten Teil des Zimmers nahm ein breites französisches Bett ein, links und recht befanden sich zwei Beistelltische. Auf einem stand eine halbvolle Flasche mit _‚Red Gold‘_ und ein leeres Weinglas, auf dem anderen lagen zwei Bücher und eine Zeitung. Offensichtlich hielt Lacroix es für wichtig, auf dem Laufenden zu sein. Dem Bett genau gegenüber stand ein stabiles, einfaches Holzregal, das eine Menge Bücher beherbergte. In der Mitte stand ein kleiner Fernsehapparat und zwei Reihen über diesem versteckte sich ein kleines Radiogerät in der Ecke. Das war das gesamte Mobiliar. Es wunderte Natalie daher kaum, als ihr Lacroix einen Platz auf dem Bett anbot. Mit gemischten Gefühlen ließ sie sich darauf nieder, während er noch einmal hinausging, um ein weiteres Glas für sie zu holen. Als er wiederkam, erklärte er: „Die Toilette ist gleich nebenan, aber du musst dich erst aus diesem Zimmer hier herausbemühen. Doch das dürfte ja kein Problem darstellen.“

„Nicht, solange hier unten kein Sonnenlicht eindringt“, fühlte Natalie sich veranlasst zu bemerken.

„Keine Sorge, der Keller ist völlig dunkel“, erwiderte der ältere Vampir und lächelte. „Und wenn ich mich schlafen lege, schließe ich die äußere Kellertür und diese Tür noch einmal ab. Wir sind hier unten also vollkommen sicher.“

„Beruhigend zu wissen“, meinte Natalie, ohne dass das mulmige Gefühl sie inzwischen verlassen hatte. Ihr wurde auf einmal auch klar, dass sie ebenfalls hier eingeschlossen wäre, wenn Lacroix sich bei Tage in diesen Raum zurückzog. Vielleicht sollte sie lieber doch gehen?

Der ältere Vampir setzte sich wieder zu ihr, stellte das zweite Weinglas zu demjenigen, das sich bereits auf dem linken Beistelltisch befand, und wandte sich dann wieder Natalie zu: „Wie du siehst, ist das hier nicht gerade eine Luxuswohnung, aber für mich reicht es. Ich hoffe, du bist nicht allzu enttäuscht?“

„Na ja, ein wenig größer habe ich mir deine Bleibe schon vorgestellt“, murmelte Natalie zaghaft.

„Schon klar, du bist natürlich an die Wohnung von Nicholas gewöhnt. Damit kann ich allerdings nicht mithalten.“

„Verzeih, ich wollte dich keineswegs kränken“, entschuldigte sich Natalie sofort. „Es ist nur…“

„Du bist es nicht gewohnt, auf einem solch engen Raum mit einem dir noch nicht sehr gut vertrauten Mann zusammenzusein“, führte Lacroix ihren Satz zu Ende und lächelte. „Aber habe ich dir nicht von Anfang an gesagt, dass ich nur wenig Platz habe? Und dennoch wolltest du mit zu mir.“

„Ja, ja, das ist wahr…“

„Wenn du es dir inzwischen anders überlegt haben solltest, so steht es dir natürlich jederzeit frei, zu gehen. Es dauert noch ein paar Stunden, bis es wieder Tag wird. Aber vergiss dann nicht die beiden Flaschen, die wir aus dem _‚Raven‘_ mitgenommen haben. Du brauchst die Nahrung, Natalie.“

Lacroix hatte das in einem so freundlichen und selbstverständlichen Ton gesagt, dass sie unschlüssig war, was sie jetzt machen sollte. Niemand verlangte von ihr, dass sie blieb. Sie war frei zu tun und zu lassen, was immer sie wollte. Sie warf einen fragenden Blick auf Lacroix, der sie anlächelte.

„Natürlich würde ich mich sehr freuen, wenn du dich entschließen könntest zu bleiben, Natalie.“

Seine wohlklingende, tiefe Stimme und sein offener Blick gaben den Ausschlag. Sie entschied sich zum bleiben. Was sollte sie auch in ihrer leeren Wohnung? Mit dem älteren Vampir konnte sie sich wenigstens unterhalten. Er würde ihr schon nicht zu nahe treten.

„Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?“, fragte Lacroix.

Sie nickte. Die zwei Gläser des Blut-Wein-Gemisches hatten ihr überaus gut getan. Aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob diese Ration ihr täglich ausreichen würde.

„Wird die Gier immer stärker werden, so wie es in manchen Legenden über Vampire behauptet wird?“, fragte sie unsicher.

„Vergiss, was in den Büchern steht, Natalie“, antwortete Lacroix. „Du musst nur eins: Dich vor der Sonne und vor Feuer in Acht nehmen. Alles andere ist individuell.“

„Alles andere? Was meinst du damit, Lucien?“

„Manche unserer Artgenossen fürchten sich vor den unterschiedlichsten Gegenständen. Nicholas zum Beispiel weicht vor Kruzifixen zurück, weil er ein Christ gewesen ist. Viele Vampire lassen sich mit religiösen Gegenständen ihrer eigenen Kultur bannen. Und was den  Blutdurst betrifft, verhält es sich ebenso unterschiedlich. Ich denke, es hat etwas mit der Körpergröße zu tun, wie viel Blut der jeweilige Vampir braucht. Möglich, dass dir zwei Gläser täglich reichen, da du nicht besonders groß bist. Bei mir verhält es sich da schon anders. Aber einen Rat kann ich dir mit auf den Weg geben: Trink nur so viel, wie du brauchst. Alles andere ist Verschwendung von Ressourcen.“

„Und woher weiß ich, wie viel ich brauche?“

„Der Durst meldet sich schon bei dir und das Sättigungsgefühl ist ein klares Zeichen, dass du genug hast. Eigentlich alles ganz einfach.“

„Ich hoffe, dass ich das lernen werde“, seufzte Natalie.

„Du musst einfach nur deinem Instinkt vertrauen, dann kann gar nichts schiefgehen.“

„Meinem Instinkt vertrauen…? Das ist einfacher gesagt als getan. Momentan bin ich immer noch sehr irritiert über all das, was mit mir geschehen ist“, meinte sie. Dann erinnerte sie sich plötzlich wieder an Nick und wurde traurig. „Warum nur hat Nick mich im Stich gelassen? Wie konnte er mir das antun?“

„Beruhige dich, Natalie“, erwiderte Lacroix. „Nicholas ist nun einmal sehr unzuverlässig. Du bist nicht die Einzige, die er im Stich ließ. Janette und ich haben das immer wieder mit ihm erlebt. Seine Launenhaftigkeit ist manchmal furchtbar enervierend. Er lässt sich eben immer wieder von seinen Gefühlsschwankungen treiben.“

„Warum ist das nur so? Müsste nicht gerade ein Vampir lernen, sich im Griff zu haben?“

„Das ist vollkommen richtig, meine liebe Natalie, und eigentlich ergibt sich das im Laufe der Zeit wie von selbst. Nur bei Nicholas hat es nie funktioniert, da er es niemals geschafft hat, sich ganz von seinen sterblichen Banden zu lösen. Das ist auch der Grund, weshalb er so unter seinen Schuldgefühlen leidet, aber er hat sich nie ernsthaft darum bemüht, seine Menschlichkeit hinter sich zu lassen.“

„Ist es denn wirklich notwendig, sich von jeder Menschlichkeit zu verabschieden?“

„Ja, Natalie, sonst wird es sehr schwer, als Vampir bestehen zu können. Manche unserer Art haben sich aus starken Schuldgefühlen heraus das Leben genommen.“

„So schlimm war es bei Nick bisher nicht!“

„Nein, und es wird auch niemals so schlimm werden, da es Nicholas nicht wirklich ernst damit ist, seinem Vampirdasein ein Ende zu bereiten. Oder hat er deine Anweisungen immer streng befolgt?“

„Nein.“

„Siehst du! Und weißt du, woran es liegt? Weil er insgeheim die Macht genießt, die er als Vampir besitzt. Du solltest wissen, dass Nicholas in früheren Jahrhunderten ganz anders war als heute. Das Einzige, was gleich blieb, ist seine Ignoranz. Er ließ sich schon damals nichts sagen, sondern meinte, alles immer besser zu wissen“, erzählte Lacroix. „Ich erinnere mich noch sehr gut an Zeiten zurück, in denen Nicholas geradezu berauscht von der Macht gewesen war, die er als Vampir besaß. Er spielte mit Menschen Katz und Maus, nur um sie nachher genüsslich auszusaugen. Und er beging immer wieder den Fehler, mehr Menschen zu töten, als es zur Stillung seines Durstes eigentlich gebraucht hätte.“

„Es fällt mir wirklich schwer, das zu glauben.“

„Aber es ist wahr! Nicholas war nicht immer der gute Junge, als der er sich dir präsentierte. Er hat dir nicht alles über sich erzählt.“

Natalie wurde aufgrund dieser Worte wieder traurig und begann zu weinen.

„Nicht doch, Natalie, was ist denn?“, fragte Lacroix betroffen.

„Ich liebe Nick… ich liebe ihn immer noch…“, schluchzte sie. „Nur aus Liebe zu ihm bin ich bereit gewesen, ein Vampir zu werden; und jetzt will er sich nicht zu mir bekennen… nicht zu unserer Liebe…“

„Er weiß eben das Gute nicht zu schätzen, Natalie“, schnurrte Lacroix ihr ins Ohr und strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange. „Dabei bist du eine so schöne Frau. Vergiss doch einfach den Idioten! Es gibt schließlich noch andere Männer, die es zu schätzen wüssten, wenn du ihnen deine Liebe schenkst. Warum versuchst du es nicht mal mit mir? Ich finde dich überaus attraktiv, Natalie.“

Die Ärztin starrte ihn an. Der Satz   _> Es gibt schließlich noch andere Männer…<  _ klang ihr nur allzu vertraut in den Ohren. So etwas Ähnliches hatte auch die vermeintliche Stimme in ihrem Kopf gesagt, als sie unter Liebeskummer wegen Nick litt. Und klang Lacroix‘  Stimme nicht der in ihrem Kopf sehr ähnlich? War es am Ende gar nicht die innere Stimme ihres Unterbewusstseins gewesen, die dauernd nach ihrer vermeintlichen Verabredung mit Nick im ‚Azure‘ zu ihr gesprochen hatte, sondern Nicks Meister?

Aber warum hätte Lacroix so etwas tun sollen? Und selbst, wenn er es tatsächlich gewesen war, hatte er nicht auch recht mit dem, was er über Nick sagte? Dass auf diesen kein Verlass war? Es entsprach doch vollkommen der Wahrheit! Lacroix hatte sie sicher nur vor Nick warnen wollen.

„Nun, was hältst du von meinem Vorschlag, Natalie?“, fragte Lacroix in diesem Augenblick.

„Ach, ich weiß nicht recht…“, begann sie und beäugte ihn zweifelnd. „So gut kenne ich dich ja nicht, um mich sofort in eine Beziehung mit dir zu stürzen, Lucien… und dann sind da ja noch meine Gefühle für Nick, die sich nicht einfach abstellen lassen… all das kommt so plötzlich für mich…“

„Ich verstehe, dass du irritiert bist“, meinte der ältere Vampir in väterlichem Ton, rückte ein Stück näher an sie heran und legte dabei wie beiläufig seinen Arm um ihre Schultern. „Gerade deshalb brauchst du jemanden, der sich um dich kümmert. Vergiss Nick! Wer braucht schon einen so treulosen Kerl wie ihn, der nie weiß, was er will? Er wird dich immer nur verletzen, süße Natalie! Warum willst du dir das antun, wo es doch andere Männer auf der Welt gibt? Männer wie mich, die dir viel mehr bieten können als Nicholas…“

Ja, eine sehr ähnliche Argumentation hatte ihr vermeintliches Unterbewusstsein ihr zugeflüstert, nachdem sie gesehen hatte, wie Nick mit Miss Graham flirtete und deshalb sehr unglücklich gewesen war. Nun wurde ihr klar, dass es sich bei ihrer inneren Stimme in Wahrheit um die Stimme Lacroix‘ gehandelt hatte. Seine Sympathie für sie schien viel weiter zu gehen, als er ihr gestanden hatte, und sie konnte nicht anders, als von dieser Art der Fürsorglichkeit für ihre Person gerührt zu sein. Bereits vor ihrer Verwandlung hatte Lacroix sie vor Nick zu warnen versucht…

„Wie scheu du doch bist“, wisperte Lacroix und zog sie näher an sich heran. Sein Rasierwasser duftete gut, und seinen Körper an ihrem zu spüren erregte sie mehr, als sie jemals gedacht hätte. Als er ihr behutsam einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte, schloss sie genießerisch die Augen. Bestimmt war Lucien ein wundervoller Liebhaber. Nichts sprach dagegen, wenn sie eine Nacht miteinander verbrachten. Schließlich waren sie beide freie Wesen…

Natalie wandte sich mit ihrem Oberkörper jetzt direkt Lacroix zu, zog seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen zu ihrem Antlitz herunter und verschloss seine Lippen mit den ihren. Der ältere Vampir war zunächst ein wenig überrascht, aber dann erwiderte er ihren Kuss leidenschaftlich. Ihre Zungen begannen ein neckisches Spiel miteinander und allmählich ließen sie sich in eine liegende Position auf das Bett gleiten, in enger Umarmung miteinander verschlungen, ohne ihre Lippen voneinander zu lösen, …

 

*~*~*~*

 

Als Nicholas in die Wohnung Natalies zurückkehrte, erwartete ihn dort immer noch eine gähnende Leere. Anscheinend hatte Janette sich geirrt und seine Freundin war nicht nach Hause gegangen, sondern irgendwo anders hin. Vielleicht hatte auch der Schuft, der sie auf die dunkle Seite geholt hatte, sie mit sich genommen. Wer wusste schon, was dieser Kerl seiner Natalie antat?!

Nick war verzweifelt, weil er keinen Schimmer hatte, wie er Natalie finden sollte. Er würde sie nur allzu gern beschützen, ihr helfen, zurechtzukommen – und sie von dem hinterhältigen Vampir befreien, der seine Angebetete ermordet hatte. Aber so sehr er sich auch bemühte, eine innere Verbindung zu Natalie herzustellen, es war umsonst. Sie war wütend auf ihn, weil sie irrtümlich annahm, dass er sie zu diesem verfluchten Leben verdammt hatte, und wollte sicherlich nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben.

Es machte ihn beinahe wahnsinnig, dass er keine Idee hatte, wer sich auf Natalie gestürzt haben könnte. Keinem der Vampire aus der hiesigen Gemeinschaft, die er alle zumindest vom Sehen her kannte, traute er es zu, sich an seiner Freundin zu vergreifen. Janette hatte ihm ja erklärt, dass alle dachten, Natalie sei seine Auserwählte. Nein, es musste ein fremder Vampir sein, der sich nicht nur gut vor den Sterblichen, sondern auch vor der hiesigen Gemeinschaft zu verbergen verstand.

Nicholas hielt es für sehr wahrscheinlich, dass der Fremde ihn und seine Lebensweise beobachtet hatte. Möglicherweise hatte sich dieser fremde Vampir dann in Natalie verliebt. Es sprach viel dafür, dass jener seine Angebetete schon eine geraume Zeitlang im Auge hatte, ihre Gewohnheiten beobachtete und wohl auch heimlich ihre Wohnung inspiziert hatte. Schließlich hatte er sich nach Natalies Erzählung ziemlich vertraut ihr gegenüber benommen… so vertraut, dass sie glaubte, es wäre er – Nicholas!

Und dann hatte der Fremde zugeschlagen! Ausgerechnet in dem Augenblick, da er beschlossen hatte, sich von Natalie fernzuhalten, um sie vor der Rache Lacroix‘  zu schützen! Es hatte Natalie nichts genützt. Vielmehr war sie das Opfer eines ihm noch unbekannten Vampirs geworden.

„Wenn ich diesen Kerl je in die Finger bekommen, bringe ich ihn um“, dachte Nick zornig und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Mit Tränen in den Augen blickte er von Natalies Wohnzimmerfenster aus in den Himmel hinauf und fragte stumm: „Warum hast du es zugelassen, dass Natalie von einem anderen Vampir in meine verfluchte Existenz hinübergeholt wurde?!“

 

*~*~*~*

 

Entblößt und erschöpft lag Natalie neben dem ebenfalls nackten Lacroix und schaute ihn mit zärtlichem Lächeln an. Lucien war tatsächlich ein wundervoller Liebhaber gewesen, sanft und überaus behutsam. Sie hatte es wirklich genossen und dabei keinen Gedanken mehr an Nick verschwendet.

Doch nun, da allmählich die Erinnerung an ihren treulosen Geliebten und Meister zurückkehrte, wich ihre Zufriedenheit mehr und mehr einer schwermütigen Ernüchterung. Sie schämte sich plötzlich, dass sie Lucien dazu benutzt hatte, ihrem Liebeskummer wegen Nick eine Weile zu entfliehen. Das hatte der ältere Vampir nicht verdient und sie kam sich schäbig vor. Schuldbewusst schaute sie in sein Gesicht und bemerkte, dass er lächelte. Dies verriet zumindest, dass das intime Zusammensein mit ihr für ihn auch schön gewesen sein musste. Es minderte ein wenig ihre Schuldgefühle ihm gegenüber.

Sie setzte sich auf, beugte ihren Kopf noch einmal zum Gesicht Lacroix‘  hinunter und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Lippen.

„Leb wohl, Lucien“, flüsterte sie und erhob sich dann aus dem Bett. Trotz der Dunkelheit, die in dem Raum herrschte, konnte sie hervorragend sehen. Darum fiel es ihr auch nicht schwer, ihre Kleidungsstücke zwischen denjenigen des älteren Vampirs zu finden und sich anzuziehen. Sie warf noch einmal einen Blick auf den schlummernden Lacroix, dann schlich sie sich vorsichtig aus seinem Zimmer, stieg leise die Treppe zum Studio hinauf und verließ einen Augenblick später das Gebäude, in dem sich seine Radiostation befand. Dann schaute sie sich nach allen Seiten um, stellte fest, dass die Straßen menschenleer waren, und erhob sich dann blitzschnell in die Luft. Der Flug zurück in ihre Wohnung verlief rasend schnell. Aber sie war sehr überrascht, Nick auf dem Sessel sitzend vorzufinden, als sie in ihrem Wohnzimmer landete. Er sprang sofort auf und lächelte sie an.

„Na endlich, Nat! Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wo du bleibst. Geht es dir gut?“

„Ja, bestens!“, gab sie schnippisch zurück und reckte ihr Kinn arrogant in die Höhe, die Brauen wieder bedrohlich zusammengezogen. „Was hast du hier zu suchen?“

„Nach unserer letzten Aussprache, bei der du einfach ohne Kommentar abgehauen bist, habe ich dich überall gesucht, Nat! Weißt du, wie viel Sorgen ich mir um dich gemacht habe!“

„Seit wann machst du dir Sorgen um mich?“, spottete sie. „Nachdem du mich hinübergeholt hast, war ich dir doch auch scheißegal!“

„Das stimmt nicht, Natalie, und das weißt du auch sehr gut!“, widersprach Nick heftig.

„Wie auch immer! Jedenfalls brauch ich dich nicht mehr! Adieu!“

„Oh nein, Nat, ich lasse mich von dir nicht so einfach wegschicken! Erstmal hörst du mir zu!“

„Nein, ich habe keine Lust, mir noch mehr deiner Lügengeschichten anzuhören! Also geh jetzt endlich! Der Arzt hat mir Ruhe verordnet!“

„Natalie! Nun sei doch vernünftig!“

„Die Zeiten, wo Natalie vernünftig war, sind vorbei!“

„Du benimmst dich wie ein kleines Kind, weißt du das?!“

Natalie grinste Nick breit an und sagte mit langsamer Stimme ironisch: „Genau genommen bin ich ja auch ein Kind… ein neugeborener Vampir, der von seinem Schöpfer im Stich gelassen wurde… aber das macht nichts. Der Rest unserer Familie hat sich in freundlicher Weise meiner angenommen.“

„Der Rest unserer Familie? Du sprichst von Janette, nicht wahr?“

„Von Janette und Lucien. Ohne die beiden hätte ich wahrscheinlich mehrere Menschen angefallen.“

„Na schön, ich hörte bereits, dass du dich im _‚Raven‘_ aufgehalten hast und bin sehr froh, dass man dir dort gab, was du brauchtest.“

„Was blieb mir anderes übrig, da mein Meister jegliche Verantwortung für mich ablehnte.“

„Ich teile deine Meinung darüber, dass dein Schöpfer ein verantwortungsloser Typ ist“, versuchte Nick noch einmal in ruhigem Ton, ein Gespräch mit Natalie anzufangen. „Und ich versichere dir meine Hilfe in jeder Beziehung.“

„Wie reizend von dir! Aber leider kommt all das ein bisschen zu spät. Ich lege keinen Wert mehr darauf, dass du mir beibringst, wie ein Vampir zu leben. Lucien war so freundlich, mir in dieser Hinsicht einige wertvolle Ratschläge zu erteilen.“

„Oh ja, der Alte hörte sich schon immer sehr gerne reden!“, spottete Nick. „Aber wenn er dir helfen konnte, bin ich ihm diesmal sehr dankbar. Doch nun verrate mir bitte, wo du dich so lange aufgehalten hast, Natalie! Oder hat dich jemand daran zu hindern versucht, nach Hause zu kommen?“

„Erstens geht es dich nichts an, wo, wie lange und bei wem ich meine Nächte verbringe! Schließlich bin ich erwachsen! Und zweitens teile ich dir mit, obwohl ich das nicht müsste, dass niemand sich mir in den Weg gestellt hat. Ich habe meinen Abend in überaus netter Gesellschaft verbracht und nun möchte ich mich etwas entspannen. Es wäre daher überaus freundlich, wenn du mich nicht weiter mit deiner unerwünschten Gegenwart behelligen würdest, Nick!“

„Also schön, Natalie. Doch ich hoffe, du wirst keine Dummheiten machen?“

„Ich will mich jetzt baden! Allein und ohne einen Zuschauer! Verschwinde also endlich!“

„Na gut, wenn du darauf  bestehst. Aber wenn irgendwas ist, ruf mich einfach an, okay?!“

„Darauf kannst du lange warten, Nicholas!“

Es war das erste Mal, dass Natalie ihn mit seinem vollen Namen ansprach. Aber wie sie dies tat! Es hörte sich richtig verächtlich an. Sie schien ihn regelrecht zu hassen!

„Natalie, bitte glaub mir, ich bin nicht…“

„Adieu, Nicholas! Hau endlich ab! Musst du nicht arbeiten? Wie wär’s, wenn du zur Abwechslung mal Schanke auf die Nerven fällst?“

„Gut, gut, ich habe verstanden“, murmelte er und nickte. Dann verließ er ohne weiteren Kommentar ihre Wohnung durch die Tür. Sie sah ihm nur kurz nach, atmete erleichtert auf, als er endlich verschwunden war und machte sich dann daran, die Fenster-Rollläden herunterzufahren und ihre Wohnungstür mehrfach zu verriegeln. Als sie sich wenig später in ihre Badewanne niederließ und es genoss, dass heißes Wasser ihren kühlen Leib erwärmte, spielte sie bereits mit dem Gedanken, sich eine andere Wohnung zu suchen. Etwas in der Art, wie Lacroix sie besaß, nur nicht ganz so eng und duster. Doch es war bestimmt sicherer für einen Vampir, eine Schlafstätte ohne Fenster zu haben…

 

*~*~*~*

 

Lacroix hatte nicht wirklich geschlafen, als Natalie sich von ihm verabschiedete. Er wartete einen Moment, bis er sicher war, dass sie das Gebäude, in dem er lebte, wirklich verlassen hatte, schlug dann seine Augen auf und erhob sich. Er ging hinauf in sein Studio, um die Tür der Radiostation wie üblich fest zu verriegeln. Dabei dachte er voller Zufriedenheit daran, wie köstlich ihm doch die Rache an Nicholas schmeckte. Sie war süßer, als er jemals gedacht hätte. Er lachte verhalten. Nicht nur, dass er seinen undankbaren, wortbrüchigen Sohn bestraft hatte, indem er die Frau, die jener liebte, auf die dunkle Seite hinübergeholt hatte – nein, er plante sogar, sich Natalie allmählich als Geliebte gefügig zu machen. Die junge Frau war dermaßen enttäuscht von Nicholas, dass sie sich ihm auch in Zukunft so wie heute Abend, als Einsamkeit und Verzweiflung sie schier zu überwältigen drohten ,willig hingeben würde … und mit der Zeit würde sie anstelle von Nicholas nur noch ihn lieben… oh ja, Rache war wirklich überaus süß…

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Nach dem heißen Bad legte Natalie sich ins Bett und schlief sofort ein. Sie erwachte erst viele Stunden später, weil ihr Telefon klingelte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte, dass es 11.00 Uhr vormittags war. Natalie ließ es klingeln und rollte sich auf die andere Seite. Sie hatte keine Lust, mit jemandem zu sprechen. Aber auf die Dauer konnte sie sich dem schlecht entziehen. Schließlich hatte sie einen Arbeitsvertrag und würde in ein paar Tagen wieder ihren Dienst im Gerichtsmedizinischen Institut antreten müssen. Doch nicht heute! Dr. Hastings hatte sie ja noch drei Tage lang krankgeschrieben… und leider würde sie auch spätestens morgen am späten Vormittag, sobald es dunkel war, ihren Hausarzt aufsuchen müssen, um ihm die Papiere aus der Klinik vorbeizubringen. Er würde sie sicherlich noch einmal untersuchen wollen. Es war einfach eine ärgerliche Angelegenheit.

Der Anrufbeantworter sprang nach mehrfachem Klingeln an und Natalie vernahm klar und deutlich die Stimme ihres Vaters, der eine Nachricht darauf sprach: „Hallo, Natalie, hier ist Dad. Wir sind gestern Abend erst angekommen und natürlich gleich ins Krankenhaus gefahren. Doch die Schwester teilte uns mit, dass du bereits wieder zu Hause bist. Bitte, melde dich umgehend bei uns. Mom und ich machen uns große Sorgen um dich.“

Himmel! An ihre Eltern hatte sie gar nicht mehr gedacht! Selbstverständlich machten sie sich Sorgen um sie! Woher auch sollten sie wissen, dass mit ihr alles in Ordnung war, außer dass sie ihr Leben etwas umstellen musste?

Äußerst beunruhigt setzte Natalie sich sofort im Bett auf und überlegte, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Rasch entschied sie sich, ihre Eltern zurückzurufen und sie zu beschwichtigen. Da ihre Wohnung völlig abgedunkelt war, eilte sie ins Wohnzimmer und wählte mit zitternden Fingern die Nummer ihrer Eltern. Nachdem es zweimal geklingelt hatte, meldete sich sofort ihr Vater: „Ja, Simon Lambert hier!“

„Hallo, Daddy, hier ist Nat“, antwortete die Ärztin in einem bemüht heiteren Ton.

„Natalie!“, kam es erleichtert von der anderen Leitung. „Wie geht es dir, mein Schatz? Dein behandelnder Arzt im Krankenhaus teilte Mom und mir mit, dass du einen Schwächeanfall erlitten hattest und mehrere Tage dort lagst. Was ist überhaupt passiert? Und wo bist du jetzt?“

„Es ist alles halb so schlimm“, tat sie junge Frau es ab und zwang sich zu einem kürzeren Lachen. „Weißt du, ich war aus gewesen und habe zu viel Alkohol getrunken. Diese Kombination zusammen mit meiner ständigen Überarbeitung  führte zu einem körperlichen Zusammenbruch.“

„Ach, du liebes bisschen! Mein armer, kleiner Schatz! Aber du verbringst meiner Meinung nach auch tatsächlich viel zu viel Zeit bei deiner Arbeit, machst ständig Überstunden. Auf die Dauer ist die Stelle im Gerichtsmedizinischen Institut kein Job für dich.“

„Ja, das ist mir inzwischen auch klar geworden, Daddy“, gab Natalie ihm recht und im Grunde entsprach dies der Wahrheit. „Sobald ich mich ein wenig erholt habe, werde ich mich nach einem anderen Job umsehen.“

„Nun, das hört sich vernünftig an“, erwiderte ihr Vater und schien beruhigt. „Wie fühlst du dich, Schatz? Und wo bist du jetzt?“

„Ich bin… ich bin zur Zeit bei einem Freund, der mich liebevoll aufpäppelt“, log sie. „Es geht mir gut und in ein paar Tagen werde ich sicherlich wieder auf dem Damm sein.“

„Brauchst du irgendetwas, Schatz?“

„Nein, danke, Daddy. Ich habe alles, was ich derzeit brauche. Macht euch also keine Sorgen.“

„Du hast gut reden, Natalie! Wir erhielten in unserem Hotel einen Anruf, dass man dich bewusstlos in deiner Wohnung fand und per Notarzt ins Krankenhaus bringen musste! Wie sollten wir uns da keine Sorgen machen?!“

„Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ihr wegen dieser Lappalie euren Urlaub unterbrochen habt“, sagte Natalie in leicht entschuldigendem Ton.

„Es ist doch keine Lappalie, wenn unsere Tochter vor lauter Erschöpfung bewusstlos geworden ist“, entgegnete ihr Vater aufgebracht.

„Wie gesagt, es war alles halb so schlimm!“, behauptete die junge Frau erneut und wechselte dann das Thema: „Ihr wart also auf Hawaii? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr einen Urlaub geplant hattet.“

„Es ergab sich auch eher kurzfristig, Natalie. Ab nächsten Monat leite ich ein neues Projekt und werde ein halbes Jahr nicht abkömmlich sein. Deshalb einigten die Firma und ich uns darauf, dass ich zuvor drei Wochen Urlaub mache. Mom freute sich sehr darüber und wir wollten schon immer mal nach Hawaii.“

„Ich hoffe, dass ihr euren Urlaub fortsetzen könnt, Daddy.“

„Unsinn, Natalie, das werden wir selbstverständlich nicht tun, wo du immer noch ein wenig geschwächt bist. Wo wohnt denn dein Freund? Wir würden dich gerne bei ihm besuchen, wenn es keine Umstände macht.“

„Das ist wirklich nicht nötig, Daddy. Mir geht es gut.“

„Wir möchten dich sehen, Natalie!“

„Also schön, Daddy. Dann komme ich heute Abend bei euch vorbei, okay?“

„Wir könnten gleich kommen, Natty! Sag uns nur, wo dein Freund wohnt.“

Natalie verdrehte die Augen. Es war manchmal geradezu ärgerlich, dass ihr Vater von unerbittlicher Beharrlichkeit war, wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte.

„Mein Freund hat eine anstrengende Schicht hinter sich und schläft jetzt. Und mir hat Dr. Hastings auch dringend nahegelegt, viel zu schlafen und ich werde mich auch gleich wieder hinlegen, da ich mich müde fühle. Wenn ich nicht zufällig gerade meinen Anrufbeantworter abgehört hätte, wüsste ich nicht einmal, dass ihr wieder in Toronto seid. – Ihr müsst euch also bis heute Abend gedulden, Daddy. Aber dann komme ich ganz bestimmt, versprochen!“

„Na schön, Natty, dann erhol dich gut. Wir erwarten dich dann also heute gegen Acht. Gute Besserung von Mom und mir. Bye, mein Kind!“

„Bye, Daddy!“

Natalie war erleichtert, nachdem sie den Hörer auf die Gabel gelegt hatte. Selbst durch das Telefon vermochte ihr Vater ihr Respekt einzuflößen. Kein Wunder, dass er so erfolgreich war. Und leider war sie nun gezwungen, ihren Eltern einen Besuch abzustatten, auch wenn sie es eigentlich nicht wollte. Sie hatte zu viel Angst, dass sie ihnen etwas antun könnte. Ob Lucien wohl dazu bereit wäre, sie zu ihren Eltern zu begleiten? Sicher wusste er, wie man sich als Vampir am besten unter Kontrolle hielt, wenn man seiner Familie gegenüberstand…

 

*~*~*~*

 

Der Telefonanruf ihrer Eltern hatte Natalie sehr aufgewühlt, so dass sie nicht mehr einschlafen konnte. Um ihre Anspannung  abzubauen, stürzte sie sich daher in verschiedene Aktivitäten. Sie putzte ihre Wohnung gründlich, räumte auf und sortierte dann ihre Kleider ordentlich in den Schrank ein. Dabei überlegte sie, wie ihr Leben nun weitergehen sollte.

Gut, heute Abend musste sie ihre Eltern besuchen, um sie zu beruhigen. Doch wahrscheinlich würde es das letzte Mal sein, dass sie ihnen begegnete. Allerdings wusste sie nicht, wie sie Mom und Dad aus ihrem Leben heraushalten sollte, war sie doch nach Richards Tod das einzige Kind, das ihnen blieb. Es gab da zwar noch ihre Schwägerin Sarah und ihre kleine Nichte, die von ihren Eltern abgöttisch geliebt wurde, aber die beiden konnten nicht Richard und sie ersetzen. Sie seufzte.

Vielleicht wusste Lucien ja einen Rat? Sie würde ihn ohnehin aufsuchen, nachdem sie ihre Papiere beim Hausarzt und ihre Krankmeldung im Gerichtsmedizinischen Institut abgegeben hatte.

Bei der Erinnerung an den älteren Vampir überlief sie ein wohliger Schauer. Sie schloss die Augen und dachte daran, wie zärtlich seine Hände ihre Brüste liebkost hatten. Allein diese Handlung hätte völlig ausgereicht, um sie vollkommen zufriedenzustellen. Lucien war zweifellos ein sehr erfahrener Liebhaber, gab er sich doch nicht einfach damit zufrieden, sie allein durch das Kosen ihrer Brüste nahe an den Höhepunkt geführt zu haben – nein, er hielt auch immer wieder in seinen Handlungen inne, damit sie sich beruhigte, nur um ihren Höhepunkt so lange hinauszuzögern, bis auch er selbst soweit war. Als er schließlich in ihren Schoß eindrang und diesen vollkommen ausfüllte, war es geradezu berauschend gewesen… es war sogar besser gewesen als ihre erste Liebesnacht mit Nick… und dennoch…

Wieder krampfte sich Natalies Herz schmerzhaft zusammen, als sie an Nick dachte. Zwar war sie enttäuscht und wütend auf ihn und hatte ihn weggeschickt, jedoch empfand sie immer noch tiefe Gefühle für ihn… Gefühle der warmen Zuneigung, der starken Sehnsucht… ja, sie sehnte sich richtiggehend danach, dass Nick sie in seine Arme schloss und tröstete…

Sie weinte ein wenig, beschimpfte sich dabei aber selbst als dumme, kleine Närrin!

Eigentlich sollte sie ihn vergessen, ihre Liebesnacht mit ihm als _‚One-Night-Stand‘_   abhaken und ihre Verwandlung in einen Vampir als einen Unfall Nicks betrachten, bei dem er die Kontrolle über sich verloren hatte und es danach zutiefst bereute, und zwar so sehr, dass er abstritt, sie auf die dunkle Seite hinübergebracht zu haben. Gab es eine tiefere Kränkung als das?

Zum Glück war ihr ja Lucien begegnet, der ihr zur Seite stehen würde. Sie brauchte Nicks Hilfe nicht. Dennoch…

Natalie erinnerte sich daran zurück, dass Nick hier in der Wohnung auf sie gewartet hatte… an seine erfreute Miene, als sie unversehrt heimgekommen war… er behauptete, sie gesucht und sich um sie gesorgt zu haben. Einerseits war das ja durchaus erfreulich, andererseits konnte es sich dabei auch wieder nur um eine Lüge von Nick handeln… und selbst, wenn er die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, machte dies nicht sein verantwortungsloses Handeln ihr gegenüber wett… Nein, sie sollte Nick wirklich vergessen!

 

*~*~*~*

 

Als die Dämmerung über Toronto hereinbrach, kleidete Natalie sich in ein schönes, rotes Seidenkleid, das angenehm auf ihrer Haut lag und ihr das Gefühl gab, eine sehr weibliche, verführerische Frau zu sein. Es entsprach auch durchaus ihrer Absicht, so zu wirken, hatte sie die letzten paar Stunden doch an niemand anderen als an Lucien gedacht und daran, wie sehr sie sich danach sehnte, wieder mit ihm intim zu werden. Geflissentlich ignorierte sie dabei die leise Stimme, die sie ermahnte, dass es nicht recht sei, mit Lucien zu schlafen, nur um für eine Weile ihren Liebeskummer wegen Nick zu vertreiben. Sie mochte Lucien und er mochte sie. Sie waren frei, hatten keinerlei Verpflichtungen und einander auch nichts versprochen. Er war ein Mann und sie eine Frau und nichts sprach dagegen, dass sie beide einander das schönste Vergnügen der Welt bereiteten. Wer brauchte schon den unzuverlässigen Nick und seine schwankenden Gefühle?!

Natalie hüllte sich in einen langen Mantel und verließ ihre Wohnung. Ihr erster Weg führte sie zu ihrem Hausarzt, wo sie bei der Sprechstundenhilfe einfach die Papiere des Klinikums abgab. Als die Assistentin sie jedoch bat, noch einen Augenblick zu warten, da der Herr Doktor sie sicherlich noch untersuchen wolle, setzte Natalie zum ersten Mal instinktiv ihre Fähigkeit ein, Menschen zu hypnotisieren. Es geschah wie von selbst, ohne jegliche Anstrengung. Allein ihr Wille, die Arzthelferin zu beeinflussen, reichte völlig aus, um dieser zu suggerieren, dass sie vollkommen genesen und jede weitere Untersuchung überflüssig war. Die Assistentin schrieb eine entsprechende Notiz und heftete sie an Miss Lamberts Akte, bevor Natalie die Praxis unbehelligt wieder verließ.

Nach dieser Erfahrung konnte Natalie zum ersten Mal nachvollziehen, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn man sehr viel Macht besaß. Es erschreckte sie ein bisschen, da es ihr so einfach zu sein schien. Kein Wunder, dass manch ein Vampir aufgrund dessen einfach jegliches Maß verlor und sich wie ein Gott fühlte und auch so benahm. Vermutlich waren es Artgenossen dieser Sorte gewesen, die im Laufe der Jahrhunderte negativ auffielen und sogenannte Vampirjäger auf den Plan riefen, die aufgrund ihrer Erfahrungen dann Berichte verfassten, wie man einen Blutsauger erkannte, sich vor ihm schützte und ihn letztendlich vernichtete. Vermutlich enthielten die Legenden über Vampire deswegen so viele Halbwahrheiten und noch mehr Lügen… doch warum sollte man Sterbliche darüber aufklären?

Natalie lächelte. Sie hoffte, dass sie sich immer so weit in der Gewalt haben würde, um sich stets kontrollieren zu können. Nur vor dem Zusammentreffen mit ihren Eltern hatte sie ein wenig Bammel. Es waren ihr sehr nahestehende Menschen, die ihr viel bedeuteten. Sie wagte es nicht, allein zu ihnen zu gehen… und vorher musste sie unbedingt genügend trinken...

Nachdem sie sich dies vorgenommen hatte, suchte sie widerwillig das Gerichtsmedizinische Institut der Metro-Police auf, um ihre Krankmeldung bei Grace abzugeben. Schon der Geruch, der ihr entgegenschlug, als sie sich ihrem eigenen Büro näherte, bereitete ihr große Übelkeit und sie fragte sich, wie sie es nur all die Jahre hier ausgehalten hatte.

Natalie öffnete die Tür, ohne anzuklopfen, da sie ja lediglich das Attest des Krankenhauses auf den Schreibtisch legen wollte, aber Grace saß am Schreibtisch und war gerade dabei, irgendwelche Berichte zu sortieren. Natürlich blickte sie auf, als die Tür sich öffnete, und strahlte, als sie sah, dass es sich um ihre Chefin handelte.

„Natalie! Schön dich zu sehen! Geht es dir wieder gut?!“, fragte sie interessiert.

„Ja, ja, ich brauche nur noch ein paar Tage, um mich auszuschlafen“, antwortete die Ärztin und reichte ihrer Assistentin die Krankmeldung. „Hier ist ein Schrieb, der das bestätigt.“

„Danke, ich werde es gleich an die zuständige Stelle weiterleiten“, versprach Grace und erhob sich. „Möchtest du dich einen Augenblick setzen, Natalie? Ich kann dir auch schnell einen Kaffee machen.“

„Nein, danke, Grace, ich habe eigentlich nicht viel Zeit“, entgegnete die Ärztin.

„Was, keine Zeit, um dir den neuesten Klatsch aus dem Revier anzuhören?“, fragte Grace heiter.

„Was gibt es denn?“, meinte Natalie uninteressiert. „Hat Sergeant Lewis es endlich geschafft, Sergeant McLoy zu einem Date zu bewegen?“

„Darüber ist mir nichts bekannt“, antwortete Grace. „Aber Miss Graham hat Detective Knight gebeten, sie dieses Jahr auf den Ball der Anwaltskammer zu begleiten. Offensichtlich hat die neue Staatsanwältin ein Auge auf unseren schmucken Nick geworfen.“

„Ach, tatsächlich? Und? Wird Nick sie begleiten?“

„Na, was denkst du, Natalie? So heftig, wie er immer mit ihr flirtet, wenn sie sich begegnen, ist das doch mehr als wahrscheinlich. Bestimmt hat er sich in sie verliebt. So hübsch und nett, wie sie immer ist. Weißt du, dass das halbe Revier von Miss Graham schwärmt?“

„Nein, und eigentlich interessiert es mich auch nicht!“, gab Natalie schroff zurück. „Und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte, ich habe noch Termine.“

Ehe Grace ein Wort des Abschieds sagen konnte, war ihre Chefin bereits verschwunden. Die Assistentin wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte und sie hatte Natalie auch noch nie so grantig erlebt. Aber als sie sich ins Gedächtnis zurückrief, wovon sie gerade gesprochen hatten, kam ihr die Erkenntnis und sie lächelte. Eigentlich hatte sie es ja schon immer geahnt, dass Natalie heimlich in Nick verliebt war…

 

*~*~*~*

 

Natalie verspürte das dringende Bedürfnis nach frischer Luft. Der Gestank ihrer Arbeitsstätte war unerträglich, aber noch unerträglicher war der Gedanke, dass Nick und Miss Graham zusammen waren! Oh, der abscheuliche Nick! Nachdem er jetzt bei ihr zum Ziel gekommen war und sie – wenn auch aus Versehen! – in einen Vampir verwandelt hatte, war wohl jetzt Gloria Graham die nächste sterbliche Frau, der er den Kopf zu verdrehen gedachte. Am liebsten würde sie Nick den Hals umdrehen! Und was sie mit Miss Graham anstellen wollte, sah sie genau vor sich. Oh, ihr Blut würde ihr gewiss munden…!

„Hallo, Natalie!“

Sie fuhr erschrocken herum, als sie das hörte. Schanke kam lächelnd auf sie zu. Er durfte unter keinen Umständen etwas von ihrem veränderten Zustand mitbekommen! Sie schloss die Augen, zählte langsam von fünf auf eins herunter und war bedeutend ruhiger, als sie die Lider wieder öffnete und sich zu einem freundlichen Lächeln zwang.

„Hi, Schanke! Wie geht’s dir?“

„Alles bestens, Natalie“, erwiderte er. „Aber was ist mit dir? Solltest du nicht immer noch im Krankenhaus liegen? Du wirkst wirklich sehr blass. Brauchst du irgendwas?“

„Nur frische Luft“, gab sie zurück und wies mit ihrem Kopf  in Richtung des Gerichtsmedizinischen Instituts. „Ehrlich gesagt, kann ich im Augenblick den Gestank darinnen nicht ertragen.“

„Du bist sicherlich immer noch sehr mitgenommen“, sagte Schanke mitfühlend. „Komm, ich lade dich auf einen Kaffee ein – und wenn du willst, spendiere ich dir auch einen Hamburger. Du siehst aus, als könntest du etwas vertragen.“

„Das ist wirklich nett von dir, Schanke, aber ich habe keine Zeit. Meine Eltern erwarten mich zum Abendessen und vorher muss ich einen Freund abholen.“

„Ich fahre ohnehin gleich in die Innenstadt. Kann ich dich irgendwo unterwegs absetzen?“, bot ihr Kollege freundlich an.

„Besser nicht! Du weißt doch, dass es eigentlich nicht gestattet ist.“

„Ach, wo kein Kläger ist, gibt es auch keinen Ärger! Glaubst du, die anderen machen so etwas nicht auch hin und wieder?“

„Es ist dein Kopf, den du hinhalten musst, nicht der Kopf der anderen“, meinte Natalie mit leichtem Spott. „Aber sag mal, wo hast du eigentlich Nick gelassen?“

„Der wird gleich kommen“, antwortete Schanke und grinste etwas. „Miss Graham hat ihn noch aufgehalten. In seinem letzten Bericht ist ihr angeblich etwas nicht klar gewesen…“

„Nun ja, das könnte doch sein“, erwiderte Natalie, auch wenn ihr bei der Erwähnung dieses Sachverhalts ein harter Schmerz durch die Brust fuhr.

„Also ich glaube ja, dass unsere hübsche Staatsanwältin nur einen Vorwand gesucht hat, um sich eine Weile allein mit Nick zu unterhalten. Sieht doch ein Blinder, dass sie bis über beide Ohren in ihn verschossen ist.“

„Wenn dich deine Wahrnehmung da nur nicht in die Irre führt, Schanke!“

„Mit Beziehungen kenne ich mich aus!“, behauptete der gutmütige Polizist selbstbewusst. „Glaub mir, Natalie, auch Nick kann sich dem Charme der bezaubernden Gloria nicht entziehen. Ich hoffe, er rafft sich endlich auf und geht ran! Wird Zeit, dass er heiratet!“

„Ein Flirt führt nicht unbedingt in den Hafen der Ehe.“

„Nun, dann werde ich meinen Partner mal dezent in diese Richtung lotsen. Ein Anfang ist ja bereits gemacht. Nick wird nämlich nächste Woche die schöne Gloria auf einen Ball begleiten.“

„Wie schön für ihn. Dann bleibt mir nicht anderes übrig, als ihm viel Glück zu wünschen“, entgegnete Natalie missmutig, konnte ihre Gefühle aber immer noch gut kontrollieren. Doch sie sollte jetzt machen, dass sie fortkam. Ansonsten könnte sie für nichts garantieren. „Entschuldige mich bitte, Schanke, aber ich muss gehen! Grüß deine Familie von mir.“

Sie wandte sich um und spurtete eiligen Schrittes davon, ohne sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie merkwürdig es auf Don wirken könnte, dass sie zu Fuß ging. Aber sie kam nicht weit, denn einen Augenblick später fuhr ein Taxi neben ihr her und der Fahrer desselben hupte, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen. Als sie sich dem Wagen zuwandte, stoppte er und Lacroix stieg aus dem hinteren Teil des Fahrzeugs aus. Er hielt ihr die Tür auf und bat sie in überaus freundlichem Ton: „Steig ein, Natalie! Wir sollten noch eine Kleinigkeit zu uns nehmen, bevor wir deine Eltern besuchen.“

„Ja, das wäre sicherlich besser“, erwiderte sie verwirrt und folgte seiner Aufforderung. Dabei kam ihr nicht eine Sekunde lang in den Sinn, woher der ältere Vampir wissen konnte, wen sie heute Abend aufzusuchen gedachte…

 

*~*~*~*

 

Ein paar Minuten später befanden sich Natalie und Lacroix allein an einem abseits stehenden Tisch im _‚Raven‘_ , tranken ihre bevorzugte Wein-Mischung und unterhielten sich. Dabei gestand ihm Natalie, die wieder ein wenig weinte, dass sie immer noch sehr viel für Nick empfand und einfach nicht in der Lage war, diese Gefühle abzuschütteln.

„Dabei wünschte ich wirklich, dass er mir egal wäre“, schluchzte sie und sah Lacroix verzweifelt an.

„Aber das ist doch vollkommen normal, meine liebe Natalie“, sprach der ältere Mann in verständnisvoller Weise auf sie ein und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Unterarm, um sie zu beruhigen. „Du hast Nicholas sehr geliebt, liebst ihn noch immer… es braucht seine Zeit, diese Empfindungen zu überwinden. Ich werde dir dabei helfen.“

„Das ist wirklich sehr nett von dir…“, schniefte sie. „Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich deine Hilfe annehmen sollte, Lucien.“

„Warum denn nicht, meine Schöne? Es ist mir wirklich ein Vergnügen, das kannst du glauben.“

„Mir gefällt es auch, wenn wir zusammen sind“, gab Natalie zu. „Aber ich liebe immer noch Nick und fürchte, dass ich nur mit dir schlafe, um ihn zu vergessen.“

„Das war mir immer bewusst, Natalie“, erwiderte Lacroix vergnügt, worauf sie ihn ungläubig anstarrte.

„Wie bitte?!“

„Ja, Natalie! Und es macht mir nicht das Geringste aus!“

„Das verstehe ich einfach nicht, Lucien! Es muss dich doch überaus kränken!“

„Hör mal, Liebes, ich wusste doch um deine Verliebtheit in Nicholas und du hast mir immer wieder zu verstehen gegeben, dass sich deine Gefühle für ihn nicht verändert haben. Meinst du, ich wäre wirklich so naiv zu glauben, dass du mit mir geschlafen hast, weil du dich plötzlich in mich verliebtest?“

„Aber ich mag dich wirklich sehr… du bist ein wunderbarer Mann, Lucien“, versicherte ihm Natalie.

„Es freut mich, dass ich deine Sympathie besitze“, antwortete Lacroix und lächelte sie breit an. „Meiner Meinung nach eine überaus gute Voraussetzung, um deine Liebe zu Nicholas zu überwinden und sie auf mich zu übertragen. Denn nach wie vor bin ich sehr von dir angetan, Natalie! Allerdings vermagst du bestimmt nicht zu ermessen, wie einsam ich bin und wie sehr ich mich nach jemandem sehne, der mich auf meiner dunklen Straße der Ewigkeit begleitet. Ich denke, wir würden ein gutes Paar abgeben.“

Einen langen Augenblick starrte Natalie den älteren Vampir an, völlig verblüfft über die versteckte Liebeserklärung, die er ihr gerade eben gemacht hatte. Mit so etwas hatte sie überhaupt nicht gerechnet.

„Natürlich weiß ich, dass all das seine Zeit braucht“, fuhr Lacroix mit ruhiger Stimme fort und drückte dabei ihre Hand. „Glücklicherweise ist Zeit etwas, dass wir beide im Überfluss besitzen, nicht wahr?“

Er ergriff ihre Hand, führte sie zum Mund und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. Es machte sie zwar verlegen, aber sie fühlte sich auch erleichtert und frei. Ihr fiel wirklich ein Stein vom Herzen, wie gelassen Lucien mit dieser ganzen Situation umging. Sie lächelte ihn schüchtern an und murmelte: „Danke!“

Lacroix erwiderte ihr Lächeln und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Sein Blick fiel auf die Uhr über der Bar.

„Viertel vor Acht“, stellte er sachlich fest. „Es ist allmählich an der Zeit, dass wir uns auf den Weg machen. Schließlich wollen wir deine Eltern doch nicht warten lassen, nicht wahr?“

„Nein, das würde besonders mein Vater uns sehr übelnehmen“, antwortete Natalie und tupfte sich mit einem Papiertaschentuch die restlichen Tränen aus den Augen. Unsicher schaute sie zu Lacroix auf. „Wir haben noch gar nicht besprochen, wie sich die Beziehung zwischen meinen Eltern und mir in Zukunft gestalten soll.“

„Überlass das ruhig mir“, meinte der ältere Vampir und grinste etwas. „Alles wird sich in Wohlgefallen auflösen, wenn du nur mitspielst, Natalie.“

„Bestimmt fällt es auf, wenn wir nichts essen“, murmelte sie zaghaft und ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Wenn alles so läuft, wie ich es geplant habe, wird sich danach niemand mehr für das Essen interessieren“, gab Lacroix wegwerfend zurück und reichte ihr seine Hand. „Vertrau mir einfach, Natalie! Und nun komm, wir wollen deinen Vater doch nicht verärgern.“

 


	9. Chapter 9

Mr. und Mrs. Lambert staunten nicht schlecht, als ihre Tochter mit einem sehr viel älteren, hochgewachsenen Mann vor ihrer Tür stand und ihnen ihren Begleiter als jenen Freund vorstellte, der sich so liebevoll um sie kümmerte. Selbstverständlich waren sie ihm dankbar dafür, hatten sich allerdings immer einen ungefähr gleichaltrigen Partner für Natalie gewünscht.

Dementsprechend war die Stimmung im Esszimmer der Lamberts ein wenig angespannt, nachdem Natalies Mutter sie alle zum Abendessen an den Tisch gebeten hatte.

„Nun, Mr. Lacroix“, begann Simon Lambert das Gespräch. „Seit wann kennen Sie meine Tochter?“

„Es dürfte ungefähr ein Jahr her sein, seit sie mir zum ersten Mal auffiel“, antwortete der alte Vampir und bedachte Natalie mit einem bewundernden Blick, ehe er dem Hausherrn wieder in die Augen sah. „Ihre Tochter ist wirklich eine bemerkenswerte junge Frau.“

„Wir sind auch sehr stolz auf Natalie“, warf Rebecca Lambert ein und lächelte.

„Das können Sie wirklich sein, gnädige Frau“, wandte sich Lacroix Natalies Mutter zu. „Und nicht nur, weil Ihre schöne Tochter geradezu ein Abbild von Ihnen ist. Ich muss sagen, dass ich Natalie keinen Tag mehr missen möchte.“

„Gut, gut“, meinte Simon, dem die Schmeichelei dieses Lacroix ein wenig zu viel des Guten war. Dieser Mann war ihm nicht ganz geheuer und passte seiner Meinung nach überhaupt nicht zu Natalie, ebenso wenig wie das rote Abendkleid, das seine Tochter heute Abend trug. Es sah sündhaft teuer aus und es war völlig unangebracht, dass sie es bei einem gewöhnlichen Abendessen anzog.

„Ist dieses Kleid neu, Natty?“, wandte sich Simon an seine Tochter.

„Ja, ich habe es mir erst vor kurzem gekauft. Wunderschön, nicht wahr? Und der Stoff fühlt sich wunderbar auf meiner Haut an“, schwärmte Natalie.

„Gibt es einen besonderen Anlass, aus dem du es gerade heute trägst?“

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich finde es einfach nur schön.“

Das war nicht gerade die Antwort, die Simon Lambert von seiner Tochter erwartet hatte. Natalie war stets ein sehr vernünftiges Mädchen gewesen, doch nun schien sie ihm irgendwie verändert. Ob das an ihrem ominösen Begleiter lag? Dieser Lacroix machte auf ihn nicht gerade einen vertrauenswürdigen Eindruck.

„Was machen Sie eigentlich beruflich, Mr. Lacroix?“, wandte sich Simon interessiert an den älteren Mann.

„Ich bin mein eigener Herr“, erklärte der ältere Vampir gelassen.

„Also sind Sie selbständig?“, bohrte Simon nach. „Welches Gewerbe?“

„Momentan betreibe ich einen kleineren Radiosender, den ich auch selbst moderiere“, antwortete Lacroix lächelnd. „Wenn man will, könnte man mich auch als eine Art Philosophen betrachten, der via Radio seine Zuhörer mit seinen Lebensweisheiten versorgt.“

„Und davon kann man leben?“, fragte Natalies Vaters zweifelnd.

„Ich habe keinerlei Grund zur Klage“, entgegnete der ältere Vampir und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. „Und wie verdienen Sie sich Ihren Lebensunterhalt, Mr. Lambert? Sind Sie auch Arzt, so wie Ihre Tochter?“

„Ja, allerdings arbeite ich in der medizinischen Forschung bei einem Pharma-Konzern.“

„Sicherlich eine interessante Aufgabe, nicht wahr?“

„Manchmal ja, manchmal nein – es kommt darauf an. Manche Projekte sind lediglich bessere Wiederholungen von älteren, doch leider notwendig. Schließlich müssen wir darauf achten, dass die Qualität eines Medikamentes auch nach ein paar Jahren immer noch gegeben ist.“

„Also ein völlig anderes Aufgabengebiet als dasjenige Ihrer Tochter?“

„Ja, doch ich wünschte, Natalie wäre in meine Fußstapfen getreten.“

„Vielleicht tut sie es ja noch…“, meinte Lacroix vage und trank jetzt einen Schluck des Weißweines, den Natalies Mutter ihnen allen eingeschenkt hatte.

„Darüber würde ich mich wirklich freuen“, meinte Simon Lambert und sah nun wieder zu seiner Tochter hin. „Wenn du willst, kann ich wirklich ein gutes Wort in meiner Firma für dich einlegen. Fähige Ärzte werden immer gesucht.“

„Ich werde es mir überlegen, Dad“, versprach Natalie, obwohl ihr klar war, dass das niemals der Fall sein würde. Schließlich wurde in der Firma ihres Vaters tagsüber gearbeitet und Nachtschichten waren eher die Ausnahme. Doch sie machte gute Miene und lächelte ihren Vater zuversichtlich an.

„Darauf sollten wir trinken!“

Sie prosteten sich zu und dann begann Rebecca Lambert, das Essen aufzutragen. Zur Vorspeise gab es eine Bouillabaisse, die Lacroix sehr zu Natalies Erstaunen zu essen begann.

„Die Suppe ist köstlich“, behauptete er nach ein paar Löffeln und lächelte die Hausherrin gewinnend an. Rebecca strahlte, während Natalie dem älteren Vampir einen fragenden Blick zuwarf. Doch er nickte ihr nur lächelnd zu und sie verstand. Es war eine Aufforderung an sie, ebenfalls die Suppe zu essen. Sie wunderte sich zwar sehr darüber, gehorchte jedoch. Der erste Schluck machte ihr allerdings klar, dass sie keinen Geschmackssinn für menschliche Nahrung mehr besaß. Die Suppe schmeckte nach gar nichts, obwohl sie sehr gut roch.

„Vielen Dank, Mr. Lacroix“, sagte Rebecca. „Da ich meine Tochter gut kenne, nehme ich an, dass sie Sie nicht gerade sehr oft bekocht?“

„Sie haben vollkommen recht“, gab der ältere Vampir freundlich zurück und nickte. „Aber das macht nichts. Schließlich ist Natalie berufstätig und wir beide haben nicht oft Gelegenheit, unsere Zeit miteinander zu verbringen, da sie ihre Schichten hat und ich die meinen. Aus diesem Grunde widmen wir uns nicht gerade dem Kochen, wenn wir das Glück haben, beisammen zu sein.“

„Ich verstehe“, murmelte Rebecca und lächelte. Doch ihrem Mann war nicht gerade zum Lachen zumute. Die Vorstellung, dass seine Natalie mit diesem Kerl tatsächlich eine Beziehung führte, behagte ihm ganz und gar nicht.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass Ihre Absichten bezüglich meiner Tochter ehrlicher Art sind“, konnte er sich die Bemerkung nicht verkneifen.

„Sie können darüber ganz beruhigt sein“, versicherte ihm Lacroix mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen und legte dabei seine Hand auf diejenige Natalies, ohne seinen Blick von dem Sterblichen zu nehmen. „Ich meine es vollkommen ernst mit Ihrer Tochter… vollkommen ernst…“

Simon Lambert fühlte sich auf einmal unendlich erleichtert und konnte plötzlich nicht mehr verstehen, warum er zuvor etwas gegen Mr. Lacroix gehabt hatte. Dieser schien doch offensichtlich ein seriöser Mann zu sein und wenn er Natalie nun einmal so gut gefiel, dann musste das einen Grund haben. Seine Tochter war kein dummes Ding, sondern eine sehr rational denkende Person. Kein Wunder, dass sie einen älteren Mann einem jungen Leichtfuß vorzog.

Anders als ihr Vater war Natalie hingegen von Luciens Erklärung nicht gerade erfreut. Was redete er denn da nur? Ihre Eltern mussten ja den Eindruck gewinnen, als ob er sie heiraten wolle.

„Ich hoffe wirklich sehr, dass Natalie sich dazu entschließt, meinen Antrag anzunehmen“, fuhr da Lacroix auch schon fort und mit Schrecken erkannte sie, dass ihre Eltern von diesen Worten offensichtlich sehr angetan waren. Jedenfalls lächelten sie selig und der Blick, mit dem sie Lucien nun ansahen, war hocherfreut… aber da war noch etwas anderes…

„Natürlich dränge ich Natalie nicht“, erklärte der ältere Vampir weiterhin und ließ seine Augen von Simon zu Rebecca und wieder zurück schweifen. Um seine Mundwinkel begann ein amüsiertes Grinsen zu spielen. „Es hat keine Eile mit der Heirat, solange wir nur unsere freie Zeit miteinander verbringen. Und es ist nicht unbedingt eine Hochzeit vonnöten, wenn wir beide gemeinsam eine längere Reise unternehmen, nicht wahr? Für Natalie wird immer gesorgt sein…“

„Das beruhigt mich ungemein“, murmelte Simon wie in Trance und Natalie realisierte jetzt erst, dass ihr Vater gerade von Lacroix hypnotisiert wurde, ohne dass er es bemerkte. „Es war mir immer wichtig, dass Natty einen Mann bekommt, der gut für sie sorgt und sie beschützt.“

„Dann werden Sie mir Ihre Tochter anvertrauen, Mr. Lambert!“

„Sie gehört Ihnen, Mr. Lacroix.“

Natalie gefiel es nicht recht, dass ihr Vater und Lucien von ihr sprachen, als wäre sie lediglich ein Gegenstand, den man hin und her schob, wie es den beiden gerade passte. Sie warf ihrer Mutter einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu. Doch Rebecca schien nicht mehr ganz anwesend zu sein. Ihre Lider waren nur noch halboffen und in ihren Augen lag ein verschleierter Ausdruck. Kein Zweifel! Sie stand völlig unter dem Einfluss von Lacroix!

„Natalie und ich werden für längere Zeit im Ausland sein und Sie beide werden Ihre Tochter nie mehr vermissen. Gleich morgen fliegen Sie nach Hawaii zurück, um Ihren Urlaub entspannt fortzusetzen. Und Sie werden ab sofort vergessen, dass Sie jemals einen Anruf aus dem Krankenhaus erhielten. Ja, Sie vergessen ab sofort, dass Natalie und ich diesen Abend hier verbrachten… und Sie werden Natalie für immer aus Ihrem Gedächtnis streichen. Das Einzige, an das Sie sich vage erinnern, ist die Hochzeit Ihrer Tochter mit einem reichen Ausländer, worüber Sie sehr glücklich sind. Natalie lebt jetzt schon eine geraume Weile in der Heimat ihres Mannes, irgendwo in Europa… und da Sie wissen, dass es Natalie sehr gut geht, werden Sie sie weder vermissen noch sich danach sehnen, sie jemals wiederzusehen…“

„Ja…“, hauchte Rebecca, ließ sich gegen den Stuhl zurückfallen und verlor sofort das Bewusstsein.

„Natalie verheiratet… lebt bei ihrem Mann im Ausland“, wiederholte Simon wie willenlos. Dann schob er seinen Teller beiseite, stützte die Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch ab und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Seine Augen schlossen sich langsam und nach einer Weile verrieten seine regelmäßigen Atemzüge, dass er fest eingeschlafen war.

Lacroix betrachtete sich die beiden Menschen mit zufriedenem Grinsen, wischte sich dann mit der Serviette über den Mund und erhob sich.

„Dieses Problem dürfte für immer erledigt sein“, wandte er sich dann an Natalie, die ihn entsetzt anstarrte.

„Was hast du mit meinen Eltern gemacht?“, fragte sie tonlos.

„Ich sorgte dafür, dass sie nicht unnötig leiden, nur weil sie dich für immer verloren haben“, erklärte er stolz. „Dabei handelte ich ganz in deinem Sinn, meine liebe Natalie. Denn dir war doch bereits vor deinem Besuch hier klar gewesen, dass du alle Brücken hinter dir abbrechen musst.“

„Das also gehört auch dazu, wenn man seine sterblichen Bande ablegt?“, fragte sie traurig und betrachtete sich noch einmal ihren Vater und ihre Mutter, die friedlich zu schlafen schienen.

„Es ist leider notwendig, obwohl es dir sicherlich weh tut“, bestätigte er ihr. „Und nun lass uns gehen! Es ist auch für dich besser, wenn du deine Eltern so schnell wie möglich vergisst!“

„Und was wird aus meinem Job, aus meiner Wohnung?“

Lacroix grinste ein wenig.

„Darüber musst du entscheiden, Natalie! Willst du denn weiterhin als in der Gerichtsmedizin arbeiten?“

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Doch ich weiß nicht, wie es weitergehen soll. Von irgendetwas muss ein Vampir ja schließlich auch leben, nicht wahr?“

„Wer sagt das? In früheren Zeiten hat sich unsereiner in Höhlen und Gräbern versteckt. Zum Überleben musst du lediglich regelmäßig Nahrung zu dir nehmen und dich bei Tage an einen geschützten Ort zurückziehen können. Mehr nicht!“

„Lebst du deshalb so beengt und überwiegend spartanisch, Lucien?“

„Warum sollte ich mich mit mehr belasten, meine Liebe? Alle paar Jahre muss ich ohnehin umziehen. Jeder Vampir muss das tun!“

„Was? Warum denn?“

„Damit niemand bemerkt, dass wir nicht altern. Die Menschen sollen auch weiterhin in dem Glauben leben, dass Vampire ein Mythos sind.“

 

*~*~*~*

 

Den Rest der Nacht verbrachte Natalie bei Lacroix. Es machte ihr sehr zu schaffen, dass das Band zwischen ihren Eltern und ihr nun endgültig zerschnitten worden war. Zwar hatte Lucien dies auf eine äußerst sanfte Art gelöst und es vermutlich nur gut gemeint, aber es fiel ihr schwer, sein Handeln gutzuheißen. Sie fühlte sich irgendwie wie eine Marionette, die von ihm nach seinem Gutdünken dirigiert wurde. Warum nur hatte er nicht vorher mit ihr darüber gesprochen, was er mit ihren Eltern anzustellen gedachte, obwohl im _‚Raven‘_   dazu Zeit genug gewesen wäre? Dann hätte sie sich wenigstens innerlich auf diesen Bruch vorbereiten können. Aber so…?

Dunkel erinnerte sich Natalie daran, dass Nick sie stets vor der Hinterhältigkeit Lacroix‘ gewarnt hatte. Vielleicht hätte sie diese Warnung doch mehr beherzigen sollen, anstatt alles abzutun, was Nick ihr jemals anvertraute. Sie begann, sich nach Nick zu sehnen.

„Woran denkst du, Natalie?“, fragte Lacroix, da die junge Frau schon eine geraume Zeit neben ihm saß und traurig auf den Boden starrte.

„An das, was ich verloren habe“, antwortete sie. „Meine Eltern, meine Schwägerin, meine kleine Nichte… und Nick… es tut so weh…“

„Der Schmerz wird vergehen“, erwiderte der alte Vampir und legte ihr behutsam einen Arm auf die Schulter. „Wie ich bereits sagte, ist es notwendig, alle sterblichen Bande hinter sich zu lassen…“

„Darf ich meine Eltern denn nicht einmal aus der Ferne beobachten?“, wollte Natalie wissen und schaute zu Lacroix. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein!“, sagte er in strengem Ton. „Das Risiko ist einfach zu groß, dass du sie, vom Blutrausch überrascht, einfach tötest. Es sei denn… nun ja, womöglich willst du deine Eltern auf die dunkle Seite holen…“

„Ginge das denn?“

Über Lacroix‘ Antlitz glitt ein hämisches Grinsen, bevor er antwortete: „Vielleicht, wenn du es schaffst, deine Gier soweit zu kontrollieren, ihnen nicht alles Blut auszusaugen…“

„Und… und dann…?“

„Musst du demjenigen, den du hinüberbringen willst, dein eigenes Blut zu trinken geben…“

Natalie schauerte etwas, als sie sich das vorstellte. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie Nick ihr sein Blut eingeflößt hatte… und falls sie ihre Eltern verwandelte, musste sie auch so verfahren…

„Du spielst also tatsächlich mit dem Gedanken, deine alten Herrschaften unsterblich zu machen, Natalie?“

„Ich… ich weiß nicht…“, stotterte sie unsicher. „Aber auf diese Weise… sie würden ewig leben… und ich wäre nicht mehr so allein…“

„Du vergisst, dass du zu trinken aufhören musst, bevor du deinem Opfer sämtliches Blut entzogen hast. Traust du dir das wirklich schon zu?“

„Ich könnte es doch versuchen, nicht wahr?“

„Willst du es wirklich, Natalie? Dieses Risiko eingehen?!“

„Risiko?“

„Falls du nicht im richtigen Augenblick aufhören kannst, wirst du deine eigenen Eltern töten.“

„Was?!“

„Und ohne ihre vorherige Entscheidung einzuholen, darfst du es gar nicht erst versuchen, sie zu verwandeln.“

„Das heißt, ich muss ihnen vorher erklären, was ich bin und was ich mit ihnen vorhabe?“

„Genau so ist es, Natalie! Obwohl wir im Grunde freie Wesen sind, gibt es doch einige Regeln, die wir beachten müssen.“

Natalie dachte eine Weile nach. Sie erinnerte sich daran zurück, dass auch Nick sie gefragt hatte, ob sie wirklich die Untersterblichkeit wolle… Lacroix schien demnach die Wahrheit zu erzählen.

„Überleg dir gründlich, ob du deine Eltern diesem Risiko wirklich aussetzen willst“, fuhr der alte Vampir in ernstem Ton fort. „Falls du sie nämlich über deine neue Natur in Kenntnis setzt, ihnen die Unsterblichkeit anbietest und sie dieses Geschenk ablehnen, dann…“

„Was ist dann?“, fragte Natalie beunruhigt, da er innehielt und sie eindringlich anstarrte.

„Dann werden entweder du oder ich gezwungen sein, sie zu töten!“

„NEIN!“

„Doch, Natalie! Sobald deine Eltern um uns wissen, stellen sie eine potenzielle Gefahr für unsere Gemeinschaft dar!“

„Ich lasse es niemals zu, dass man meine Eltern tötet!“

„Leider wirst du dies nicht verhindern können, fürchte ich…“

„Du könntest es wirklich über dich bringen, meiner Mutter und meinem Vater etwas anzutun, nachdem du sie kennengelernt hast?“

„Natürlich! Sie bedeuten mir nichts!“

„Dann bin ich leider gezwungen, dich daran zu hindern, Lucien! Wenn’s sein muss, töte ich dich!“

Lacroix lachte laut auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, meine liebe Natalie, ich glaube nicht, dass du das könntest! Aber selbst wenn dieser unwahrscheinliche Fall eintreten sollte, so werden andere meinen Platz einnehmen!“

„Welche anderen denn?“

„Es gibt innerhalb unserer Gemeinschaft eine Gruppe, die man die ‚Vollstrecker‘ nennt. Sie haben es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, das Geheimnis unserer Existenz zu schützen, und zwar mit allen Mitteln. Diese Vampire schrecken nicht einmal davor zurück, Artgenossen, die ihrer Meinung nach die Gemeinschaft in Gefahr bringen, zu eliminieren.“

„Aber das kann nicht sein!“, widersprach Natalie heftig. „Nick hat mir doch erzählt, was er ist. Ich weiß es seit ein paar Jahren und ich war bis vor kurzem noch eine Sterbliche! Warum hat nie jemand versucht, ihn oder mich umzubringen?“

„Hat Janette dir denn nicht erzählt, dass alle dich für Nicholas‘ Auserwählte hielten?“

„Nein, nicht dass ich wüsste! Was bedeutet das?“

Lacroix lächelte süffisant und erklärte dann: „In der Gemeinschaft ging man davon aus, dass er dich über kurz oder lang auf die dunkle Seite holen würde. Und da du seit ein paar Jahren niemandem etwas über unsere Existenz verrietest, galtest du als vertrauenswürdig.  Du hättest sicherlich alles für Nicholas getan, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, bis vor kurzem hätte ich das getan“, gab Natalie zu und nickte. Dann wandte sie sich wieder mit leicht irritiertem Ausdruck an den alten Vampir. „Was kann ich nur tun, um meine Eltern zu schützen?“

„Lass all deine sterblichen Bande los, all deine Gefühle für sie… halte dich von ihnen fern und vergiss sie… das ist das Beste für deine Eltern und für dich, Natalie.“

„Ja… ja, ich fürchte, dass du recht hast… ich will es versuchen, Lucien…“

„So ist es brav!“, lobte er sie.

Sie wandte sich von ihm ab, vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen und begann leise zu weinen.

„Ich muss also für alle Ewigkeit allein bleiben…“, schluchzte sie.

„Nicht doch, Natalie, davon kann gar keine Rede sein“, behauptete Lacroix und legte einen Arm um sie. Er zog sie zu sich heran und strich ihr tröstend über den Kopf.

„Du bist nicht allein, Natalie… du hast doch mich…“, wisperte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Aber… aber…“

„Es gibt kein ‚Aber‘, meine Liebe“, unterbrach er sie, bevor sie irgendwelche Einwände ergeben konnte. „Vergiss doch alles, was dich quält… vergiss die Vergangenheit… warum sich in den Schmerz hineinsteigern, wenn es doch etwas gibt, dass sehr viel besser ist…“

Lacroix küsste ihr Haar und flüsterte zärtlich: „Ich begehre dich so sehr, Natalie… bitte, bereite meiner Qual ein Ende… ich bin ebenso allein wie du…“

Diese Worte verfehlten nicht ihre Wirkung, sondern trafen die junge Frau direkt ins Herz. Sie sollte sich wirklich nicht immer wieder in Selbstmitleid suhlen. Hier gab es jemandem, der womöglich noch viel einsamer war als sie… jemanden, der von einem seiner undankbaren Kinder verleumdet wurde… jemanden, der sich nach Liebe sehnte… nach ihrer Liebe… armer Lucien…

Natalie wischte sich rasch die Tränen aus den Augen und wandte sich dann wieder Lacroix zu.

„Du bist wunderbar, Lucien, und ich bleibe wirklich gern bei dir…“

Der alte Vampir lächelte und schloss sie in die Arme. Natalie ließ es widerstandslos geschehen, ließ es geschehen, dass er ihr Gesicht mit wilden Küssen bedeckte… wilden, hungrigen Küssen… Lucien musste schon sehr lange überaus einsam sein…

 


	10. Chapter 10

Das Liebesspiel mit Lucien war wieder einmal berauschend gewesen und Natalie genoss noch lange danach die Wellen der Lust, die ihren Körper durchflossen. Doch als diese allmählich verebbt waren und ihr Verstand zurückkehrte, machte sich wie schon bei ihrem letzten intimen Zusammensein mit dem alten Vampir Ernüchterung in ihr breit. Nachdenklich betrachtete sie den Mann an ihrer Seite, der friedlich zu schlafen schien. Wie hatte es nur geschehen können, dass sie sich erneut so leicht von ihm verführen ließ? Dabei war sie vorhin doch noch ärgerlich auf ihn gewesen, weil er einfach ohne Absprache mit ihr ihre Eltern aus ihrem Leben richtiggehend ‚entsorgte‘… schon jetzt spürte Natalie bereits, dass ihr der Gedanke an Mom und Dad nicht mehr so viel Schmerz bereitete wie vorhin… die Ablösung von den sterblichen Banden musste demnach wohl eingesetzt haben…

Natalie wusste nicht recht, ob sie sich darüber freuen sollte. Doch vielleicht war dieser Prozess ja normal, wenn man ein Vampir geworden war. Vermutlich konnte sie froh sein, dass Lucien sich ihrer annahm… dennoch… sie konnte sich nicht helfen, aber sie fühlte sich von ihm manipuliert. Er hatte ihre Eltern hypnotisiert, damit sie sie vergaßen, und er war es gewesen, der mit ihr mittels Telepathie kommuniziert hatte, was sie zunächst für ihre eigene innere Stimme gehalten hatte…

Wie kam Lucien eigentlich dazu, sich in ihr Leben einzumischen? Hatte er ihr nicht selbst vorhin gesagt, dass man sie innerhalb der Gemeinschaft für Nicks Auserwählte hielt? Man mischte sich nicht ungebeten einfach in eine Beziehung ein! Das gehörte sich nicht! Nicht einmal dann, wenn man es gut meinte! Aber meinte Lucien es wirklich gut mit ihr?

Sie warf noch einmal einen Blick auf den alten Vampir, der äußerst zufrieden wirkte, und wurde unvermittelt von einem Schuldgefühl erfasst. Natürlich meinte er es gut mit ihr! Er liebte sie, wollte, dass sie bei ihm blieb! Wie konnte sie nur an Lucien zweifeln?! Er hatte sie lediglich vor Nicks fragwürdigem Charakter warnen wollen. Ob er damals bereits verliebt in sie gewesen war?

Dieser neue Gedanke behagte Natalie gar nicht, ließ er ihr eigenes Verhalten dem alten Vampir gegenüber doch noch schäbiger erscheinen. Sie hatte ihn nur benutzt, um von Nick loszukommen, während Lucien sie wohl schon immer heimlich verehrt hatte. Hätte er sich sonst um sie gekümmert, als Nick sie allein im Krankenhaus zurückließ? An sich wäre es nicht Luciens Sache gewesen, aber er überließ sie nicht einfach ihrem Schicksal… er rettete sie, weil er sie liebte…

Natalie hätte sich am liebsten in ein Mauseloch verkrochen, so sehr schämte sie sich vor Lucien. Aber er? Großzügig sah er darüber hinweg, wie sehr sie immer noch in Nick verliebt war… Sie hatte ja schon immer gehört, dass Liebe blind machte… nun, in Luciens Fall traf es wohl mehr als zu. Er musste sie abgöttisch lieben. Sie hatte so einen guten Mann gar nicht verdient!

Ein Rumoren machte sich in ihrem Magen bemerkbar und unwillkürlich legte sie ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch. Sie sollte wohl besser etwas zu sich nehmen, da sie leichten Durst verspürte. Dann schoss ihr plötzlich der Gedanke an Gloria Graham durch den Kopf und wie gut frisches Blut wohl schmecken mochte. Sie stellte sich einen Moment lang genüsslich vor, wie sie der neuen Staatsanwältin ihre Zähne in den Hals schlug und sie aussaugte. Es würde Nick bestimmt sehr weh tun, wenn sie ihn des neuen Objekts seiner Begierde beraubte… eine angemessene Strafe dafür, dass er sie im Stich gelassen hatte… ob er dann wohl zu ihr zurückkehrte?

„Was denke ich denn da?!“, ermahnte sich Natalie einen Augenblick später selbst und war im Innersten entsetzt darüber, dass sie ernsthaft daran gedacht hatte, Gloria Graham zu töten. Eine junge Frau, die ihr nichts getan hatte. Was konnte die neue Staatsanwältin denn dafür, dass Nick ein so treuloser Mann war?

„Ich will nie einen Menschen töten!“, beschloss Natalie, doch das Rumoren in ihrem Magen nahm zu. Übelkeit stieg in ihr hoch und sie hielt es für besser, rasch aus dem Bett zu springen und ins Bad aufzusuchen. Sie erreichte es gerade rechtzeitig, um den Deckel der Toilette hochzuklappen und den Inhalt ihres Magens zu entleeren. Umgehend fühlte sie sich besser und konnte einige Minuten später wieder schon wieder klar denken. Als sie einen Blick auf die rote Flüssigkeit in der Toilettenschüssel warf, erkannte sie fassungslos, dass es sich dabei nicht nur um das Blut-Wein-Gemisch handelte, welches sie im _‚Raven‘_ zu sich genommen hatte, sondern dass auch Reste der Fischsuppe ihrer Mutter darinnen schwammen. Vermutlich ließ sich ihre starke Übelkeit von eben hauptsächlich auf die Bouillabaisse zurückführen.

„Das ist wohl der letzte Beweis dafür, dass ich wirklich zu einem Vampir geworden bin“, dachte Natalie schaudernd und betätigte die Spülung. „In Zukunft also keine menschliche Nahrung mehr für das Monster, das ich geworden bin. Ich muss wirklich lernen, mich selbst zu beherrschen!“

Sie spülte sich am Waschbecken mit Leitungswasser den Mund aus, wusch sich rasch das Gesicht und kehrte dann in Lacroix‘ Schlafzimmer zurück. Da sie Durst verspürte, schenkte sie sich ein Glas mit _‚Red Gold‘_   voll und stürzte es gierig hinunter. Sofort fühlte sie sich ein wenig besser. Sie nahm sich noch ein Glas und trank es, diesmal jedoch langsamer. Nun erst nahm sie den besonderen Geschmack wahr, den diese Mischung enthielt.

Nachdem sie auch das zweite Glas geleert hatte, stellte sie es auf den Beistelltisch zurück und schaute wieder zu Lacroix, der immer noch schlummerte. Er war eigentlich gar nicht ihr Typ und sie konnte es kaum fassen, dass sie sich immer wieder so leicht von ihm verführen ließ. Doch er war so freundlich, so zärtlich und seine Stimme wirkte überaus wohltuend auf ihr Gemüt. Das musste auch der Grund gewesen sein, dass sie ihm vorhin versprochen hatte, bei ihm zu bleiben… in diesem Moment war sie dazu auch bereit gewesen… Natalie schämte sich, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass dieses Versprechen nur aus dem Augenblick der Lust geboren worden war… 

„Armer Lucien“, dachte sie dann voller Mitleid und streckte ihre Hand aus, um ihm sanft über die Wange zu streicheln. „Wie lange wohl leidest du schon unter der Einsamkeit? Wie lange schon musst du es ertragen, dass Nick dich verleumdet?“

In Lacroix‘ Antlitz zuckte es kurz leicht auf und dann öffnete er die Augen. Als er Natalie neben sich sitzen sah und bemerkte, wie sie ihn streichelte, lächelte er breit, ergriff ihre Hand und hauchte einen Kuss darauf.

„Meine süße Natalie“, murmelte er dann. „Wie schön, auf eine solche Weise geweckt zu werden. Du willst doch nicht etwa schon gehen?“

„Nun, vielleicht wäre es besser“, meinte sie in ernstem Ton. „Heute Nacht ist so viel passiert und in meinem Kopf herrscht ein heilloses Chaos. Bitte, nimm es mir nicht übel, aber ich habe das dringende Bedürfnis, allein zu sein.“

Lacroix setzte sich auf und sagte leise: „Ich kann nicht verspreche, dass ich es nicht übel nehme, Natalie. Mir wäre es lieber, wenn du noch bliebest und wir da weitermachen, wo wir aufgehört haben.“

Er nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste sie. Sie konnte nichts dagegen machen, dass es sie sehr erregte. Seine Zunge stupste leicht gegen ihre Lippen und sie öffnete willig ihren Mund. Er drang darin ein und zog sie gleichzeitig fest in seine Arme. Vom Verstand her wollte sie sich eigentlich nicht auf ihn einlassen, aber ihr Körper war anderer Meinung und gewann. Widerstandlos ließ sie sich von Lacroix auf den Rücken legen, ließ ihn mit Mund, Zunge und Händen machen, was immer er wollte… und sie bereute es nicht. Nach einer Weile war sie wieder dermaßen erregt, dass sie ihren Schoß öffnete und es kaum erwarten konnte, bis er in sie eindrang.

„Nimm mich!“, stöhnte sie.

Lacroix grinste sie triumphierend an, während seine Hand immer noch Natalies Lustperle spielerisch umkreiste. Mehr tat er nicht. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, die leidenschaftliche Frau zu erwecken, die bis vor kurzem noch in der schüchternen, verstandesbetonten Ärztin geschlummert hatte, und das freute ihn sehr. Natalie war eine überaus fähige Geliebte und sicherlich nicht abgeneigt, noch mehr zu lernen.

„Bitte, Lucien…“, stöhnte sie flehentlich. „Quäle mich nicht länger, sondern nimm mich!“

„Nicht so ungeduldig, Schätzchen“, murmelte er. „Habe ich dir eigentlich schon verraten, wie gern ich Muscheln gegessen habe, als ich noch ein Mensch war?“

„Nein… egal… nimm mich… bitte!“, flehte sie mit heiserer Stimme und warf ihren Kopf hin und her. „Beende die Qual, bitte!“

„Dann werde ich mal sehen, was ich tun kann“, erwiderte er, nahm seine Hand weg und senkte stattdessen seinen Kopf zwischen ihre gespreizten Beine. Als er mit seiner Zunge ihre Lustperle berührte und vorsichtig zu umkreisen begann, schrie Natalie vor Lust und Überraschung auf. Ihr Unterleib, der ohnehin schon leicht vibrierte, begann heftig zu pulsieren. Schweiß trat auf ihre Stirn.

„Lucien!“, schrie sie auf. „Nimm mich doch endlich!“

Aber er dachte gar nicht daran. Vielmehr begann er, in ihrem Schoß herumzuschlecken und ließ sie auf diese Art spüren, dass sie dort unten selbst eine große Muschel besaß. Nie gekannte Lustgefühle schossen durch Natalies Körper und bescherten ihr immer wieder leichte Stromströße. Es war gleichzeitig ein Genuss und eine unerträgliche Qual. Sie warf ihren Kopf heftiger hin und her, krallte ihre Fingernägel in das Bettlaken und schrie: „Lucien! Lucien!“

Endlich hob er seinen Kopf wieder und fragte leise: „Wirst du mein sein?!“

„Ja! Ja!“, kreischte sie so laut auf, dass sie glaubte, ihre Stimme gleich zu verlieren.

Kaum hatte sie dies versprochen, spürte sie gleich darauf, dass Lucien in sie eindrang und sie heftig stieß. Es schien Natalie eine Erlösung ihrer lustvollen Qual zu sein und sie lachte laut auf, während sie sich willig dem Rhythmus ihres erfahrenen Liebhabers anpasste. Sie waren beide dermaßen erregt, dass es nicht lange dauerte, bis sie gemeinsam ihren Höhepunkt erreichten…

Als Lucien sich danach neben sie gleiten ließ, spürte Natalie, dass das Pulsieren ihres Orgasmus immer noch stark nachhallte. Sie genoss diese nur sehr langsam abebbenden Wellen der Leidenschaft, die der neben ihr liegende Mann ihr beschert hatte. So etwas könnte ihr Nick niemals bieten… warum um alles in der Welt hatte sie vorhin nur Lucien verlassen wollen…?

 

*~*~*~*

 

Als Natalie wieder erwachte, spürte sie, dass es draußen Tag sein musste. Sie drehte sich zu Lucien um und stupste ihn leicht an der Schulter an.

„Hm?“, brummte der alte Vampir.

„Ich glaube, dass es draußen hellichter Tag ist“, murmelte sie.

„Na und… schlaf weiter!“, erhielt sie als Antwort.

Sie drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Nun verbrachte sie also das erste Mal den Tag in der Wohnung ihres Liebhabers. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, das sie nicht recht zuordnen konnte. Sie warf erneut einen Blick zu der schlafenden Gestalt neben sich und lächelte. Sie würde sich wohl immer an die Wonnen erinnern, die er ihr heute Nacht beschert hatte. Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass guter Sex die Grundlage dafür bilden könnte, sich in einen Mann zu verlieben. Dennoch war es so. Sie fühlte sich auf eine so tiefe Weise mit Lucien verbunden, wie sie es noch nie mit jemand anderem erlebt hatte. Nicht einmal mit Nick, in den sie doch wirklich sehr verliebt gewesen war.

Der Gedanke an ihren treulosen Meister versetzte Natalie einen heftigen Schmerz in der Brust. Offensichtlich hatte sie ihre Verliebtheit in Nick immer noch nicht überwunden. Aber wenn sie ihm in Zukunft aus dem Weg ging, würde ihr das sicherlich allmählich gelingen. Schließlich hatte sie sich jetzt dazu entschlossen, ihre weitere Existenz mit Lucien zu verbringen. Er war nicht so kompliziert wie Nick, sondern wollte sie und zeigte das auch.

Natalie ließ ihren Blick durch den dunklen Raum schweifen, den sie gut überblicken konnte. Obwohl es hier wirklich sehr beengt war, fühlte sie sich geschützt und geborgen, denn Lucien war bei ihr und es gab in dem Zimmer keine Fenster, die aus einem dummen Zufall plötzlich aufgehen könnten. Sie würde sich sofort nach einer neuen Wohnung umsehen, sobald es dunkel wurde. Doch als Erstes würde sie etwas tun, wonach sie sich insgeheim schon lange sehnte: Ihre Kündigung schreiben!

Sie spürte, dass der Gedanke daran sie glücklich machte. Nie wieder mit so viel Leid konfrontiert werden, nie wieder tote Körper sezieren und nie wieder diesen ekelhaften Geruch einatmen. Sie schüttelte sich, als sie sich daran zurückerinnerte, wie widerlich er ihr in die Nase gestiegen war, als sie Grace ihre Krankmeldung überbrachte… Nein, sie wollte nie mehr einen Fuß in das Gerichtsmedizinische Institut setzen…

 

*~*~*~*

 

Als Nicholas nach der Abenddämmerung erwachte, galt sein erster Gedanke Natalie. Nachdem er sich gestern erfolgreich von Miss Graham hatte losreißen können, indem er sie dezent darauf hinwies, dass sein Partner auf ihn wartete, war er gerade rechtzeitig bei Schanke erschienen, um noch zu sehen, dass Natalie mit Lacroix in einem Taxi davonfuhr.

„Sie scheint sich einen Freund zugelegt zu haben“, kommentierte Schanke es leicht amüsiert. „Ja, ja, tiefe Wasser sind eben tief…“

„Weißt du, wohin sie mit ihm fährt?“

„Natalie wollte ihre Eltern besuchen… und ihnen vielleicht dabei ihren Freund vorstellen.“

Diese Antwort hatte nicht gerade dazu beigetragen, Nick zu beruhigen. Mit einem Vorwand, dass er noch etwas nachprüfen müsse, ließ er Schanke dann allein in die Gerichtsmedizin gehen, während er – sobald er sich unbemerkt wusste – sich in die Luft erhob und seine Gedanken auf Lacroix richtete, da er zu Natalie keinerlei Zugang fand. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er das Taxi ausmachte, in dem sein Meister und seine Freundin saßen. Mit Erleichterung sah er, dass der Wagen vor dem  _‚Raven‘_   hielt und die beiden ausstiegen. Dann führte Lacroix Natalie in den Club hinein. Anscheinend war der Besuch bei ihren Eltern wohl doch nur eine Behauptung gewesen, die seine Freundin Schanke aufgetischt hatte, während sie sich in Wirklichkeit mit notwendiger Nahrung versorgte. Auf gewisse Weise war Nick seinem Meister dafür dankbar, dass er sich um Natalie kümmerte.

Nachdem er sich gestern also vergewissert hatte, dass Nat keinen Unsinn anstellte, war er zu Schanke zurückgekehrt, um mit ihm ihren gemeinsamen Dienst wieder aufzunehmen. Doch heute wollte er noch einmal versuchen, vernünftig mit Natalie zu reden. Schließlich musste er herausfinden, wer seine Freundin auf die dunkle Seite hinübergeholt hatte.

Rasch zog er sich an und wählte dann die Nummer seiner Freundin. Er ließ es mehrmals klingeln, aber niemand hob ab. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal ihren Anrufbeantworter eingeschaltet. Offensichtlich wollte sie vorerst nicht gestört werden. Nun gut, das musste er akzeptieren. Es war ja auch nicht so einfach, sich daran zu gewöhnen, ein Vampir zu sein… schon gar nicht für einen so liebevollen Menschen wie Natalie. Nick wünschte sich, seiner Freundin helfen zu können, denn natürlich bedrückte es ihn, dass die Frau, die er liebte, womöglich sehr unter ihrer neuen Existenzweise litt. Das allein war sicherlich der Hauptgrund für ihre Aggressivität ihm gegenüber, denn normalerweise konnte man mit Natalie über alles in Ruhe sprechen. Vielleicht sollte er doch noch eine Weile verstreichen lassen, ehe er sie wieder aufsuchte. Im Augenblick wäre sie vernünftigen Argumenten gegenüber alles andere als aufgeschlossen.

Resigniert machte Nick sich mit seinem Caddy auf den Weg ins Revier, in der Hoffnung, dass ihn die Arbeit etwas von seinen Sorgen um Natalie ablenkte. Als er das Büro betrat und sich seinem Schreibtisch näherte, war er erstaunt, Grace bei Schanke stehen und auf ihn einreden zu sehen.

„Hallo, Grace“, begrüßte Nick die Assistentin Natalies. „Was führt dich hierher?“

„Gut, dass du da bist“; wandte sie sich ihm sofort zu und machte auf den Vampir einen sehr aufgewühlten Eindruck. „Es geht um Natalie.“

„Um Natalie?“

„Ja, Nick, ich habe vorhin, als ich die Post durchging, einen Brief von ihr an das Institut gefunden und ihn natürlich geöffnet, so wie immer“, erzählte Grace erregt. „Sie hat fristlos gekündigt! Ab sofort! Ist das zu glauben?!“

„Wie bitte?!“, entfuhr es Nick überrascht.

„Ja“, nickte Grace und begann, ein wenig zu weinen. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wie Natalie auf so eine Idee kommt. Sie hat ihre Arbeit doch immer geliebt! Als sie mir gestern ihre Krankmeldung vorbeibrachte, hat sie mit keiner Silbe etwas von diesem Vorhaben erwähnt. Und das würde sie normalerweise doch tun, so gut, wie wir uns immer verstanden haben! Oh, Nick, ich fürchte, mit Natalie ist irgendwas nicht in Ordnung.“

„Hast du die Kündigung schon an die Personalabteilung weitergeleitet, Grace?“, fragte der Vampir.

Die Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gut, dann halte sie auch noch zurück“, bat er. „Ich will versuchen, mit Natalie zu sprechen. Vielleicht erzählt sie mir ja, was sie zu der Kündigung veranlasste. Möglicherweise resultiert das aus dem Schwächeanfall, den sie erlitten hat. Könnte gut sein, dass sie sich deshalb ihrer Arbeit nicht mehr gewachsen fühlt und dringend Zuspruch braucht. Ich werde mich darum kümmern!“

„Danke, Nick! Ich wünsche dir viel Glück!“

Der Vampir nickte Grace zu und verschwand dann ohne weitere Erklärung rasch wieder aus dem Revier. Schanke blickte ihm fassungslos nach, dann murmelte er: „Lässt mich wieder einfach mal im Regen stehen…“

 

*~*~*~*

 

Mit zufriedenem Lächeln verließ Natalie das Gebäude, in dem ihre Eltern wohnten. Deren Nachbarin hatte ihr gerade bestätigt, dass Mrs. und Mr. Lambert tatsächlich heute Nachmittag wieder abgereist waren. Zurück nach Hawaii. So hatte es jedenfalls ihre Mom der Nachbarin erklärt, als sie ihr die Wohnungsschlüssel vorbeibrachte und sie bat, sich um ihre Pflanzen zu kümmern, die in der Stube standen. Luciens Hypnose hatte also wirklich gewirkt und sie brauchte sich keine Sorgen mehr um ihre Eltern zu machen!

Natalie stellte fest, dass der Gedanke, ihre Eltern nie mehr wiederzusehen, ihr viel weniger Schmerz als gestern Abend bereitete. Offensichtlich hatten sich ihre sterblichen Bande seitdem stärker gelöst als sie gedacht hatte. Und außerdem spürte sie, wie sehr sie sich auf ihr zukünftiges Leben mit Lucien freute. Es war ihr vorhin richtig schwergefallen, ihn zu verlassen, aber er schickte sie weg, weil er noch einiges zu regeln hätte. Schön, sie sah ja ein, dass sie nicht immer wie die Kletten aneinanderkleben sollten, und schließlich wollte sie auch noch ein paar Angelegenheiten erledigen. Also flog sie in ihre Wohnung zurück und verfasste als Erstes ihre Kündigung, die ab sofort galt. Kaum hatte sie diese ausgedruckt und in ein Kuvert gesteckt, flog sie zum Briefkasten des Gerichtsmedizinischen Instituts und warf das Schreiben ein. Für sie gehörte damit ihre Arbeit der Vergangenheit an und sie wollte keinen weiteren Gedanken mehr daran verschwenden. Die nächste Station war das Appartement ihrer Eltern, wo sie sich von deren Abreise vergewisserte, und nun gab es nur noch eins, das sie tun wollte.

Zielsicher steuerte Natalie einen Kiosk an und kaufte sich ein paar Tageszeitungen, mit denen sie in ihre Wohnung zurückkehrte. Sie schenkte sich ein Glas aus der Flasche ein, die sie aus Luciens Bleibe mitgenommen hatte, und setzte sich damit auf die Couch. Nachdem sie einige Schlucke zu sich genommen hatte, stellte sie das Glas auf den Tisch und durchforstete dann die mitgebrachten Zeitungen nach Wohnungsangeboten. Bald hatte sie einige interessante Immobilien mit einem gelben Textmarker versehen, klaubte die entsprechenden Seiten zusammen und flog damit zurück zum Gebäude, in dem Lucien wohnte und seinen Radiosender betrieb. Sie war erstaunt, den Eingang fest verschlossen zu finden. Ihr Liebhaber schien demnach noch nicht wieder zurück zu sein.

Einen Augenblick lang spielte Natalie mit dem Gedanken, das Schloss mittels ihrer neuen Fähigkeiten einfach aufzubrechen, ließ es dann jedoch bleiben. Lucien könnte darüber verärgert sein und sie wollte alles vermeiden, um sich seinen Zorn zuzuziehen. Vielmehr sollte er mit ihr zufrieden sein, sie wollte ihn seine Einsamkeit vergessen lassen und glücklich machen. Keine Sekunde länger als nötig wollte sie ohne den Mann verbringen, den sie liebte. Lucien Lacroix sollte es nie bereuen, sich in sie verliebt und sie als Partnerin erwählt zu haben. Oh, sie verdankte ihm so viel…

Beglückt schloss Natalie die Augen und erinnerte sich an den Kuss, den er ihr gegeben hatte, bevor sie sich trennten. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es einen zärtlicheren Mann als Lucien gab. Und deshalb würde sie auch warten, bis er wieder nach Hause kam. Doch bis dahin konnte sie ihre Zeit ja durchaus woanders verbringen. Im  _‚Raven‘_   war immer etwas los und vielleicht ergab sich für sie die Gelegenheit, sich mit Janette unterhalten zu können. Die Clubbesitzerin kannte Lucien schon seit Jahrhunderten und könnte ihr womöglich das Eine oder Andere von ihm erzählen. Sie brannte darauf, mehr über ihn zu erfahren…

 

*~*~*~*

 

Nicholas fand Natalies Wohnung dunkel und leer vor. Eigentlich hätte er das ja erwarten können, aber er war dennoch enttäuscht. Doch wo könnte Natalie hingegangen sein, nachdem sie ihre Kündigung abgegeben hatte? Wen kannte sie?

Ihm fiel wieder ein, dass sie gestern mit Lacroix im Taxi zum  _‚Raven‘_   gefahren war. Sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie den Club auch heute Abend wieder aufsuchte. Da sich viele ihrer Artgenossen dort aufhielten, würde sie sich nicht so allein fühlen.

„Vielleicht ist auch derjenige da, der sie verwandelt hat“, schoss es Nick durch den Kopf.  „Dieser Dreckskerl wird sich nicht ewig vor mir verbergen können, und bestimmt ist er äußerst erstaunt, dass Natalie auch ohne ihn überlebt hat.“

Ohne weitere Zeit zu verlieren, flog Nick aus dem Wohnzimmerfenster direkt zum _‚Raven‘_ …

 


	11. Chapter 11

Natalie stellte bei ihrem Eintritt ins  _‚Raven‘_   fest, dass der Club wie immer gut besucht war. Doch leider konnte sie Janette nirgendwo erblicken. Vielleicht wusste ja der Barkeeper, wo sich seine Chefin befand und ob sie bald wieder zurückkehrte.

Ein wenig unsicher, weil keiner der Vampire, die sie kannte, hier war, stieg Natalie die Treppe hinunter, die in das Innere des Clubs führte. Dabei entging ihr nicht, dass sie von einigen der Anwesenden neugierig bis interessiert beäugt wurde. Die Blicke der Sterblichen machten ihr nichts aus, aber die taxierenden ihrer Artgenossen schon. Sie konnte deutlich spüren, wie man ihr auch dann noch hinterherstarrte, als sie sich zielsicher zur Bar bewegte. Erst als der blasse, hochgewachsene Mann hinter dem Tresen sie freundlich anlächelte und fragte, was sie trinken wolle, beruhigte Natalie sich etwas.

„Ein Glas _‚Janets Special‘_ , bitte“, bestellte sie und hievte sich auf einen der Barhocker, während Miklos daran ging, ihr das gewünschte Getränk zusammenzumixen. Sie sah ihm interessiert dabei zu, bis einer der männlichen Gäste sich ihr näherte und höflich fragte: „Hätten Sie Lust, mit mir zu tanzen?“

Natalie blickte sich zu dem Mann um und musterte ihn eingehend von oben bis unten: Ein Sterblicher, gut gekleidet und nicht übel aussehend. Beinahe hätte sie sich erhoben, um seiner Aufforderung Folge zu leisten, hätten ihre Augen nicht zufällig seine Kehle gestreift. Unverzüglich meldete sich ihr Blutdurst, als sie seine feinen Äderchen durch die Haut wahrnahm und sich vorstellte, ihre Zähne genüsslich in seinen Hals zu schlagen.

„Sie sollten jetzt besser gehen, mein Herr!“, wandte sich Miklos da in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete, an den Sterblichen und warf ihm dabei einen eindringlichen Blick zu.

Natalie kam sofort wieder zu sich und beeilte sich, zu dem Unbekannten zu sagen: „Tut mir leid, aber ich möchte im Augenblick nicht tanzen.“

„Schade“, murmelte der Sterbliche und verschwand sofort wieder in der Menge der anderen Gäste.

„Danke!“, wandte sich Natalie danach sofort an Miklos. „Wenn Sie nicht gewesen wären, hätte ich mich bestimmt nicht mehr lange beherrschen können.“

„Ja, das war nicht zu übersehen“, gab der Rumäne in sachlichem Ton zurück und stellte ihr gleich darauf ein Glas vor die Nase. „Sie sollten sich angewöhnen, sich regelmäßig zu ernähren, damit Sie nicht noch einmal in eine solch prekäre Situation kommen.“

„Aber ich ernähre mich regelmäßig“, antwortete sie. „Ich habe vorhin bereits ein großes Glas zu mir genommen und als ich herkam, war ich überhaupt nicht hungrig.“

„Nun, dann sollten Sie besser Ihre tägliche Ration erhöhen.“

„Glauben Sie wirklich, dass das nötig ist?“

„Ja, Madame du Charme will jedes unnötige Risiko vermeiden. Wir können es uns nicht erlauben, allzu große Aufmerksamkeit auf uns zu ziehen. Aber das sollten Sie eigentlich wissen.“

„Natürlich, Sie haben recht“, gab Natalie kleinlaut zu und nippte etwas aus ihrem Glas. „Wo ist Janette eigentlich? Ich kenne sie gut und hatte gehofft, mit ihr sprechen zu können.“

„Sie hat Besuch von einem Freund erhalten und sich mit ihm in ihr Hinterzimmer zurückgezogen“, erklärte Miklos lächelnd und deutete auf die Tür, die Lacroix ihr gegenüber bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen hier als ‚Separee‘ bezeichnet hatte.

„Ich verstehe…“, murmelte Natalie und musste auch ein wenig lächeln. Sie war wohl nicht die einzige Vampirfrau, die einen guten Liebhaber zu schätzen wusste.

„Schwer zu sagen, ob Madame du Charme sich heute noch einmal hier sehen lässt“, meinte Miklos. Dann blickte er plötzlich auf und sagte: „Guten Abend, Nick. Möchtest du etwas trinken?“

Erschrocken drehte sich Natalie um und sah, dass es tatsächlich ihr treuloser Meister war, der direkt neben ihr stand. Merkwürdig, dass sie nicht einmal gemerkt hatte, wie er sich ihr näherte.

„Nein, danke, im Moment nicht“, antwortete Nicholas auf die Frage von Miklos und wandte sich dann lächelnd seiner Freundin zu. „Hallo, Natalie, schön dich zu sehen. Wie geht es dir?“

Sie bedachte ihn mit einem bösen Blick, ehe sie zurückgab: „Gut, danke!“

Danach kehrte sie ihm den Rücken zu, ergriff ihr Glas, erhob sich vom Barhocker und ging davon. Einen Moment lang starrte er ihr nach, entschuldigte sich dann bei Miklos und folgte Natalie zu einem Ecktisch, der im Dunkeln stand. Unaufgefordert und ohne ihren empörten Blick zu beachten, setzte er sich einfach neben sie und fragte: „Nat, was soll das?!“

„Ich will nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben!“, schleuderte sie ihm wütend entgegen.

„Es tut mir leid, was mit dir geschehen ist, Nat“, erwiderte er in ruhigem, sanftem Ton und sah sie eindringlich an. „Und ich kann auch verstehen, dass du verletzt und durcheinander bist. Gerade darum bin ich hier. Ich möchte dir helfen!“

„Pfff! – Wo warst du, als ich dich am Dringendsten gebraucht habe, häh?!“

„Ich bin im Krankenhaus gewesen und ich habe dich in deiner Wohnung aufgesucht. Außerdem bin ich immer noch auf der Suche nach dem Kerl, der dir das angetan hat, Natalie!“

„Dazu brauchst du nur in den Spiegel zu schauen! Dann siehst du meinen Meister! Er dürfte dir bestimmt bestens bekannt sein!“

„Was macht dich eigentlich so sicher, dass ich dich hinübergeholt habe, Natalie?“

„Wer sollte es sonst gewesen sein! Kein anderer Vampir außer dir hat jemals meine Wohnung betreten. Du kennst dich gut darinnen aus. Außerdem bist du der einzige Mann, bei dem Sidney kein Theater machte, wenn du bei mir warst.“

„Na und?“

„In der Nacht, als es passierte, da…“

„Ja, Natalie?“

„Sidney schlief bei mir im Bett, doch er protestierte nicht, als du plötzlich bei mir warst…“

„So, so, ich war also plötzlich bei dir… und du hast mich zweifelsfrei erkannt?“

„Wie abscheulich du doch bist, dich darüber lustig zu machen“, schimpfte sie. „Erst wartest du, bis ich einschlafe, dann massierst du mich im Dunkeln so intensiv, dass ich wieder wach werde, und als ich mich umdrehen und das Licht anmachen wollte, hast du mich daran gehindert…“

„Ah… so war also…“, murmelte Nick, sichtlich betroffen, doch Natalie nahm das in ihrer Wut gar nicht wahr, sondern sprach aufgebracht weiter.

„Ich musste dir versprechen, auf dem Bauch liegen zu bleiben… und dann hast du mir eine unvergessliche Nacht beschert, genau wie du es versprochen hattest…“, sie hielt inne, die Erinnerung daran überwältigte sie und der Schmerz der Enttäuschung kam wieder hoch. Sie spürte, wie sich ein dicker Kloß in ihrem Hals festsetzte, aber sie war entschlossen, vor Nick keine Schwäche zu zeigen. Den Triumph wollte sie ihm nicht gönnen!

„Und danach…?“, wagte er vorsichtig zu fragen, da er spürte, wie sehr Natalie litt.

„Mistkerl!“, zischte sie leise und erste Tränen stahlen sich aus ihren Augenwinkeln. „Du weißt ganz genau, was danach geschah. Du verwandeltest mich in einen Vampir… und dann hast du mich einfach allein in meiner Wohnung zurückgelassen…“

„Es tut mir so unendlich leid, was mit dir geschehen ist“, murmelte Nick voller Mitleid und legte ohne nachzudenken einfach seine Hand auf Natalies Unterarm. Ihre Augen blitzten ihn voller Hass an, als sie ihren Arm von ihm fortzog und ihren Stuhl ein Stückweit wegrückte.

„Fass mich nie wieder an, du Mistkerl!“

„Ich bin kein Mistkerl, Natalie, denn ich habe dir nichts getan!“

„Dass du es immer noch wagst mich anzulügen, ist wohl der Gipfel der Unverschämtheit, du Heuchler!“

„Aber, Nat, traust du mir denn wirklich zu, die Frechheit zu besitzen, dich nachts, während du schläfst, in deinem Bett zu überfallen und dich quasi dazu zu nötigen, mit mir zu schlafen?“

„Rede keinen Unsinn, du hast mich nicht genötigt!“, entgegnete sie zwar leise, aber dennoch äußerst aufgebracht. Ihre Augen verfärbten sich gelblich und funkelten ihn zornig an. „Natürlich hast du mir erst süße Worte ins Ohr gewispert, mich zärtlich massiert und geküsst. Wie hätte ich solch einem Verführer wie dir wohl widerstehen können? Du wusstest doch genau, wie sehr ich in dich verliebt war. Du konntest dir daher an einer Hand abzählen, dass ich mich vor Sehnsucht nach dir verzehrte, und hast es für deine Zwecke ausgenutzt!“

„Nein, Natalie, so etwas hätte ich dir niemals angetan“, widersprach er. „Ich hätte es niemals jemandem angetan. Du müsstest mich eigentlich besser kennen.“

„Lügner!“, zischte sie ihn wieder leise an. „Die Zeiten, da du mich mit deiner sanften Masche täuschen konntest, sind vorbei! Sobald du dein Ziel bei mir erreicht hattest, wurde ich für dich völlig uninteressant. Nun richtet sich deine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf die schöne Gloria Graham! Na ja, eine Staatsanwältin dürfte bedeutend besser riechen als eine Gerichtsmedizinerin bei der Arbeit.“

„Was redest du nur für einen Unsinn, Natalie?!“, ermahnte Nick sie in strengem Ton. „Gloria Graham ist nichts weiter als eine nette Kollegin, die mich nicht einmal besonders interessiert.“

„Na, da habe ich von Schanke und Grace aber etwas anderes gehört“, höhnte sie.

„Bist du etwa eifersüchtig, Natalie?“, fragte Nick überrascht.

„Unsinn! Natürlich nicht!“, wies sie das in empörtem Ton von sich. „Obwohl ich wohl alles Recht der Welt dazu hätte, nicht wahr? Immerhin hast du mir versprochen, dass wir für immer zusammenbleiben wollen, bevor du mich gebissen hast!“

Nicholas schloss jetzt beide Hände um ihre und blickte sie noch eindringlicher an, als zuvor.

„Du hast keinen Grund, auf Miss Graham eifersüchtig zu sein, Natalie“, sagte er in ruhigem Ton und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Und ich versichere dir noch einmal, dass ich dich weder nachts im Schlaf überfallen noch dich gebissen habe. Das Einzige, dessen du dir gewiss sein darfst, ist, dass ich dich liebe und gern die Ewigkeit mit dir an meiner Seite verbringen will – jetzt, nachdem du von einem wirklich sehr üblen Artgenossen auch zu einem Vampir gemacht worden bist!“

Natalie starrte ihn minutenlang an, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Endlich fand sie ihre Stimme wieder und wisperte: „Du bist wirklich unglaublich, weißt du das…?“

„Aber ich habe dir gerade die Wahrheit gesagt“, versicherte er ihn nochmals in ruhigem Ton.

„Was kann ich dir denn noch glauben, Nick?“, fragte sie. „Bei unserer letzten Aussprache nach dem Abend im  _‚Azure‘_   gabs du mir deutlich genug zu verstehen, dass ich für dich nichts weiter als eine Freundin bin. Dann erscheinst du plötzlich nachts bei mir, verführst und beißt mich. Und später leugnest du, mich auf die dunkle Seite geholt zu haben. Beharrlich bleibst du bei dieser Geschichte und ich bin auf die Hilfe anderer Vampire angewiesen, um mich mit meiner neuen Existenz zurechtzufinden! Und dann erscheinst du wieder und bietest mir scheinheilig deine Hilfe an. Jetzt erklärst du mir gar deine Liebe, aber nicht, ohne vorher einen ominösen anderen Vampir zu erfinden, der mich im Stich gelassen hat, nur damit du in meinen Augen wieder sauber dastehst.“

„Ich habe ihn nicht erfunden, es war ein anderer als ich!“

„Ach, lass mich endlich mit deinen Lügen in Ruhe!“, entgegnete Natalie, erhob sich und wollte wieder gehen. Da packte Nick sie am Arm, zog sie an sich und küsste sie auf den Mund. Sie trommelte heftig gegen seine Brust und als er sie nach einer Weile endlich losließ, ohrfeigte sie ihn.

„Du bist wirklich der widerlichste…“, begann sie zu schimpfen, als ihr Blick auf den Eingang von Janettes Hinterzimmer fiel und sie Lacroix daraus hervorkommen sah. Sein breites Lächeln ließ ihn äußerst zufrieden erscheinen, als er auf die Bar zuging, von Miklos zwei Flaschen in Empfang nahm und mit diesen Richtung Ausgang verschwand. Natalie hatte ihn mit offenem Mund beobachtet und starrte nun immer noch in dieser Haltung auf den Eingang des Separee’s.

„Was ist los, Natalie?“, fragte Nick verwundert und folgte ihrem Blick. Natürlich hatte er auch Lacroix bemerkt, hielt es aber nicht für besonders bemerkenswert.

Sie gab keine Antwort, ja schien ihn nicht einmal mehr wahrzunehmen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort und ohne ihren Blick von dem Eingang zu Janettes Hinterzimmer zu nehmen, schritt sie auf dieses zu und öffnete ohne anzuklopfen einfach die Tür. Auf der schwarzen Ledercouch lag Janette halb bekleidet, die dunklen Haare offen und zerwühlt, mit einem halbvollen Weinglas in der Hand, in der dunkelrote Flüssigkeit glitzerte. Die schöne Clubbesitzerin wirkte etwas überrascht, plötzlich Natalie vor sich zu sehen, hob aber dennoch lächelnd das Glas in ihre Richtung.

„Guten Abend, Frau Doktor“, begrüßte sie sie. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre Ihres unerwarteten Besuches?“

Natalie schien immer noch unfähig, auch nur ein Wort herauszubringen. Stattdessen starrte sie unverwandt auf Janette, die nach einer Weile einfach das Glas an ihre Lippen führte und genüsslich dessen Inhalt trank. Das brachte Natalie endlich wieder zu sich und sie fragte mit zitternden Lippen: „Hat er… Haben Sie…?“

Janette schaute erwartungsvoll zu der Ärztin auf.

„Ja, Frau Doktor?“

„Haben Sie wirklich… ich meine… Lucien war doch eben… bei Ihnen, nicht wahr?“

„Das ist richtig! Wir sehen uns ab und zu.“

„Und… und was… was genau haben Sie eben… was haben Lucien und Sie hier gemacht?“

Janette setzte sich auf und sah Natalie leicht verärgert an, als sie antwortete: „Indiskretionen sind nicht meine Art, Dr. Lambert!“

„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass Sie mit Lucien geschlafen haben?“

„Es geht Sie nichts an, was wir hier getan haben, Frau Doktor!“

Janettes Stimme war schneidend gewesen, als sie Natalie auf diese Weise zurechtwies.

„Doch, es geht mich etwas an!“, widersprach die Ärztin heftig. „Ich liebe ihn, wir sind zusammen!“

„Ach, tatsächlich?!“, fragte Janette erstaunt und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Dann grinste sie plötzlich süffisant und meinte nur spöttisch: „Lacroix kommt hin und wieder vorbei und manchmal bittet er mich um einen Gefallen. Ich kann ihm nichts abschlagen, wissen Sie, er ist mein Meister.“

Natalie starrte Janette bestürzt an, ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Schließlich meinte sie nur leise: „Ich bin demnach also nicht die einzige Frau für Lucien?“

„Das sollten Sie besser mit ihm selbst klären“, entgegnete die Clubbesitzerin mit gespielter Freundlichkeit und lehnte sich entspannt gegen die Couch zurück. Natalie sah sie noch einen kurzen Moment lang stumm an, dann wandte sie sich von ihr ab und verließ rasch den Raum, blind vor Tränen.  Vor dem Eingang des Separee’s stieß sie plötzlich mit Nicholas zusammen, der ihr besorgt ins Gesicht blickte, sie festhielt und fragte: „Was ist passiert, Natalie?“

„Ach, lass mich doch in Ruhe!“, schrie sie ihn an und stieß ihn von sich. Überrascht ließ er sie los und blickte ihr nur konsterniert nach, als sie quer durch das _‚Raven‘_ dem Eingang des Clubs zustrebte.

„Natalie! Warte!“, rief er und wollte ihr gerade nachlaufen, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte und er die einschmeichelnde Stimme Janettes an seinem Ohr vernahm: „Armer Nicholas! Hat deine Frau Doktor dich verlassen, hm?“

„Sie scheint völlig durcheinander zu sein“, murmelte er. „Was ist geschehen?“

„Keine Ahnung, Nicholas. Sie kam eben einfach zu mir hereingestürzt, erkundigte sich nach Lacroix und rannte dann davon.“

„Was will sie denn von Lacroix?“

„Er hat sich ein wenig um sie gekümmert und offenbar glaubt sie nun, dass das immer so weitergeht.“

Janette legte ihre Wange an diejenige von Nick und murmelte: „Lass uns nicht mehr von Frau Doktor reden. Möchtest du nicht ein bisschen in meinen Privatraum kommen, Nicholas?“

„Nein, danke, aber ich glaube, Natalie braucht jetzt dringend Hilfe!“

„Wenn du sie nicht herübergebracht hast, bist du auch nicht für sie verantwortlich, mon ami!“

„Mir ist egal, wer sie hinüberbrachte, Janette! Ich liebe Natalie und werde sie jetzt nicht allein lassen!“

„So, so, du liebst sie also? Wie schön! Hoffentlich weiß Frau Doktor das auch zu schätzen“, spottete die Besitzerin des _‚Raven‘_ und distanzierte sich etwas von Nick.

„Sie ist jung und unerfahren. Wir können sie doch nicht einfach sich selbst überlassen!“

„Mach dir keine unnötigen Sorgen um sie, Nicholas! Lacroix erzählte mir, dass sie inzwischen ganz gut allein zurechtkommen kann. Er hat ihr alles gesagt, was sie wissen muss, um zu überleben.“

„Trotzdem… ich muss zu ihr. Ich kann sie einfach nicht alleinlassen!“

Er ließ Janette stehen, ohne sich noch einmal nach ihr umzudrehen, und eilte jetzt auch aus dem _‚Raven‘_. Die Besitzerin des Nachtclubs sah ihm mit ironischem Lächeln nach und murmelte zu sich: „Na, mon cherie, mal sehen, was du dazu sagst, wenn du erst einmal herausfindest, dass deine Natalie unseren Meister liebt…“

 

*~*~*~*

 

Kaum hatte Natalie das ‚Raven‘ verlassen und sich in die Luft erhoben, war sie auch schon in ihrer Wohnung. Sie blickte sich irritiert um, da sie nicht wusste, was sie hier eigentlich wollte. Aber es war ihr unmöglich gewesen, noch länger in Janettes Nachtclub zu bleiben. Oh, wie hatte Lucien ihr das nur antun können?!

Natalie zweifelte keinen Augenblick daran, dass Lacroix sie mit Janette betrogen hatte! Doch es war ihr unbegreiflich, warum. Hatte er mit ihr – Natalie – nicht erst vor ein paar Stunden leidenschaftlichen Sex gehabt? Und hatte er sie nicht darum gebeten, bei ihm zu bleiben?!

Natalie verstand gar nichts mehr!

Unruhig lief sie in der dunklen Wohnung ziellos von einem Zimmer ins andere, tief verletzt und unfähig dazu, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Sie wollte irgendetwas tun, wusste jedoch nicht, was!

Schließlich war sie vor ihrem Regal angekommen, starrte wie betäubt auf die Bücher, die sich darinnen befanden und las wie in Trance die verschiedenen Titel. Bei dem Großteil davon handelte es sich um medizinische Lehr- und Fachbücher. So viele Jahre ihres Lebens hatte sie damit verbracht, sich dieses Wissen anzueignen. Aber was nützte ihr das nun?! Den Mann, den sie begehrte, konnte sie damit auch nicht halten! Ach, verdammt…! Verdammt!

Wütend trat sie mit voller Wucht gegen das Regel, worauf es – mit der übermenschlichen Kraft eines Vampirs konfrontiert – sogleich nach vorne sprang und krachend auf dem Wohnzimmertisch landete. Natalie war rechtzeitig danebengesprungen und starrte apathisch darauf. Erst nach einer Weile wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie immer noch die verschiedenen Zeitungsseiten in ihrer Hand hielt, in denen sie einige Immobilienanzeigen markiert hatte. Voller Zorn schleuderte sie auch diese nun auf den Boden zu den Büchern und lief dann in den Flur hinaus. Aber was wollte sie hier eigentlich? Ja, warum war sie in diese Wohnung zurückgekehrt, die ihr keineswegs mehr eine geeignete Bleibe für sie schien?

„Natalie!“

Erschrocken hielt sie inne und drehte sich langsam in Richtung ihres Wohnzimmers um, aus der sie eben Nick ihren Namen hatte rufen hören! Er hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt! Auf keinen Fall wollte sie jetzt ihn sehen – ihn am allerwenigstens von allen!

Hastig sah sie sich um? Wo könnte sie sich am besten vor Nick verstecken? Plötzlich fiel ihr Blick auf den Schlüsselkasten. Ohne nachzudenken öffnete sie diesen, schnappte sich den Schlüssel für die Garage und legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Klinke der Haustür. So leise wie möglich zog sie die Tür auf, huschte hindurch und rannte dann wie von der Tarantel gestochen nach unten, während sie Nick immer noch ihren Namen rufen hörte.

Blitzschnell war sie im Keller angekommen, wo sie neben einem größeren Abstellraum auch noch eine eigene Garage besaß. Sie steckte den Schlüssel ein, drehte ihn herum und eilte dann zu ihrem Wagen. Hier realisierte sie erst, dass sie die Autoschlüssel gar nicht mitgenommen hatte. Doch das machte ja nichts, da sie als Vampir trotzdem den Kofferraum würde öffnen können. Sie tat es, legte sich dann dort hinein und zog den Deckel über sich zu. Hier würde sie vorerst ihre Ruhe haben.

Aber Natalie fühlte sich keinen Deut besser als vorhin! Denn jetzt erst realisierte sie, dass sie gar keine Schlüssel für die Garage gebraucht hätte. Wie dumm sie doch war! Kein Wunder, dass Lacroix sie nicht ernstnahm! Wie sehr musste er sie doch verachten, dass er nach einem wundervollen Liebestag mit ihr nicht viel Zeit verlor, um Janette aufzusuchen und mit dieser zu schlafen. Die zerwühlten, offenen Haare der Clubbesitzerin und der Umstand, dass sie nur mit einem Seidenunterhemd, dessen Träger halb heruntergeschoben waren, auf der Couch saß, weder Strümpfe noch Schuhe trug… nein, es gab keinen Zweifel: Lucien hatte sie mit Janette betrogen! Und es musste ihm überaus gefallen haben, so zufrieden, wie er gewirkt hatte, als er aus deren Privatzimmer kam… dem Separee…

„Natalie, wie konntest du nur so blöd sein…?“, murmelte sie zu sich selbst und spürte, dass sie das Verhalten von Lacroix tief verletzt hatte. Wie konnte sie nur ernsthaft annehmen, ein so erfahrener, guter Liebhaber wie Lucien sei einsam? Bestimmt wussten viele weibliche Vampire ihn zu schätzen. Janette und sie waren sicherlich nicht die Einzigen, mit denen er schlief. Wie viele andere mochte es noch geben?

Von den Qualen, die ihr die letzten Gedanken bereiteten, schier überwältigt, brach Natalie in Tränen aus und überließ sich einfach ihrem Schmerz…

 


	12. Chapter 12

Natalie hatte sich in den Schlaf geweint und als sie irgendwann wieder erwachte, wusste sie weder, wie lange sie bereits im Kofferraum lag, noch ob es Tag oder Nacht war. Doch es war nicht nur der quälende Hunger, sondern auch der schmerzende Rücken und ihre Gelenke, die sie dazu drängten, aufzustehen. Sie drückte mühelos den Kofferraumdeckel auf und stieg aus dem Wagen. Als sie den Deckel wieder schloss, starrte sie einen kurzen Moment auf das kalte Metall. Eigentlich wäre es besser für sie, im Kofferraum zu bleiben und langsam zu verhungern. Eine endlose Existenz, die doch nur von ständigem Lügengewebe durchzogen wurde, fand sie alles andere als erstrebenswert. Warum nur war auf männliche Vampire kein Verlass? Erst ließ Nick sie im Stich und dann betrog Lucien sie mit Janette, obwohl er sie zuvor gebeten hatte, bei ihm zu bleiben.

Natalie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie verstand Luciens Verhaltensweise einfach nicht. Wie konnte er zu ihr so lieb und zärtlich sein, ihr die süßesten Dinge ins Ohr flüstern und ihr das Gefühl geben, die großartigste Frau der Welt zu sein, wenn er es doch nicht ernst meinte? Was hatte sie ihm denn nur getan, dass er sie einfach als Sexspielzeug benutzte?

Sie hielt plötzlich inne und schämte sich. Natürlich, das war es! Warum war sie nicht gleich darauf gekommen?!

Sie selbst hatte Lucien doch eingestanden, immer noch in Nick verliebt zu sein! Daraufhin versicherte ihr der alte Vampir zwar, dass es ihm nicht das Geringste ausmachte, aber vielleicht entsprach diese Behauptung nicht der Wahrheit! Vielleicht kränkte es ihn doch sehr, dass sie ihn benutzt hatte, um von Nick loszukommen… vielleicht hatte Lucien deswegen in Janettes Armen Trost gesucht?

Natalie konnte diese Überlegungen nicht von der Hand weisen. Und genauso wenig war sie dazu imstande, Lucien für eine solche Verhaltensweise zu verurteilen, wo sie selbst doch nicht anders gehandelt hatte. Sollte sie ihm da nicht großmütig verzeihen?

Immer noch völlig irritiert ging Natalie in ihre Wohnung hinauf und sorgte erst einmal dafür, dass ihr brennender Durst gestillt wurde. Sie leerte die letzte Flasche aus und überlegte gerade, wie sie weiter vorgehen sollte, als sie bemerkte, dass ihr Anrufbeantworter blinkte. Neugierig drückte sie die Abspieltaste.

„Hallo, Natalie, hier ist Nick! Mir ist gestern Abend nicht entgangen, wie verzweifelt du bist. Ich mache mir wirklich große Sorgen um dich und will dir helfen! Bitte, ruf mich zurück! – Und… und, Natalie… ich liebe dich… ich liebe dich sehr…“

Zuerst war sie ja wütend gewesen, als sie seine Stimme erkannte, aber bei dem letzten Satz, der mit sehr großer Unsicherheit gesagt wurde, beschlich sie plötzlich ein warmes Gefühl… es war jenes Gefühl, das sie als Sterbliche häufig empfunden hatte, wenn sie mit Nick zusammentraf. Er bedeutete ihr immer also immer noch sehr viel… womöglich hatte sie auch ihm Unrecht getan, als sie ihm vorwarf, sie nach ihrer Verwandlung im Stich gelassen zu haben…

Sie erinnerte sich wieder daran, wie er gestern Abend ins ‚Raven‘ gekommen war, wie er ihr seine Hilfe anbot und ihr auch wieder in ihre Wohnung gefolgt war. Offensichtlich wollte er sich seiner Verantwortung für sie nicht mehr entziehen. Aber sie hatte ihm keine Chance gegeben…

Natalie spürte, wie sehr sie sich nach Nick sehnte. Es wäre vielleicht gut, sich mit ihm auszusprechen. Die Vorstellung, sich mit ihm zu versöhnen, war überaus tröstend. Und vermutlich konnte er ihr dabei helfen, Luciens Verhaltensweise besser zu verstehen. Schließlich kannte er ihn schon sehr lange…

 

*~*~*~*

 

Natalie war einfach zu dem Gebäude geflogen, in dem Nick wohnte, ohne ihn vorher anzurufen. Als sie im Aufzug zu ihm hinauffuhr, traf sie ihn noch an.

„Natalie!“, entfuhr es ihm überrascht. Aber dann lächelte er erfreut und schloss sie fest in seine Arme. „Natalie, ich bin so froh, dass du den Weg zu mir gefunden hast.“

„Nun ja, warum nicht?“, gab sie ein wenig verlegen zurück und löste sich von ihm. „Nachdem ich deine Nachricht erhielt, war ich ziemlich gerührt. Ich hoffe, du hast es wirklich ernst gemeint, als du mir deine Hilfe anbotest.“

„Natürlich, Natalie. Du bedeutest mir sehr viel.“

Sie wandte ihr Antlitz von ihm ab und schritt auf seine Sitzgruppe zu. Nick beobachtete schweigend, wie sie von dieser zu dem Kamin und wieder zurückging, offensichtlich ziemlich unruhig.

„Wie kann ich dir helfen, Natalie?“, fragte er nach einer Weile. „Dich bedrückt doch etwas.“

„Ja, du hast recht“, antwortete sie, blieb stehen und sah ihm ins Gesicht. „Ich fühle mich verlassen… so unwissend… und so allein… ich glaube, ich habe einen großen Fehler gemacht…“

„Einen Fehler?“

„Ja“, sie nickte und schaute wieder zu Boden. „Und nun weiß ich nicht, wie es weitergehen soll… ich bin verloren… so verloren… ich habe niemanden mehr…“

Sie begann zu weinen und setzte sich endlich auf das Sofa, vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihre Arme, die sie auf die Knie gelegt hatte. Nicholas spürte ihre Verzweiflung und Einsamkeit und es tat ihm weh, sie so zu sehen. Er konnte sie auf keinen Fall in diesem Zustand sich selbst überlassen.

Entschlossen nahm Nick den Hörer von der Gabel seines Telefons und wählte die Nummer des Reviers. Als sich am anderen Ende der Leitung jemand meldete, teilte er mit: „Hier ist Nick Knight, ich muss mich leider krankmelden, Catherine. Mein Kreislauf, wissen Sie…?“

Natalie hob ein wenig erstaunt den Kopf und hörte aufmerksam zu, als er fortfuhr: „Ja… ja, natürlich! Der Arzt kommt jeden Moment… Oh, danke, Catherine, das ist sehr nett von Ihnen… Ja, sicher… ich hoffe auch, dass ich morgen Abend wieder fit bin… Danke, ebenfalls… Auf Wiederhören…“

Nachdem Nicholas aufgelegt hatte, wandte er sich wieder Natalie zu und lächelte sie an. Dann ging er zu ihr und ließ sich neben sie nieder. Sie hatte sich mittlerweile wieder aufrecht hingesetzt und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Augen trocken.

„Du hast dich wegen mir krankgemeldet?“, fragte sie dann leise.

„Natürlich, Natalie, nichts ist mir im Augenblick wichtiger als du“, antwortete er sanft und strich ihr mit einer Hand über die Wange. In ihren Augen stiegen erneut Tränen auf.

„Oh, Nick, endlich!“, hauchte sie und weinte wieder ein bisschen. „Wenn du nur gleich so zu mir gewesen wärest, anstatt mich allein zu lassen…“

Er schwieg einen Moment, unschlüssig, was er darauf sagen sollte. Natalie glaubte also immer noch, dass er sie verführt und auf die dunkle Seite gebracht hatte. Wenn er dies jetzt dementierte, würde sie sich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach wieder in Rage hineinsteigern und abhauen. Dies wollte er nicht riskieren, da sie offensichtlich dringend die Hilfe eines Freundes benötigte.

„Es war unverzeihlich, Natalie“, kam es einen Moment später über seine Lippen.

„Ja… ja, das war es…“, schluchzte sie, ließ nun aber ihren Kopf vertrauensvoll auf seine Schulter fallen. Er legte einen Arm um sie und zog sie näher an sich heran. Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und wischte ihr mit der anderen Hand ein paar Tränen von den Wangen.

„Ich werde immer für dich da sein“, versprach er leise.

„Ist das auch wirklich wahr?“, fragte sie zaghaft.

„Ja, Natalie, du kannst mir vertrauen. Was hast du auf dem Herzen?“

„Ich… ich fühle mich so allein… so verlassen…“, begann sie mit trauriger Stimme.

„Nein, nein, das musst du nicht“, tröstete er sie. „Ich bin für dich da und werde immer für dich da sein, Natalie. Und wenn du willst, kannst du hier bei mir bleiben.“

„Oh, Nick…“, wisperte sie gerührt und weinte wieder ein bisschen. Beruhigend wiegte er sie in den Armen und wartete darauf, dass sie ihm ihr Herz ausschüttete. Es dauerte noch ein paar Minuten, ehe sie zögernd begann, ihm zu erzählen, dass sie aus Enttäuschung über ihn ein Verhältnis mit Lacroix angefangen habe. Dies Geständnis schmerzte Nick zwar sehr, aber er schwieg und hörte sich an, wie sie davon berichtete, dass sein Meister ihre Eltern durch Hypnose manipulierte.

„Es gefällt mir überhaupt nicht, Nick, denn seitdem fühle ich mich nirgendwo mehr zugehörig“, erzählte sie unter Tränen. „Aber Lucien behauptet, ich müsse mich von all meinen sterblichen Banden lösen.“

„Ja, dieselbe Ermahnung musste ich mir auch mehrmals nach meiner Verwandlung von ihm anhören“, sagte Nicholas und strich ihr zärtlich durchs Haar. „Es schmerzte mich, meine Mutter und meine Schwester zu verlassen, nachdem ich sie ein letztes Mal besuchte. Aber vermutlich hat Lacroix recht. Wir müssen uns von unseren sterblichen Angehörigen lösen, um sie nicht in Gefahr zu bringen, und um sie und uns nicht unnötigem Leiden auszusetzen. Lacroix hat deinen Eltern und dir einen großen Gefallen erwiesen.“

„Meinst du wirklich?“, fragte Natalie zweifelnd und schaute Nick prüfend ins Gesicht.

„Ja, bestimmt“, erwiderte er und nickte. „Er hat genau das Richtige getan!“

„Lucien war immer sehr freundlich zu mir, bis… bis…“

„Was ist geschehen, Natalie?“

„Nun ja, gestern im _‚Raven‘_   habe ich gesehen, wie er aus Janettes Hinterzimmer herauskam und äußerst zufrieden wirkte.“

„Ja, und?“

„Als ich Janette dann dort aufsuchte, wurde mir schlagartig klar, dass die beiden ein Verhältnis miteinander haben.“

„Keine große Überraschung für mich“, meinte Nick. „Ich habe es schon immer vermutet.“

„Und es macht dir nichts aus?“, wunderte sich Natalie.

„Nein, warum denn?“

„Ich dachte immer, dass Janette und du… wart ihr nicht ein Liebespaar?“

„Das liegt schon lange zurück. Es spielt keine Rolle mehr… Janette kann tun und lassen, was sie will. Und sie hat sich schon immer sehr gut mit unserem Meister verstanden. Besser als ich.“

„Lucien ist bestimmt ein schwieriger Charakter“, murmelte Natalie betrübt. „Es ist mir immer noch unbegreiflich, warum er mich nicht vorher darüber aufklärte, was er mit meinen Eltern vorhatte. Warum hat er vorher nicht mit mir darüber gesprochen? Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde.“

„Leider hat er nun einmal die unangenehme Art, über andere zu bestimmen… möglicherweise war er zu Lebzeiten ein sehr mächtiger Mann, der nichts anderes gewohnt war…“

„Das macht es auch nicht besser, selbst wenn ich Lucien inzwischen liebgewonnen habe…“

„Du hast ihn liebgewonnen…?“, echote Nick ungläubig und spürte, wie sehr ihn diese Aussage schmerzte. Er fragte sich, wie Lacroix es nur geschafft hatte, Natalies Sympathie zu erringen. Und plötzlich hörte er in sich die deutliche Aufforderung seines Meisters: „Schalte das Radio ein, Nicholas!“

„Entschuldige bitte, Nat“, wandte sich Nick an die Frau in seinen Armen, entließ sie aus denselben und ging zum Radiogerät, um es anzumachen. Sie beobachtete ihn.

„Musste das sein?!“, fragte Natalie enttäuscht und schob die Unterlippe leicht schmollend vor.

„Ich denke ja“, antwortete er. „Wenn Lacroix mich schon extra dazu auffordert, hat er sicherlich eine wichtige Nachricht für mich.“

„Lucien forderte dich dazu auf, das Radio einzuschalten?“

„Ja, Natalie. Hast du es etwa nicht gehört?“

„Nein“, sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Nick blieb nicht viel Zeit, sich darüber zu wundern, denn just in dem Moment ertönte Lacroix‘ Stimme aus dem Radio: _„Ich begrüße euch, Kinder der Nacht.“_

Natalie spürte, wie es ihr leicht schaudernd den Nacken hinunterlief, als sie die Stimme des Mannes hörte, der ihr bereits mehrfach die Nächte versüßt hatte. Doch wie anders klang er jetzt, da er nicht mehr zärtliche Worte säuselte, sondern in einem normalen Tonfall sprach.

_„Bestimmt ist manch einer unter euch, meine lieben Zuhörer, dem man schon einmal bitteres Leid bereitet hatte. Und wenn es gar durch jemanden geschah, der einem nahesteht, so wie ein Freund oder Bruder, ist es umso bitterer. Doch könnt ihr auch ermessen, wie qualvoll es ist, wenn euer Freund und Bruder euch von der Frau trennt, die euer Herz erwärmte? Wenn er sie von euch trennt und dafür sorgt, dass ihr euch nie wieder dem geliebten Wesen nähern könnt? Diesem wundervollen Wesen, dessen unschuldiges Gemüt eurem Dasein wieder Freude zu verleihen vermochte. Meine kleine Blume, wie sehr schmerzt es mich immer noch, dass ich die Trennung zuließ… seitdem ist keine Nacht meines dunklen Daseins vergangen, da ich diese Entscheidung bereute… und du, meine kleine Blume, bist längst verblüht und deine Asche ist dem ewigen Kreislauf der Vergänglichkeit anheimgefallen…“_

Natalie zog verständnislos die Stirn in Falten, denn ihr war schleierhaft, wovon Lucien sprach. Doch Nick stand wie regungslos vor dem Radiogerät und lauschte gespannt der Stimme seines Meisters.

_„Mein Sohn, mein Bruder, mein Freund… Du hast mir meine kleine Blume genommen und dafür forderte ich von dir eine Gegenleistung. Ich hoffe, du erinnerst dich noch daran?“_

Lacroix hielt inne und eine Sekunde später erklangen die Anfangstöne des ersten Satzes von Schuberts _> Der Tod und das Mädchen<_.  Natalie bemerkte, wie Nick zusammenfuhr und sich in einem Sessel niederließ, betroffen auf den Boden starrend.

„Was ist los, Nick? Weißt du, wovon Lucien da gerade gesprochen hat?“

„Ja…“, hauchte er und schaute zu ihr auf. „Ja, er sprach von Fleur, meiner kleinen Schwester.“

„Ich verstehe nicht“, meinte sie. „Was hat Lucien denn mit deiner Schwester zu tun?“

„Er… er war… er bildete sich ein…“, begann Nick stotternd, aber da unterbrach auch schon wieder Lacroix‘ Stimme ihn.

_„Meine lieben Zuhörer, wisst ihr, wie süß die Rache schmecken kann? Nun, ich weiß es, denn ich habe mir genommen, was mein Freund und Bruder mir für den Verlust meiner kleinen Blume schuldete. Durch Täuschung versuchte er zwar, mir das vorzuenthalten, was mir zustand, doch ich fiel nicht darauf herein, obwohl er es glaubte. Nein, nein, mein Freund, so leicht ist der Nachtfalter nicht zu täuschen. Letztendlich habe ich doch bekommen, was ich wollte. Und die Rache schmeckte süßer, als ich angenommen habe…“_

„NEIN!“

„Nick, was hast du?“, fragte Natalie ihn.

„Er war es, Natalie“, wisperte Nick und starrte sie an. „Er war es…“

_„Die Romantiker träumten von einer blauen Blume, die die Zauberkraft der Liebe in sich enthielt. Natürlich ist das nur ein hübsches Märchen und ich bin alles andere als ein Romantiker, obwohl ich einst eine wunderschöne, kleine Blume liebte. Umso ironischer ist es da geradezu, dass der Ort, an dem meine Rache seinen Anfang nahm, den Namen ‚Azure‘ trug. Findet ihr nicht auch, liebe Zuhörer?_

Nick sprang auf und schaltete das Radio ab. Dann verharrte er ein paar Sekunden schweigend davor. Nach einer Weile fragte Natalie zaghaft: „Was ist los, Nick? Willst du mir nicht endlich verraten, wovon Lucien da gesprochen hat?“

„Doch… doch, du hast ein Recht darauf“, erwiderte er und drehte sich wieder zu ihr herum. Er blickte einen Moment lang auf sie, dann setzte er sich zu ihr und nahm ihre Hände in seine. „Natalie, bitte, reg dich nicht auf. Aber ich muss dir die Wahrheit sagen.“

„Die Wahrheit?“

„Ja, Natalie“, er strich ihr sanft über die Hände, während er sie eindringlich anblickte. „Ich war doch stets ehrlich zu dir, oder?“

„Ich weiß nicht… warst du es?“

„Ich habe dich nie angelogen, Natalie. Darum glaub mir bitte, wenn ich dir noch einmal versichere, dass nicht ich dich auf die dunkle Seite hinüberholte, sondern dass es ein anderer Vampir war.“

„Warum sagst du so etwas? Ich dachte, du wolltest endlich die Verantwortung für mich übernehmen?!“

„Ich werde immer für dich da sein, das verspreche ich, Natalie! Doch ungeachtet dessen bitte ich dich, dich noch einmal an jene Nacht zurückzuerinnern, in der du zum Vampir wurdest.“

„Also schön, obwohl ich nicht einsehe, was das soll“, murmelte sie ärgerlich und schloss die Augen. Sie konzentrierte sich auf jene Nacht, rief sich alles ins Gedächtnis, was davor geschah. Den Kleiderkauf, das Schmusen mit Sidney, den Abend im  _La Place_ , wo viele Herren sie umschwärmt hatten. Es war wirklich ein schöner Abend gewesen und sie hatte viel getrunken. Sie erinnerte sich sogar noch daran, dass sie einen leichten Schwips hatte und deshalb mit dem Taxi nach Hause gefahren war. Danach hatte sie sich sofort ins Bett gelegt und war eingeschlafen… und dann erwachte sie, weil jemand ihr zärtlich den Rücken massierte… die sonore, sanfte Männerstimme, die ihr ins Ohr schnurrte… Nick… Nick?... Nein, es war nicht Nicks Stimme… es war… oh nein, sie ähnelte zu sehr derjenigen von Lucien… genau mit der gleichen Stimme hatte er ihr ins Ohr gesäuselt, als sie sich liebten… er nannte sie  >meine süße Natalie< … und auch in jener Nacht, da sie vermeinte, von Nick verführt und gebissen worden zu sein, hatte er sie so genannt:  >süße Natalie<…

Ein kalter Schauer fuhr ihr über den Rücken, als sie sich dessen bewusst wurde. Sie schlug die Augen auf und schaute fassungslos zu Nick. Dann hauchte sie tonlos: „Es war Lucien… er war es, der mich in jener Nacht besuchte…“

„Ja, genau. Er ist es gewesen“, bestätigte ihr Nicholas sogleich und nickte. „Er hat es gerade im Radio zugegeben. Doch daran bin nur ich allein schuld, Natalie! Es tut mir aufrichtig leid…“

Natalie starrte ihn immer noch ungläubig an.

„Aber… aber warum?“, fragte sie nach einer Weile endlich.

„Warum?“, wiederholte Nicholas und schaute sie erstaunt an.

Sie nickte und fragte erneut: „Warum hat Lucien das getan?“

„Aus Rache… aus böswilliger Rache…“, erklärte er ärgerlich und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Verzeih mir, aber ich verstehe es nicht“, entgegnete Natalie. „Er hat mich in einen Vampir verwandelt, um sich an dir zu rächen?“

„Ja, genau!“, bestätigte ihr Nicholas.

„Ein äußerst merkwürdiger Gedankengang“, fand sie und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er wusste, dass ich dich liebte… hätte ich meine Gefühle doch nur besser unter Kontrolle gehabt, dann würdest du jetzt immer noch ein Mensch sein.“

„Aber Nick, siehst du denn nicht, dass Lacroix uns eigentlich einen Gefallen tat? Jetzt, da wir beide unsterblich sind, können wir doch endlich zusammensein und uns lieben.“

„Er wollte mich bestrafen, indem er dich zu einem Vampir machte. Und seine Rache ist vollkommen, da er dich nicht nur hinüberbrachte, sondern dich auch zu seiner Geliebten machte. Und du empfindest doch sehr viel für ihn, nicht wahr?“

Natalie schwieg betroffen. Nick hatte recht. Bis vor kurzem war sie noch todunglücklich darüber gewesen, dass Lacroix sie mit Janette betrogen hatte. Ja, der Gedanke daran, ihn womöglich mit vielen anderen weiblichen Vampiren teilen zu müssen, ließ ihr das Weiterleben unerträglich erscheinen. Sie war eindeutig in Lacroix verliebt gewesen und hatte sogar geplant, mit ihm zusammenzuziehen.

Bei der Erinnerung an ihre intimen Zusammenkünfte, in denen er sie glauben gemacht hatte, dass er sie liebte und sie als Gefährtin für sich wünschte, gab es ihr einen schmerzhaften Stich ins Herz. Sollte all dies wirklich nur geschehen sein, um sich an Nick zu rächen?

„Es tut mir leid, Nick“, murmelte sie traurig. „Bitte, verzeih mir, dass ich dich zu Unrecht beschuldigt habe, mich verführt und auf die andere Seite geholt zu haben. Aber in jener Nacht, als das passierte, glaubte ich wirklich, dass du es seist. Meinst du, ich hätte mich ihm sonst so leicht hingegeben? Und ich wollte wirklich nur unsterblich werden, um für immer mit dir zusammensein zu können…“

„Ist schon gut, Natalie“, erwiderte Nicholas mit sanfter Stimme und schloss sie in die Arme. „Du kannst am allerwenigsten dafür. Lacroix ist ein Meister der Täuschung. Selbst mich hat er all die Jahrhunderte lang immer wieder hereinlegen können… wie solltest du als sterbliche Frau ihn da durchschauen können? Er ist eben ein durchtriebener Fuchs, der es geschickt verstand, deine Liebe zu mir für seine Zwecke auszunutzen. Es tut mir so überaus leid, Natalie.“

„Und was soll nun aus mir werden, Nick?“

 „Du kannst selbstverständlich bei mir wohnen, Nat. Wir werden es schon schaffen!“

„Und… und was ist mit Lacroix…?“

„Es ist ihm sicherlich egal, was du tust. Er hat seine Rache bekommen!“

„Bitte, sag mir doch, wofür er sich genau an dir rächen wolle, Nick! Ich verstehe es immer noch nicht!“

Nicholas blickte ihr tief in die Augen und murmelte: „Erinnere dich daran zurück, was am Valentinstag im  _‚Azure‘_ geschah!“

Natalie spürte einen Moment lang ein leichtes Kribbeln hinter ihrer Stirn und dann tauchte vor ihrem geistigen Auge plötzlich wieder jener Abend auf, an dem sie glaubte, von Nick ins _‚Azure‘_ eingeladen worden zu sein. Doch als sie das Restaurant betrat, wurde sie von dem Kellner an einen Tisch geführt, an dem ein älterer Mann saß, den sie dort nicht erwartete. Er stellte sich ihr als Lucien Lacroix vor und behauptete, sie besser kennenlernen zu wollen, da Nicholas an ihr echtes Interesse hätte. Natürlich bedachte er sie auch mit schmeichelhaften Komplimenten und begann eine angeregte Plauderei mit ihr. Sie fand ihn überaus angenehm…

„Schon damals bin ich auf seine charmante Masche hereingefallen“, dachte Natalie beschämt, während ihr im Nachhinein bei dieser Erinnerung klar wurde, dass Lacroix sie damals nur eingeladen hatte, um von ihr zu erfahren, wie tief die Beziehung zwischen ihr und Nick gediehen sei. Sie hatte dem alten Vampir gestanden, dass sie Nick liebe… und danach wurde sie plötzlich müde und verlor das Bewusstsein.

„Lacroix hypnotisierte dich, ohne dass du etwas davon merktest, und hat dich allmählich eingeschläfert, sobald er erfuhr, was er wissen wollte“, erklärte Nick, als ob er ahnte, was in ihrem Kopf vorging. „Er erkannte, dass ich dich liebte, und wollte dich damals schon hinüberholen. Doch ich konnte es gerade noch rechtzeitig verhindern, indem ich ihm vortäuschte, in dir nichts weiter als eine Sterbliche zu sehen, die mir nützlich ist… ich tat es, um dich vor ihm zu schützen…“

„Oh, Nick…“, stöhnte sie auf und griff sich an den Kopf. „Wie dumm ich doch war! Deshalb also hast du dich danach von mir distanziert… und ich war so wütend auf dich und habe tatsächlich geglaubt, dass du nur mit meinen Gefühlen gespielt hast!“

„Es tat mir selbst sehr weh, dass ich dich damit verletzt habe, aber ich wollte dein Leben nicht noch einmal in Gefahr bringen. Schließlich musste ich davon ausgehen, dass Lacroix mich beobachtet.“

„Ach, wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein, dich so falsch einzuschätzen?! Es ist unverzeihlich von mir, Nick!“

„Vergiss es einfach. Vermutlich hat Lacroix dich damals schon manipuliert, ohne dass du es gemerkt hast.“

„Wahrscheinlich…“, murmelte sie und erinnerte sich wieder an die leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf, von der sie längst wusste, dass es sich bei ihr um diejenige von Nicks Meister handelte… der auch ihr Meister war. Dieser abscheuliche, boshafte Mann!

Sie blickte wieder zu Nick auf und fragte: „Was hat das alles mit deiner kleinen Schwester zu tun? Denn Lacroix meinte vermutlich sie, als er von seiner kleinen Blume sprach, nicht wahr?“

„Das ist richtig, Natalie! Und als er dich zu einer Untoten und seiner Geliebten machte, wusste er genau, wie tief mich das treffen würde! Es lag in seiner Absicht, mich ebenso leiden zu lassen, wie er wohl aus eingebildetem Liebeskummer litt… damals, als ich ihn dazu überredete, meine Schwester Fleur in Ruhe zu lassen…“

Und dann erzählte ihr Nick, dass er kurze Zeit nach seiner Verwandlung den Wunsch hatte, noch ein letztes Mal Mutter und Schwester einen Besuch auf der Burg seines Vaters in Brabant abzustatten. Zwar versuchte Lacroix, ihn davon abzubringen, aber umsonst. So blieb seinem Meister und Janette damals also nichts anderes übrig, als ihn zu seinen Verwandten zu begleiten. Doch kaum waren sie auf der Festung derer von Brabant angekommen, verliebte sich Fleur heftig in Lacroix. Die beiden entdeckten, dass sie gemeinsame Interessen hatten und sich gut verstanden… und nach einer Weile bildete sich auch Lacroix ein, Fleur zu lieben. Seine kleine Schwester wünschte, für immer mit Lucien zusammenbleiben zu können, und beinahe hätte der alte Vampir sie zu seiner Gefährtin gemacht. Nicholas kam in letzter Sekunde dazwischen, um es zu verhindern. Doch er hatte große Mühe, sowohl Fleur davon abzubringen, sich in einen Vampir verwandeln zu lassen, als auch Lacroix dazu zu überreden, seine kleine Schwester gehen zu lassen. Nur sein Appell an die angebliche Liebe des alten Vampirs zu der jungen Frau vermochte es schließlich, das Leben seiner Schwester zu retten.

„Anschließend habe ich Fleur hypnotisiert, um ihr die Erinnerungen an ihre Verliebtheit zu Lacroix zu nehmen“, beendete Nick seine Geschichte.

Natalie war betroffen. Sie empfand großes Mitleid mit Lacroix, der seine Liebe geopfert hatte, um Fleur am Leben zu lassen. Gleichzeitig verstand sie aber auch Nick, der seiner Schwester ein Dasein ersparen wollte, unter dem er litt. Dennoch vermochte sie nicht zu beurteilen, ob er damals richtig handelte. Denn anders als Nick hielt sie es durchaus für möglich, dass Lacroix die junge Fleur de Brabant aufrichtig geliebt hatte. Vielleicht hätte er mit einer solchen Gefährtin an seiner Seite im Laufe der Zeit einen besseren Charakter entwickelt. Wer wusste es schon?

„Aber Lucien nahm dir deine Einmischung übel und forderte eine Art Wiedergutmachung, nicht wahr? Jedenfalls sprach er davon in seiner Radiosendung“, meinte Natalie.

„Ja, und ich war so dumm, mich darauf einzulassen“, gestand ihr Nick zerknirscht und schaute zu Boden. „Er forderte im Gegenzug für Fleurs Leben das Leben einer Frau, die mir viel bedeutet. Und diese Frau fand er in dir und vollzog seine Rache. Ach, hätte ich meine Gefühle für dich doch nur verborgen gehalten! Bitte, verzeih mir, Natalie! Letztendlich bin doch ich der Grund dafür, dass du zum Vampir wurdest. Mich tröstet es nur wenig, dass wir aufgrund dessen jetzt endlich unsere Liebe leben können, aber ich bin dazu bereit und werde immer für dich da sein… natürlich nur, wenn du es noch willst, Natalie.“

„Ich muss erst über all das nachdenken, was ich heute Abend erfahren habe“, sagte sie. „Es ist wirklich nicht einfach zu verkraften.“

„Ja, das verstehe ich sehr gut.“

„Und außerdem… ist dir eigentlich klar, dass ich mehrmals die Geliebte von Lacroix war, Nick? Hast du das verstanden?“

„Natürlich, er hat dich getäuscht und deine Einsamkeit und Verzweiflung für seine Zwecke ausgenutzt. Ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe deswegen. Schließlich glaubtest du dich von mir im Stich gelassen und hast dich nach jemandem gesehnt, der dir Halt gibt.“

„Und dennoch möchtest du mit mir zusammen sein? Für alle Ewigkeit?“

„Ja, Natalie, denn ich liebe dich sehr. Ich will für immer mit dir zusammen sein. Für immer, Natalie!“

Sie lächelte und ein paar Tränen liefen ihr über die Wange. Sie küsste Nick, sah ihn an und flüsterte: „Für immer, Nick!“

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Nach ihrer Aussprache mit Nicholas war Natalie in ihre Wohnung zurückgekehrt, um zur Ruhe zu kommen und allein über all das nachdenken zu können, was sie heute Abend erfahren hatte. Einerseits war sie zwar glücklich, dass Nick sie liebte und bereit war, mit ihr eine Beziehung zu führen – andererseits gab es da Lucien, der ihr auch nicht gleichgültig war. Es war zwar abscheulich, wie er sie getäuscht hatte, dennoch war sie davon überzeugt, dass er für sie mehr empfand, als Nick zu glauben bereit war. Für Natalie stand fest, dass Lucien nicht der gefühllose Mann war, als der er sich Nick gegenüber immer präsentierte. Die Geschichte mit Fleur bewies das ihrer Meinung nach mehr als deutlich. Sicherlich hatte er Nicks Schwester geliebt und es hatte ihm das Herz gebrochen, die junge Frau gehenlassen zu müssen. Doch nur ein liebender Mann wäre fähig gewesen, ein solches Opfer zu bringen. Der daraus entstandene Hass auf Nick und der Wunsch, ihm einen ebenso heftigen Schmerz zuzufügen, spiegelte die Tiefe seiner Gefühle für Fleur wider. Natalie konnte sich nicht helfen, aber sie empfand großes Mitgefühl für Lucien. Es fiel ihr daher nicht schwer, nachsichtig darüber hinwegzusehen, dass der alte Vampir sie mit Janette betrogen hatte. Vermutlich nahm er jede sich bietende Gelegenheit wahr, Liebe und Geborgenheit zu bekommen. Und nun, da Natalie wusste, was dahintersteckte, spürte sie in sich den Wunsch, ihm diese zu geben. Gleichzeitig liebte sie jedoch auch Nick. Sie steckte also in einem Dilemma.

Natalie seufzte.

Am besten würde es sein, wenn sie erst einmal einen Tag darüber schlief und morgen Abend die Aussprache mit Lucien suchte. Danach könnte man ja weitersehen…

 

*~*~*~*

 

Natalies Schlaf war tief und traumlos gewesen, aber als sie kurz nach der Abenddämmerung erwachte, fühlte sie sich erholt und gestärkt. Sie dachte an das bevorstehende Gespräch mit Lucien, ging in die Küche, öffnete den Kühlschrank und holte eine Flasche  _‚Red Gold‘_  hervor, in der sich nur noch so viel Flüssigkeit befand, dass es für ein Weinglas reichte. Durstig setzte sie die Flasche an die Lippen und trank gierig den roten Saft, der ihr Kraft verlieh. Sie wurde ruhiger und ließ ihre Gedanken zu Nick und Lucien wandern. Für beide Männer empfand sie starke Gefühle, für den Ersteren jedoch etwas mehr… Nick war nun einmal der Mann, dem ihr Herz zuerst gehört hatte. Doch der Gedanke, Lucien einfach von sich wegzustoßen, schmerzte sie dennoch, obwohl es abscheulich von ihm gewesen war, ihr das Leben zu nehmen, um sich an Nick zu rächen. Im Grunde war der alte Vampir zu bemitleiden, da er darauf verzichtet hatte, die Frau, die er liebte, zu seiner ewigen Gefährtin zu machen. Deshalb war Natalie geneigt, ihm zu verzeihen.

Sie ging ins Bad, machte sich zurecht, und kehrte dann ins Schlafzimmer zurück, um sich anzukleiden. Da sie ein sachliches Gespräch führen wollte, wählte sie ein dunkelblaues Kostüm, welches Lucien signalisieren sollte, dass ihr Besuch bei ihm einen ernsten Hintergrund hatte.

Zufrieden betrachtete sich Natalie im Spiegel. Sie sah gut aus, seriös, als ob sie sich gleich auf den Weg zur Arbeit machen wollte. Ihr Aussehen würde Lucien also bestimmt nicht auf dumme Gedanken bringen. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen öffnete sie das Fenster, schaute sich einen Moment lang aufmerksam um und flog dann in Richtung des Radiosenders von Lucien davon…

 

*~*~*~*

 

Lacroix saß in dem Raum, in dem sich seine Bänder stapelten, und sortierte diese, als Natalie das Studio betrat. Er schien sie erwartet zu haben, denn er wandte sich ihr sofort mit einem spöttischen Lächeln auf den Lippen zu.

„Guten Abend, Natalie.“

„Guten Abend, Lucien.“

Er betrachtete sie von oben bis unten und meinte: „Du scheinst auf dem Weg zur Arbeit zu sein, meine Liebe. Nett von dir, hier vorbeizuschauen.“

„Du irrst dich, Lucien“, erklärte Natalie in ernstem Ton. „Meinen Job habe ich gekündigt! Und ich bin nicht nur für einen kurzen Augenblick hergekommen.“

„Freut mich, meine Liebe, wirklich. Eine gute Entscheidung, nicht länger im Leichenschauhaus zu arbeiten. Es wäre für dich auf die Dauer sehr deprimierend gewesen“, erwiderte der alte Vampir. „Möchtest du, dass ich dir helfe, etwas anderes zu finden?“

„Ich weiß noch nicht… es kommt darauf an…“, gab sie zögerlich zurück.

„Worauf denn, Natalie?“, fragte er in gönnerhaftem Ton.

„Warum hast du mich die ganze Zeit über in dem Glauben gelassen, dass es Nick war, der mich in einen Vampir verwandelte?“, fragte sie ihn direkt und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Lacroix stutzte einen kurzen Moment, dann glitt ein überaus hämisches Lächeln über seine Lippen.

„Du wärst sicherlich erschreckt gewesen, wenn ich dich mit der Wahrheit konfrontiert hätte, Natalie.“

„Vermutlich wäre ich überrascht gewesen, mag sein“, räumte sie ein. „Doch es hätte mich nicht so schockiert wie dein Geständnis gestern im Radio, Lucien.“

Er lachte etwas.

„Demnach warst du also bei Nicholas, als ich ihm mitteilte, dass wir endlich quitt sind?“

„Ja, das war ich.“

„Aha, so, so… und was hat dich dazu veranlasst? Immerhin hast du doch geglaubt, dass er dich zu einer der Unseren machte und dann im Stich ließ.“

„Es… es hat sich so ergeben“, antwortete Natalie ausweichend und gleichzeitig beschämt, denn ihr Irrtum war ihr immer noch peinlich. Dennoch erfüllte es sie mit Zorn, als Lacroix erneut lachte, und sie starrte ihn wütend an, als er in spöttischem Ton fortfuhr: „Gib zu, dass du immer noch in diesen Idioten verliebt bist!“

„Nick ist kein Idiot!“, entgegnete sie zornig und fauchte den älteren Vampir an, was diesen nur noch mehr zu amüsieren schien.

„Dieser unentschlossene Narr, der sich gegen seine Natur wehrt, hatte schon immer ein unverschämtes Glück bei Frauen“, erklärte Lacroix dann. „Jedes seiner Opfer war in ihn verliebt und er hatte viele, das kannst du glauben, Natalie.“

„Es wird dir nicht gelingen, mich noch einmal gegen Nick einzunehmen!“, gab sie ärgerlich zurück.

„Das ist gar nicht meine Absicht. Ich kann dich ohnehin nicht daran hindern, dich wieder Nicholas zuzuwenden. Vermutlich ist er viel charmanter als ich und auch jünger… als er noch ein Sterblicher war, vermochte er es sogar, das Interesse meiner Janette zu erregen und sie mir abspenstig zu machen. Sie war so in ihn verliebt, dass sie mich geradezu anflehte, Nicholas in einen Vampir zu verwandeln. Und er war dazu bereit, weil er Janettes Gefährte werden sollte…“

Natalie starrte Lacroix fassungslos an. Wieder spürte sie Mitleid für ihn in sich aufsteigen. Offensichtlich nahm er Nick nicht nur die Geschichte mit Fleur übel, sondern auch den Umstand, dass Janette sich diesem einst zugewandt hatte. Ein Gedanke, der auch ihr äußerst unangenehm war. Aber die Beziehung zwischen Nick und Janette war schon lange vorbei und rechtfertigte nicht die hinterhältige Handlungsweise des alten Vampirs ihr gegenüber.

„Das klingt ja gerade so, als ob du Nick von Anfang an gehasst hast, Lucien.“

„Nun, so würde ich es nicht gerade bezeichnen… aber natürlich war ich keineswegs erfreut, dass Janette sich von mir abgewandt hatte…“

„Hast… hast du Janette… sehr… geliebt?“

Lacroix‘ Miene wurde ernst, als er antwortete: „Wir haben uns immer gut verstanden. Als ich sie erwählte, war ich fasziniert von ihrem Überlebenswillen… und sie ist immer noch ein faszinierendes Geschöpf, findest du nicht auch?“

„Nun, das vermag ich nicht recht zu sagen“, wich Natalie aus. Sie erinnerte sich wieder daran, wie sie Lucien aus Janettes Hinterzimmer herauskommen sah. „Liebst du sie immer noch?“

„Wenn du nur zu mir gekommen bist, um meine Beziehung zu Janette zu ergründen, kannst du gleich wieder gehen!“, fuhr Lacroix sie in leicht ärgerlichem Ton an. „Es geht dich nichts an, Natalie!“

„Ach, wirklich nicht?!“, entgegnete Natalie heftig. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hast du mich gebeten, bei dir zu bleiben!“

Über die Miene des alten Vampirs glitt erneut ein spöttisches Lächeln, ehe er erwiderte: „Dagegen hätte ich wirklich nichts einzuwenden, süße Natalie. Du bist hübsch und klug… und du kannst dich außerdem dazu beglückwünschen, dass ich dein Meister bin und nicht Nicholas. Er dürfte kaum in der Lage sein, einen anständigen Vampir aus dir zu machen. Oder glaubst du, diesem verklemmten Jungen wäre es je gelungen, die leidenschaftliche Frau aus dir herauszulocken, die schon immer in dir schlummerte?“

„Ich gab mich dir nur hin, weil ich dich für Nick hielt!“

„Das mag in der ersten Nacht so gewesen sein, Natalie, aber danach? Bist du nicht freiwillig mit mir in mein bescheidenes Heim gekommen? Hast du dich mir nicht freiwillig hingegeben? Batest du mich selbst nicht flehentlich darum, mit dir zu schlafen?“

Natalie senkte voller Scham die Lider, da sie dies nicht leugnen konnte. Und sie war tatsächlich kurze Zeit in Lucien verliebt gewesen. Oh, dieser abscheuliche, hinterhältige Mann! Wie hatte sie nur jemals glauben können, dass er tatsächlich etwas für sie empfand?

Lacroix strich ihr unvermittelt leicht über die Wange, woraufhin sie zusammenzuckte und ein Stück von ihm zurückwich. Wütend blitzten ihre Augen grünlich auf, als sie ihn anstarrte.

„Fass mich ja nie wieder an, Lucien!“

Er lachte nur, was in ihr das Gefühl hervorrief, gedemütigt worden zu sein.

„Warum denn gleich so böse, meine süße Natalie? Hatten wir zusammen denn nicht viel Spaß?“

Der letzte Satz erinnerte sie wieder an ihr kurzes Gespräch mit Nick, welches sie am Abend nach dem Valentinstag führten, als sie ihn fragte, was im   _‚Azure‘_  passiert sei.

„Du widerlicher Filou!“, zischte sie ihr Gegenüber an und zeigte dabei ihre länger gewordenen Zähne. „Was hast du damals im _‚Azure‘_ mit mir gemacht, dass ich plötzlich das Bewusstsein verlor?“

Lacroix‘ Augen begannen ebenfalls grünlich zu leuchten.

„Oh, Nicholas hat dir deine Erinnerungen zurückgegeben? Wie schön! Dann erinnerst du dich sicherlich daran, wie nett wir miteinander geplaudert haben, nicht wahr? Und schon damals fand ich dich überaus bezaubernd.“

„Lügner! Spitzbube! Du wolltest nur herausfinden, ob Nick mich liebt, damit du… damit…!“

Sie konnte ihren Satz nicht vollenden, da Lacroix sie unvermutet packte, zu sich heranzog und ihr gewaltsam einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. Empört sah sie zu ihm auf.

„Du hast vollkommen recht“, schnurrte er sanft und grinste. „Nicholas wollte mir weismachen, dass er nichts für dich empfindet, aber ich durchschaute seine Täuschung sofort. Dennoch tat ich so, als ob ich ihm glaubte, weil mir dieses Spiel vergnüglicher zu werden versprach. Und das tat es wirklich…“

Er lachte wieder etwas und fuhr gleich darauf fort: „Ich hätte zu gern Nicholas‘ dummes Gesicht gesehen, als er erfuhr, dass ich mir genommen habe, was er mir schuldete.“

„Es war so gemein gewesen“, schimpfte Natalie und trommelte leicht gegen seine Brust. Er lachte nur.

„Nicht gemeiner als das, was er mir antat“, gab Lacroix zurück. „Er nahm mir die Frau, die ich liebte, und dafür habe ich ihm die Frau genommen, die er liebte! Es ist also alles in Ordnung.“

„Nein, nichts ist in Ordnung! Was habe ich dir getan, dass du mich derart verletzen musstest?“

„Du hast leider das Pech gehabt, dass Nicholas in dich verliebt war, Natalie. Ich konnte es genau spüren, sogar als er es mir gegenüber leugnete. Damals jedoch warst du noch eine Sterbliche gewesen. Wie es jetzt um seine Gefühle für dich steht, kann ich allerdings nicht sagen.“

„Nick liebt mich nach wie vor.“

„Wenn das tatsächlich der Fall, würde es mich sehr für dich freuen. Es ist unverkennbar, dass du immer noch in Nicholas vernarrt bist – auch wenn er eine solche Frau wie dich gar nicht verdient.“

„Gib dir keine Mühe, Nick bei mir schlechtzumachen.“

„Oh… keine Sorge, Natalie, du wirst bald merken, dass Nick Treue nicht zu schätzen weiß. Jetzt, da du ein Vampir geworden bist, ein Wesen wie er, wird er dich bald verabscheuen – so wie er sich selbst verabscheut. Und dann wirst du reumütig zu mir zurückkehren. Denn im Gegensatz zu dem guten Nicholas kannst du dich auf mich vollkommen verlassen!“

„Nick liebt mich und ich werde für immer bei ihm bleiben!“

„Ach? Hat er dir ewige Liebe versprochen, kleine Natalie?“, fragte Lacroix höhnisch und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Ich fürchte, dass dir in dieser Hinsicht eine große Enttäuschung bevorsteht. Spätestens dann, wenn er sich in eine andere Sterbliche verliebt.“

„Nein, das wird er niemals tun! Nimm das, du Lügner!“, schrie sie und verpasste ihrem Meister eine kräftige Ohrfeige. Überrascht entließ er sie aus seinen Armen, so dass sie Gelegenheit hatte, aus dem Studio zu flüchten. Mit leuchtenden Augen und einem breiten Grinsen blickte Lacroix ihr nach, während er sich seine Wange hielt…

 

*~*~*~*

 

Natalie kehrte blitzschnell in ihre Wohnung zurück, immer noch zornig über Lacroix‘  Worte. Der alte Vampir schreckte wohl vor keiner noch so absurden Lüge zurück, um sie und Nick auseinanderzubringen. Dieser elende Mistkerl! Sie könnte…

Zwei kräftige Arme umfingen sie von hinten und hielten sie fest.

„Welch ein leidenschaftliches Weib du doch geworden bist“, hörte sie Luciens Stimme heiser in ihr Ohr flüstern. „Eine Verschwendung, dich meinem langweiligen Sohn zu überlassen, der mit deinem Feuer ohnehin nichts anzufangen weiß.“

„Lass mich sofort los!“, schrie Natalie und versuchte, sich aus der festen Umarmung ihres Meisters zu befreien. „Ich hasse dich! Ich hasse dich!“

„Wundervoll“, murmelte er und lachte verhalten. „Du wirkst überaus attraktiv, wenn du zornig bist, meine Kleine! Ich darf mich wirklich dazu beglückwünschen, ein so leidenschaftliches Geschöpf auf die dunkle Seite gebracht zu haben.“

„Elender Dreckskerl! Ich hasse dich!“

„Und ich begehre dich so sehr, Natalie“, wisperte Lacroix und dann spürte sie, wie er seine Zähne in ihren Hals bohrte. Es tat weh und sie versuchte erneut, sich seinen Armen zu entwinden. Aber umsonst. Er war um ein Vielfaches stärker als sie und hielt sie fest, während er begann, Blut aus ihr herauszusaugen. Sie bekam es in vollem Bewusstsein mit, spürte jedoch, wie der Schmerz allmählich nachließ und sich ein anderes, noch unbekanntes Gefühl in ihr breitmachte. Es war nicht unangenehm, sondern löste in ihr seltsamerweise eine Art Vertrauen aus. Sie wurde ruhiger, hörte auf damit, sich gegen seine Umarmung zu wehren. Nach einer Weile entspannte auch er sich, löste seinen Mund von ihrem Hals und wisperte zärtlich: „Komm, liebste Natalie, jetzt bist du dran.“

Er lockerte seine Arme, legte ihren Kopf auf seine linke Schulter und drehte ihn zu seinem Hals.

„Komm, Natalie, trink von mir!“

Sie starrte seinen Hals an, spürte leichten Hunger in sich aufsteigen, während Lacroix‘ Hände begannen, zärtlich ihre Schultern zu streicheln und auf diese Weise langsam bis zu ihren Unterarmen hinabwanderten. Es erregte sie ebenso wie der Anblick des ihr dargebotenen Halses. Sie zögerte nur einen kurzen Moment, dann biss sie zu und trank. Es schmeckte köstlich! Wie großzügig von Lucien, sein Blut mit ihr zu teilen. Sie hörte ihn lustvoll aufstöhnen und ihre leichte Erregung stieg an. Doch es war in Ordnung, vollkommen in Ordnung so… sie gehörten zusammen, waren eins… Sie gehörte zu Lucien, ihrem Meister, dem sie auf ewig verbunden war… sie liebte ihn… nur ihn…

„Nimm mich!“, hauchte sie flehentlich, so wie in jener Nacht ihrer Verwandlung.

„Nichts lieber als das, mein kleiner Vulkan“, versprach Lacroix mit sanfter Stimme und dann spürte sie, wie er begann, sie von ihrem Kostüm zu befreien…

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Nachdem der Rausch der Leidenschaft verklungen war, fand Natalie sich ernüchtert in ihrem Bett wieder, neben sich den schwer atmenden Lucien, der sie zufrieden angrinste. Wie war es nur dazu gekommen, dass sie sich ihm wieder freiwillig hingegeben hatte?

„Du bist eine wundervolle Geliebte, Natalie“, murmelte Lacroix. „Bleib bei mir, ich weiß eine gute Liebhaberin durchaus zu schätzen… und mit der Zeit wirst du immer besser werden…“

Natalie setzte sich abrupt auf und starrte ihn wütend an.

„Ich kann und werde Nick nicht verlassen. Er ist der Mann, den ich liebe.“

„Ja, ja, ich weiß“, erwiderte der alte Vampir und lachte ein wenig. „Aber glaub mir, Süße, das würde nicht lange gut gehen. Nicholas‘ Liebe zu dir wird bald verblassen, weil du keine Sterbliche mehr bist.“

„Du lügst!“

„Nein, das tue ich nicht! Ich kenne Nicholas nur sehr viel besser als du! Er verachtet, was er ist… verachtet unsere Art! Wie lange, glaubst du, wirst du ihn halten können, Natalie?“

„Er wird für immer bei mir bleiben! Er hat es versprochen!“

„Ja, ja, der gute Nicholas war in diesem Moment sicher willens, sein Versprechen zu halten. Doch es ist leider keinen Pfifferling wert! Im Laufe der Jahrhunderte habe ich oft erlebt, wie schnell er sich verliebte, der jeweiligen Frau süße Worte ins Wort säuselte und ihr vieles versprach. Aber genau so schnell, wie seine Verliebtheit kam, ging sie auch wieder. Meist erledigte es sich von selbst, spätestens dann, wenn das Objekt seiner Begierde von ihm ausgesaugt worden war. Natürlich plagte ihn deshalb eine Weile das Schuldgefühl… zumindest so lange, bis er sich in ein anderes Weib verliebte… etc., etc…“

Natalie spürte, wie sehr sie diese Erzählung schmerzte. Aber sie wollte es sich nicht anmerken lassen. Außerdem hatte seine Geschichte einen Haken.

„Wenn Nick sich andauernd verliebte, warum hast du dann so lange darauf gewartet, dich an ihm für den Verlust Fleurs zu rächen?“, fragte sie.

„Oh, er hat dir also von meiner kleinen Blume erzählt?“, wollte er wissen, ohne ihr zu antworten. Als sie nickte, fuhr er fort: „Ich habe Fleur sehr geliebt… und er überredete mich, mein Herzblatt freizugeben! Weißt du, dass sie ein paar Jahre später gestorben ist, ohne sich noch einmal an mich erinnern zu können?“

„Das tut mir sehr leid für dich, Lacroix“, erwiderte Natalie kühl, denn es fiel ihr schwer, den Worten ihres verlogenen Meisters noch Glauben zu schenken. „Da wir die Vergangenheit nicht mehr ändern können, lass uns noch einmal auf meine letzte Frage zurückkommen: Warum hast du so lange damit gewartet, dich an Nick zu rächen?“

Lacroix schenkte ihr ein spöttisches Lächeln und setzte sich nun auch etwas auf, lehnte sich jedoch entspannt wieder in die Kissen zurück. Dann antwortete er: „Es ging mir nicht darum, Nicholas einer seiner oberflächlichen Liebschaften zu berauben, sondern ihm eine Frau zu nehmen, die ihm wirklich etwas bedeutet.“

„Moment mal, Lacroix! Willst du mir allen Ernstes erzählen, Nick hätte vor mir noch keine andere geliebt?“

„Doch, natürlich gab es mal die Eine oder Andere, der er aufrichtig zugetan war. Unglücklicherweise beförderte er sie in seinem Wunsch, sie zu der Seinen zu machen, ins Jenseits, weil er einfach zu gierig war und nicht rechtzeitig aufhören konnte, um sie in einen Vampir zu verwandeln. Du warst die Einzige, die er bisher nicht anrührte… welch ein Glück für mich! Endlich erhielt ich die Gelegenheit, mich für den Verlust Fleurs zu rächen!“

„Dann kannst du ja zufrieden sein und uns in Ruhe lassen!“

„Uns?“

„Nick und mich! Deine Rache hat nämlich auch zur Folge, dass wir endlich eine Beziehung miteinander führen können! Und im Gegensatz zu dir glaube ich fest daran, dass sie gutgehen wird!“

Lacroix lachte laut auf.

„Natürlich wäre es möglich, dass ihr beide zusammenlebt, Natalie“, meinte er dann amüsiert. „Allerdings bedarf es dazu meiner Erlaubnis.“

„Deiner Erlaubnis? Was soll das heißen?!“

„Vergiss nicht, dass ich dein Meister bin, Natalie! Und ich gab dir eben ja recht deutlich zu verstehen, dass ich dich weiterhin als meine Geliebte zu behalten wünsche!“

„Aber ich wünsche es nicht! Es widert mich an, mit dir zu schlafen!“

„Nun, das klang vor wenigen Minuten noch ganz anders“, entgegnete Lacroix mit boshaftem Lächeln und ahmte dann mit verstellter Stimme Natalie nach: „Oh, oh… ja, mehr… mehr…“

„Hör auf damit!“, schrie Natalie ihn an und er verstummte sofort. Sie sah ihn böse an, dann sagte sie: „Du brauchst mich doch gar nicht, Lacroix! Ich habe dich gestern aus Janettes Hinterzimmer kommen sehen… und danach bin ich selbst hineingegangen, nur um Janette kaum bekleidet auf der Couch vorzufinden. Gib zu, dass ihr beide ein Verhältnis miteinander habt!“

„Ja, das ist wahr!“, antwortete der alte Vampir, der immer noch sein boshaftes Lächeln im Gesicht trug. „Bist du etwa eifersüchtig, Natty?“

Sie zuckte kurz zusammen, da er sie mit der vertrauten Anrede angesprochen hatte, wie es sonst nur ihr Vater zu tun pflegte. Offensichtlich wollte er sie provozieren, aber sie würde ihm den Gefallen nicht tun.

„Wenn du wieder mit Janette zusammen bist, warum bestehst du dann darauf, dass ich deine Geliebte werden soll?“

„Oh, du bist doch schon längst meine Geliebte, Natty! Und hin und wieder schlafe ich mit Janette. Na und? Was ist schon dabei? Vampire sind freie Wesen und pflegen keine solch beengten Partnerschaften wie Menschen. Wenn ich also mit Janette schlafen will und sie damit einverstanden ist, dann tun wir es! Niemand wird uns daran hindern.“

Natalie fühlte sich benutzt und gedemütigt. Lacroix‘ Worte bewiesen ganz deutlich, dass er keinerlei tiefere Gefühle für sie hegte. Es sollte ihr eigentlich egal sein, aber es verletzte sie trotzdem sehr und sie konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sich ihre Augen plötzlich mit Tränen füllten und ihr einige rote Tropfen über die Wangen rollten. Doch diesmal kam Lacroix nicht zu ihr, um diese wegzuwischen oder gar wegzuküssen. Vielmehr betrachtete er sie mit amüsiertem, breiten Grinsen.

„Nicht doch, Schätzchen! Warum verschwendest du so viel Zeit darauf, eifersüchtig auf Janette zu sein? Das ist völlig unnötig. Ich versichere dir, dass ich ebenso gern mit dir schlafe wie mit ihr.“

„Heißt das, dass du mich liebst?“, fragte sie ungläubig.

„Habe ich das jemals behauptet, Natty?“, gab er ironisch zurück.

„Warum willst du mich dann als Geliebte?“

„Nun, du bist schön und leidenschaftlich“, erklärte Lacroix und bedachte sie mit wohlgefälligem Blick. Dann grinste er wieder boshaft und fuhr fort: „Aber hauptsächlich erfüllt es mich mit Genugtuung, Nicholas damit treffen zu können!“

Tiefes Entsetzen erfasste Natalie und ein eiskalter Schauer lief durch ihren ganzen Körper. Sie zitterte leicht, aber Lacroix schien das alles nicht sonderlich zu interessieren. Er sah sie nur mit zufriedenem Grinsen an und strich ihr mit einer Hand leicht über die Wange. Sie ließ es geschehen, wusste im Moment nicht, wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Lacroix besaß keinerlei Schuldgefühle… ja, er schien ganz und gar ein gefühlloses Monstrum zu sein. Als er sie damals in seinem Zimmer verführte und sie bei ihm Trost und Geborgenheit zu finden vermeinte, hatte er ihr lediglich etwas vorgespielt. All dies war ein Teil seine Rache an Nick. Nur um diesen zu verletzen und zu demütigen, hatte er sie zu seiner Geliebten gemacht und gedachte, es auch weiterhin zu tun. Fleur musste blind vor Liebe gewesen sein, dass sie bereit gewesen war, einem solchen Scheusal in die Nacht zu folgen. Nick hatte völlig richtig gehandelt, als er dies verhinderte. Lacroix hätte auch dessen Schwester nur benutzt, bis er genug von ihr gehabt hätte… und dann hätte er sich ein neues Opfer gesucht… eine weitere Sterbliche, die er verführte… es ging immer nur um ihn…

„Beruhige dich, Natalie“, sagte Lacroix in diesem Augenblick gerade und näherte sein Gesicht ihrem Antlitz. Mit einer Hand hob er ihr Kinn leicht zu sich hoch und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund. „Ich finde dich wirklich überaus anziehend und mag dich. Deshalb habe ich auch nichts dagegen, wenn du mit Nicholas zusammenlebst. Allerdings bestehe ich darauf, dich zu lieben, wann und wo ich es will! Schließlich bin ich dein Meister!“

„Wie soll das gehen?!“, schnaubte Natalie, die den starken Drang in sich spürte, Lacroix zu erwürgen. „Glaubst du, Nick würde das nicht irgendwann mitbekommen?“

„Genau darin besteht der Zweck unserer Treffen, Natalie! Es wird Nicholas zutiefst demütigen, wenn er herausfindet, dass du mich mit ihm betrügst! An diesem Tag kannst du deine Beziehung zu Nicholas zu Grabe tragen, denn er wird dir nie verzeihen, dass du dich von mir lieben ließest!“

„Das ist keine Liebe!“

„Natürlich nicht, Natty, wir beide wissen das genau – aber Nicholas nicht!“

„Wie kann man nur so niederträchtig sein?! Ich werde da nicht mitmachen! Ich werde Nick nicht weh tun!“

„Du wirst, Schätzchen! Es bleibt dir gar nichts anderes übrig!“, entgegnete Lacroix in gebieterischem Ton und starrte Natalie eindringlich an. Sie war unfähig, ihren Blick von ihm zu wenden, und einen Moment später spürte sie, dass sie seinem Willen unterworfen war.

„Komm, Natty, küss mich!“, befahl er und sie war außerstande, sich diesem Befehl zu widersetzen. Ihre Handlung erfolgte wie in Trance… und das Schlimmste war, dass sie selbst in sich den Drang verspürte, ihn zu küssen. Es war, als ob sie selbst es wollte… als ob sie selbst sich danach sehnte, Lacroix zu küssen. Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Hals, als sei sie in ihn verliebt, und drückte ihre Lippen auf die seinen.

„Gutes Mädchen“, lobte er sie und strich ihr sanft durch das Haar. „Sehr brav.“

Dann löste er den Bann, den er auf sie gelegt hatte, und sie zog sich sofort auf ihre Seite zurück, starrte ihn fassungslos an. Diese Vorführung seiner Macht hatte ihr deutlich gezeigt, dass sie gegen ihn keine Chance hatte. Aber ihr dämmerte ebenso, dass all die Gefühle der Verliebtheit, die sie zuvor für Lucien empfunden hatte, wohl auch darauf zurückzuführen waren. Sie musste sich also gar nicht schuldig fühlen oder gar schämen, weil sie sich ihm hingegeben hatte. Es war Lacroix‘ Bann, der sie dazu gezwungen hatte. Irgendwie tröstete sie das, trotz der fatalen Lage, in der sie sich befand.

„Und wenn Nicholas‘ Zuneigung zu dir dann endgültig erloschen ist, hätte ich nichts dagegen, wenn du für längere Zeit meine Gefährtin bist“, fuhr der alte Vampir genüsslich fort und bedachte Natalie erneut mit wohlgefälligen Blicken. „Du bist wirklich überaus attraktiv… und ich habe deinen Eltern ja gesagt, dass ich ernsthafte Absichten auf dich habe…“

„Zu einer Beziehung gehören immer zwei!“, gab Natalie verärgert zurück. „Und ich habe keineswegs die Absicht, mich auf einen Don Juan wie dich einzulassen!“

„Don Juan! Wie schmeichelhaft für mich“, erwiderte Lacroix ironisch und lachte wieder.

„Ist doch wahr! Meinst du, es würde mir gefallen, dich mit Janette oder anderen Frauen zu teilen?!“

„Nun sei mal nicht so melodramatisch, Schätzchen. Was ist schon dabei? Ich habe dir ja bereits gesagt, dass wir Vampire freie Wesen sind. Und das kommt dir ebenfalls zugute, Natty, da ich nie ein Wort darüber verlieren werde, wenn du dich auch hin und wieder mit einem Mann vergnügst, der dir gefällt. Von mir aus auch mit Nicholas… Ach nein, daraus wird wohl nichts! Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hasst er dich bestimmt schon so sehr wie mich… na, du wirst schon sehen, was für ein Idiot er ist… und ich hoffe, dass du dann endgültig genug von ihm haben wirst…“

Nachdem Lacroix ihr ihre Zukunftsaussichten dermaßen ausgemalt hatte, ließ Natalie den Kopf hängen. Dennoch wollte sie sich nicht so einfach der Verzweiflung überlassen, obwohl ihr klar war, dass Lacroix sie jederzeit unter seinen Bann stellen konnte. Fieberhaft überlegte sie, wie sie den bösen Plan ihres Meisters, Nicks Liebe zu ihr zu zerstören, vereiteln konnte, sah aber momentan keinerlei Möglichkeit dazu. Vielmehr wurde ihr dadurch erst bewusst, welch tiefgreifende Konsequenzen Lacroix‘ Plan nach sich ziehen könnte. Ein tief verletzter Nicholas könnte so enttäuscht über ihren vermeintlichen Verrat sein, dass er sein Streben nach Menschlichkeit endgültig aufgab und wieder zu einer gefährlichen Bestie wurde, die keine Skrupel hatte, Menschenleben zu zerstören. Vermutlich lief Lacroix‘ Plan langfristig darauf hinaus. Seine Forderung an sie, ihm als Geliebte zu dienen, passte hervorragend dazu. Wenn Nick erst einmal glaubte, sie wäre freiwillig mit Lacroix zusammen, würde ihn das zermürben. Trotz seines Alters war Nick viel zu naiv, um den perfiden Plan seines Meisters zu durchschauen. Sie musste etwas tun, um zu verhindern, dass Lacroix gewann und Nick sich zu einer gefährlichen Bestie zurückentwickelte…

Natalie wandte ihren Kopf Lacroix zu, der sich wieder in die Kissen zurückgelegt hatte, ein siegesgewisses Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Deine Wohnung ist sehr gemütlich“, meinte er. „Ich glaube, ich werde den Tag bei dir verbringen.“

Die Selbstsicherheit ihres Meisters widerte sie an und am liebsten würde sie ihn umbringen…

Der letzte Gedanken ließ sie abrupt innehalten. Das war die Lösung! Wenn Lacroix nicht mehr existierte, wären Nick und sie frei… Nick wäre gerettet… Aber wie sollte sie ihren Meister ins Jenseits befördern, wo er so große Macht über sie besaß?

Plötzlich tauchte vor ihrem inneren Auge das schöne, weiße Schloss in der Oase auf… das Bild ihrer Sterbevision… und sie erinnerte sich wieder an die weiße Gestalt vor dem Eingang des Schlosses, die sie eindringlich gebeten hatte, ins Licht zu kommen… sie hatte ihr aber auch mitgeteilt, dass man sie getäuscht hatte.

„Der Engel sprach die Wahrheit, aber ich habe es damals nicht verstanden“, dachte Natalie traurig.

_> Natalie!  <_  vermeinte sie plötzlich in ihrem Inneren die gütige Stimme der Lichtgestalt zu hören. _> Lacroix hat dich getäuscht… aber er ist nicht der Einzige, der jemanden täuschen kann?  <_

Sie starrte an die Wand. Dies war ja ein ganz neuer Gedanke. Lacroix war ein Betrüger… doch wie konnte man ihn mit seinen eigenen Waffen schlagen? Sie durfte es einfach nicht zulassen, dass er Nick zurück in die Schattenwelt des Hasses und der Infamie zog. Aber wie konnte sie es verhindern?

_> Schwäche ihn, Natalie! Lass ihn glauben, dass du dich seinem Willen fügst! Tu so, als ob du ihn liebst! Diese unglückselige Seele bedarf auch der Erlösung… die Liebe ist eine überaus mächtige Kraft!  <_

Schwäche? Liebe? Kraft?  Natalie verstand nicht ganz, was das bedeuten sollte. Sie blickte auf Lacroix hinab, der mittlerweile seine Augen geschlossen hatte und ein wenig zu dösen schien. In diesem Moment wirkte er schwach und leicht zu überwältigen… doch sie wusste, dass das ein falscher Eindruck war. Man musste ihn schon überlisten… ihn täuschen…

_> Überliste ihn mit der Liebe, nach der er sich insgeheim sehnt, Natalie!  <_

Vor ihrem geistigen Auge formte sich das Bild eines Paares, das sich küsste. Ein Kuss?

_> Ein Vampirkuss, Natalie!  <_

Jetzt verstand sie. Es graute ihr innerlich zwar davor, aber sie musste es tun. Sie war dazu entschlossen, Nick zu retten…

Natalie rückte wieder näher an Lacroix heran und neigte sich über ihn. Dann küsste sie ihn zärtlich auf den Mund. Er brummte zufrieden. Sie ließ ihre Lippen behutsam über sein Gesicht wandern, bedachte seine Wangen, sein Kinn, seine Augenpartien und seine Schläfen mit zarten Küssen.

„Oh, Natalie…“, seufzte er und entspannte sich. Jetzt war der Moment gekommen, wo er ihr vollkommen vertraute. Sie spürte, wie ihr Herz schneller zu schlagen begann, aber sie hatte keine Wahl. Sie musste es tun, um Nick zu retten. Langsam glitt sie mit ihren Lippen an seiner Wange entlang und die Kinnpartie wieder hinunter, bis sie zu der Stelle zwischen Hals und Schulter gelangte. Sie öffnete langsam ihren Mund und fuhr dann mit ihren ausgefahrenen Fängen genau in diese Stelle hinein. Lacroix entfuhr vor Überraschung ein Schrei und er schlug für einen Moment die Augen auf.

„Was bist du doch für ein kleines Biest, Natty“, wisperte er glücklich, strich ihr über die Locken und schloss dann wieder seine Augen. „Wir werden noch viel Spaß miteinander haben, wart‘s nur ab…“

Natalie hörte diese zärtlichen Worte, die sie alles andere als kalt ließen. Doch sie zwang sich dazu, sie zu ignorieren. Sie durfte nicht schwach werden, niemals vergessen, wie hinterhältig Lacroix war und was er noch mit Nick und ihr vorhatte. Sie trank vorsichtig, um sich nicht in der Illusion einer Verschmelzung mit ihrem Meister zu verlieren, sondern einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Es fiel ihr überaus schwer, da ihre Vampirnatur einerseits das Blut genoss, während der Rest ihrer Menschlichkeit es abstoßend fand, dies aus einem anderen Wesen, das seelisch mit ihr verbunden war, herauszusaugen und es dadurch zu schwächen. Hinzu kam nun ein merkwürdiges Phänomen, mit dem Natalie zuvor nicht konfrontiert worden war: Kurze Bildersequenzen blitzten immer wieder vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf. Ein unglücklicher kleiner Junge wuchs zu einem harten Mann heran… seine Erziehung war streng gewesen… das Leben bestand nur daraus, stets auf der Hut zu sein, um zu überleben… und als er durch ein kleines Mädchen verwandelt wurde, ging es ebenso weiter… nur, dass er jetzt sehr viel mehr Macht als zuvor hatte… Was für eine bedauernswerte Kreatur… all dies waren zweifellos die Erinnerungen des Lucien Lacroix… aller Hass, den sie zuvor für ihn gefühlt hatte, fiel plötzlich von ihr ab und sie konnte nur noch tiefes Mitleid mit ihm empfinden…

Die Qual dieses unglücklichen Mannes war unerträglich und Natalie ließ von ihm ab. Als sie ihren Mund von seinem Hals löste und auf Lacroix herabblickte, war seine Haut beinahe durchsichtig und er lag wie ohnmächtig auf den Kissen.

_> Jetzt ist er schwach genug, um erlöst zu werden. Tu es, solange er schläft, Natalie!  <_

Die junge Frau erhob sich aus dem Bett und schaute sich um, ohne genau zu wissen, was sie eigentlich suchte. Wieder erfasste sie ein Schaudern bei dem Gedanken ihres Vorhabens. Doch es musste sein!

Sie ging aus dem Schlafzimmer und wanderte eine Weile in ihrer Wohnung umher, auf der Suche nach irgendetwas, das ihr helfen könnte, sich für alle Zeiten von ihrem Meister zu befreien. Das umgefallene Regal im Wohnzimmer, dessen Bretter teilweise herausgesprungen und zerbrochen waren, rief in ihr wieder die Erinnerung hervor, dass Vampire in der Regel durch Pfählung ins Herz vernichtet wurden. Allerdings waren die Reste der zerbrochenen Regalbretter zu klein und zu schmal, um als Pflock dienen zu können. Doch der Grundgedanke ließ Natalie nicht mehr los. Sie brauchte nur so etwas wie einen Holzpflock, um Lacroix ins Jenseits zu befördern. Einen Moment lang starrte sie gedankenverloren auf das Durcheinander in ihrem Wohnzimmer, sah interesselos auf die vielen Bücher, die sich auf dem Teppich verteilt hatten, teilweise aufgeschlagen… dann blieb ihr Blick auf einmal an einem Kochbuch haften… und dann… sie hatte eine Idee und eilte in die Küche. Dort drehte sie einen der robusten Holzstühle um und zog gewaltsam ein Bein heraus. Ja, das würde sicherlich gehen!

Natalie griff in eine Schublade des Küchenschrankes, holte ein mittelgroßes Messer daraus hervor und begann, das eine Ende des Stuhlbeines spitz zuzuschneiden. Aufgrund ihrer neuen übermenschlichen Kräfte geschah das innerhalb weniger Minuten. Schaudernd betrachtete sie ihr Werk. Es sah sehr gefährlich aus. Konnte sie es wirklich über sich bringen, Lacroix zu töten? Sie stand einen Moment lang unschlüssig da. Doch dann fiel ihr wieder ein, was geschehen würde, wenn sie es nicht tat…

Innerlich leicht zitternd ging Natalie in ihr Schlafzimmer zurück, wo Lucien immer noch wie ein Gespenst auf dem Kissen lag. Er schnarchte leise, was sie etwas ruhiger werden ließ. Der alte Vampir schlief also. Nun, das würde alles ein wenig leichter machen, da sie es schnell erledigen konnte. Er sollte nicht länger als nötig leiden.

Vorsichtig näherte sich Natalie dem Bett und setzte das zugespitzte Stuhlbein an die Stelle seiner Brust, wo sich das Herz befand.

„Möge Gott deiner armen Seele gnädig sein, Lucien“, betete sie stumm. Dann konzentrierte sie sich auf ihr Vorhaben, atmete noch einmal tief ein und bohrte dann mit aller Kraft, die sie besaß, das zu einem Pflock zugeschnittene Stuhlbein in die Brust ihres Meisters. Entsetzt riss Lacroix die Augen auf und starrte Natalie ungläubig an.

„Es tut mir leid, Lucien“, wisperte sie und war sich sicher, dass er sie hörte. „Aber ich kann dir nicht erlauben, dein infames Spiel mit Nick und mir fortzusetzen. Mögest du in Frieden ruhen…“

Sie vermeinte, in seinen Augen so etwas wie Überraschung zu lesen. Dann glaubte sie, ein kleines Lächeln um seinen Mund spielen zu sehen, bevor er die Augen wieder zuschlug und das Bewusstsein verlor. Blut begann aus der Wunde in seiner Brust zu sickern und sein Körper erschlaffte plötzlich. Er schien wirklich verschieden zu sein…

Natalie war über ihr eigenes Tun schockiert, obwohl sie im Inneren spürte, dass sie richtig gehandelt hatte. Sie war außerstande, den Blick von Lucien zu wenden, ein paar Tränen stahlen sich aus ihren Augenwinkeln. Und als seine harten Züge unvermittelt etwas weicher wurden, begann sie zu ahnen, dass er als Sterblicher wohl auch gute Seiten in sich gehabt haben mussten… sie wünschte wirklich, dass er ebenso wie ihr Bruder geläutert wurde und dann seinen ewigen Frieden fand…

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Natalie blieb bis kurz vor der Morgendämmerung neben dem leblosen Körper Lacroix‘ sitzen und sprach ein paar Gebete für ihn. Als sie spürte, dass die Sonne bald aufgehen würde, zog sie die Rollläden ihres Schlafzimmerfensters hoch, setzte sich dann eine Sonnenbrille auf und verzog sich in ihren Kleiderschrank, wo sie sich in eine dunkle Decke hüllte. Sie ließ die Tür des Schrankes einen kleinen Spalt offen und beobachtete, wie die ersten Strahlen des aufgehenden Tagesgestirns auf den Leichnam ihres Meisters fielen. Zuerst stieg leichter Rauch von dem weißen Leib auf, dann brannte er plötzlich lichterloh und nach wenigen Sekunden war alles vorbei. Von Lacroix war nur noch Asche übrig, die verteilt auf dem Bettlaken lag. Natalie spürte tiefe Trauer in sich und schloss dann rasch die Schranktür, um sich vor den Sonnenstrahlen zu schützen. Nick und sie waren frei…

 

*~*~*~*

 

Nicholas war erst vor kurzem von seiner Nachtschicht heimgekehrt, hatte sich geduscht und dann ins Bett gelegt, doch er fand keine Ruhe. Natalie hatte weder angerufen noch war sie zu ihm gekommen, was ihm Sorge bereitete. Er hoffte, dass sie keine Dummheiten gemacht hatte. Bei einem jungen Vampir konnte man nie wissen, wie er reagierte. Selbst dann nicht, wenn es sich um eine so vernünftige Person wie Natalie handelte. Zeigte ihre überstürzte Kündigung denn nicht deutlich genug, dass sie momentan alles andere als rational dachte? Wie hatte er sie vorgestern nur so einfach ziehen lassen können? Es war unverantwortlich von ihm gewesen und durch nichts zu entschuldigen.

Nun, wenigstens hatte er heute Nacht ein Gespräch mit Captain Cohen führen können und ihr dargelegt, dass Natalie zur Zeit sehr durcheinander war und infolgedessen einfach gekündigt hatte. Seine Vorgesetzte versprach, die Leitung der Gerichtsmedizin davon in Kenntnis zu setzten und diese zu überzeugen versuchen, die Kündigung von Frau Dr. Lambert als gegenstandslos zu betrachten.

Nick hoffte, dass es Captain Cohen gelang, Natalie den Job zu erhalten. Seiner Freundin würde es gut tun, sich durch Arbeit von den Problemen abzulenken, mit denen sie sich zweifellos herumschlug. Da war zunächst einmal der Umstand, dass sie seit einigen Tagen ein Vampir war -  was an sich unangenehm genug sein dürfte -, aber dann zu erfahren, von Lacroix hereingelegt und als Werkzeug seiner Rache benutzt worden zu sein, musste sie zutiefst erschüttert und gedemütigt haben.

Er schloss die Augen und ballte seine Hände so fest zu Fäusten, dass es schmerzte. Am liebsten würde er Lacroix umbringen, doch seine wenigen Versuche dieser Art scheiterten immer wieder. Irgendwie war der Alte nicht totzukriegen. Und wer wusste schon, welche Gemeinheiten er als Nächstes plante?

Lacroix hatte zwar seine Rache bekommen und würde Natalie zukünftig sicherlich in Ruhe lassen, aber das bedeutete keineswegs, dass er auch aufhörte, ihn – seinen ‚Sohn‘, wie er stets gern zu betonen pflegte, um ihn nie vergessen zu lassen, dass er ihn ‚geschaffen‘ hatte  – zu verfolgen und zu quälen.

„Wenn ich nur einen Weg wüsste, wie ich mich für immer von ihm befreien könnte“, dachte Nick resigniert.

_> Adieu, Nicholas!  <_  glaubte er da plötzlich die Stimme seines Meisters zu hören. Beunruhigt setzte er sich sofort im Bett auf und schaute sich nervös nach allen Seiten um. Doch es war niemand hier und auch die Präsenz der Anwesenheit von Lacroix, die er kurz zu spüren vermeinte, war verschwunden.

„Ich muss geträumt haben“, schloss Nick daraus und legte sich wieder in die Kissen zurück. Müdigkeit und die Sorge um Natalie hatten ihm vermutlich einen Streich gespielt. Er sollte sich wirklich ausruhen, um morgen Abend wieder bei Kräften zu sein. Denn Natalie brauchte wahrscheinlich seine Hilfe. Darüber hinaus hoffte er sehr, dass sie sich dazu entschloss, mit ihm zusammenzuleben. Und obwohl er bedauerte, dass sie nun ein Wesen seiner Art war, fand er auch ein Gutes darin: Natalie wäre sicherlich eine verständnisvolle Gefährtin, die seinen Wunsch, wieder sterblich zu werden, bestimmt teilte. Es sprach ja auch nichts dagegen, dass sie ihre Bemühungen in dieser Richtung weiter fortsetzte. Sobald sie sich erst einmal beruhigt und an ihre neue Existenz gewöhnt hatte, ließ sie sich bestimmt dazu überreden, wieder ihren Job im Gerichtsmedizinischen Institut anzunehmen. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, man betrachtete ihre Kündigung als gegenstandslos. Aber da hatte er nicht den geringsten Zweifel. Nicht bei einer so fähigen Kollegin, die seit Jahren dort tätig war.

Plötzlich spürte er, dass es warm in seiner Brust wurde und sich ein innerer Friede in ihm auszubreiten begann. Es musste damit zusammenhängen, dass er an Natalie gedacht hatte. Er liebte sie wirklich sehr und wünschte sich in diesem Augenblick nichts sehnlicher, als für alle Zeit mit ihr zusammenzusein…

 

*~*~*~*

 

Trotz ihres Schmerzes um Luciens Tod war Natalie im Laufe des Tages doch im Schrank eingeschlafen, obwohl es dort viel zu eng und unbequem war. Dementsprechend schmerzten Rücken und Gelenke, als sie gleich nach Sonnenuntergang erwachte. Vorsichtig schälte sie sich aus ihrer Decke und krabbelte aus dem Schrank hinaus. Als sie sich auf die Beine stellte, fiel ihr Blick auf das Bett, wo immer noch Luciens sterbliche Überreste lagen. Bedrückt sah sie einen längeren Moment darauf, dann ging sie entschlossen in die Küche und kam mit Handbesen, Schaufel und einem leeren Einmachglas zurück. Vorsichtig kehrte sie die Asche ihres Meisters auf die kleine Schaufel und schüttete diese dann in das Einmachglas. Danach verschloss sie es und blickte schwermütig auf den Inhalt des Glases. Kaum vorstellbar, dass sie gestern Nacht noch völlig in Luciens Macht stand und sich nicht dagegen wehren konnte. Und nun war alles, was von dem mächtigen, alten Vampir übrig blieb, nichts als kalte Asche.

Seufzend stellte Natalie das zur Urne umfunktionierte Einmachglas auf ihrem Nachttisch ab und ging ins Bad, um sich ausgiebig zu duschen, sich die Haare zu waschen und danach ihren Körper mit einer wohlriechenden Lotion einzureiben. Während sie das tat, überlegte sie, wie ihr Leben nun weitergehen sollte. Natürlich würde sie zu Nick gehen, schließlich war es seit langem ihr Wunsch gewesen, eine Beziehung mit ihm zu führen. Allerdings fragte sie sich, ob diese von Dauer war. Hatte Lucien ihr nicht erzählt, dass auch Nick einst aus Liebe zum Vampir wurde? Damals hatte er es für Janette getan, so wie sie es für Nick tat. Doch anscheinend war von seiner Liebe zu der Besitzerin des  _‚Raven‘_   nicht mehr viel übrig geblieben. Wer also garantierte ihr, dass es zwischen Nick und ihr nicht auch irgendwann endete, selbst wenn sie beide sich jetzt sehr liebten?

Und die Tatsache, dass sie zwischendurch in Lacroix verliebt gewesen und einige Male das Bett mit ihm geteilt hatte, ließ sich auch nicht einfach ungeschehen machen. Nick war zwar sehr verständnisvoll gewesen, als sie es ihm erzählt hatte, aber konnte er es jemals vergessen? Würde nicht gerade das wie eine undurchdringliche Mauer immer zwischen ihnen stehen und ihre Beziehung allmählich zermürben? Oder war Nick stark genug, sich in seiner Liebe zu ihr dadurch nicht beirren zu lassen? Konnte er ihr wirklich verzeihen, dass sie Lacroix geliebt hatte? Wie stark war seine Liebe zu ihr?

„Du hast ganze Arbeit geleistet, Lucien“, murmelte Natalie traurig. Dennoch empfand sie keinerlei Hass mehr auf Lacroix… nicht, nachdem sie gesehen und gefühlt hatte, wie unglücklich er schon als Kind gewesen war. Vermutlich hatte er nie genug Liebe bekommen und sich deshalb zu einem harten Mann und einem rücksichtlosen Vampir entwickelt. Sie wünschte ihm von ganzem Herzen, dass er dort – wo er nun war – geläutert wurde und seine Seele danach endlich Friede fand.

Sie erinnerte sich voller Sehnsucht an das schöne Schloss in der Oase, das für sie bereitgestanden hatte, als sie im Sterben lag. Wie leicht wäre es gewesen, einfach dort hineinzugehen und ihre Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen. Doch ihre Liebe zu Nick war stärker gewesen, so dass sie darauf verzichtet hatte, ins Licht zu gehen. Ob es wohl immer noch auf sie wartete, wenn sie jetzt sterben würde?

_> Die Liebe ist eine starke Macht!  <_  hörte sie in diesem Augenblick einen Chor aus hellen Stimmen in ihrem Inneren und es machte sie überaus glücklich. Und plötzlich wusste sie, was sie wirklich wollte…

 

*~*~*~*

 

Nicholas schickte sich gerade an, seine Wohnung zu verlassen, um sich auf den Weg zu Natalie zu machen, als sie an das Fenster seines Daches klopfte. Ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, sie wohlauf zu sehen, und er bat sie sofort herein und umarmte sie.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken, Nat?“

„Ja, ich bin inzwischen doch recht durstig“, erwiderte sie und nahm dankend ein Glas entgegen, das er mit einer Flasche aus seinen Vorräten gefüllt hatte. Sie stürzte es regelrecht hinunter und hielt ihm dann auffordernd das leere Glas vor die Nase. Sofort füllte er es nach und beobachtete schweigend, wie sie auch dieses hinunterstürzte.

„Entschuldige, Nick, aber ich habe es versäumt, meine Vorräte rechtzeitig aufzufüllen“, erklärte sie, nachdem auch das zweite Glas leer war und sie es auf seinem Wohnzimmertisch abstellte.

„Kein Problem!“, versicherte er ihr. „Wie fühlst du dich, Natalie? Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, weil du mich gestern nicht einmal angerufen hast.“

„Nun, ich musste erstmal zu mir kommen und hatte einiges zu erledigen“, antwortete sie. „Aber jetzt ist alles für mich klar und ich weiß, was ich will.“

„Schön“, meinte Nick und lächelte etwas. „Und was wäre das?“

Sie strahlte ihn an, näherte sich ihm und schlang ihre Hände um seinen Hals.

„Liebe mich, Nick!“

Überrascht, aber nicht unwillig, starrte er sie an.

„Geht das nicht ein bisschen schnell, Natalie?“

„Wir haben so lange darauf gewartet, zusammensein zu können… du hast dich mir gegenüber immer zurückhalten müssen… Ach, Nick, warum noch einen Augenblick länger warten? Jetzt, wo wir uns endlich leidenschaftlich einander hingeben können?! Ich begehre dich so sehr und wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als endlich in deinen Armen liegen zu können.“

„Nun, ich… natürlich möchte auch ich es gerne… Aber mein Dienst…?“

„Dein Dienst kann warten!“, entschied Natalie mit zärtlicher Stimme, schenkte ihm ein liebliches Lächeln, das ihn dahinschmelzen ließ, und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund. Das grünliche Schimmern in ihren Augen, das ihr Verlangen deutlich verriet, erregte ihn sehr.

„Ich begehre dich so sehr, Nick“, flüsterte Natalie ihm ins Ohr, küsste ihn erneut und biss ihm dann leicht ins Ohrläppchen. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig. Seine Augen begannen ebenfalls zu funkeln und er erwiderte ihre Küsse nun heftig, zog sie in seine Arme und biss sie spielerisch in den Hals. Sie stöhnte leise auf, warf den Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen.

„Recht hast du, Liebling, scheiß auf den Dienst!“, brummte er, hob Natalie auf beide Arme und flog mit ihr rasch in sein Schlafzimmer hinauf…

 

*~*~*~*

 

Mit seligem Lächeln lag Natalie neben Nick im Bett, ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust gebettet, während er sie in einem Arm hielt und entspannt ruhte. Dass sein Telefon bereits mehrmals geklingelt hatte, als sie sich liebten, war ihnen beiden völlig egal gewesen.

„Bist du glücklich, Natalie?“, fragte er nach einer Weile leise.

„Ja, ich bin sehr glücklich“, flüsterte sie und streichelte ihm zärtlich über den Bauch. „Unsere erste Nacht war genauso schön, wie ich es mir immer vorgestellt habe.“

„Schön…“, murmelte er leise und sah sie liebevoll an. Er strich ihr mit seinen Fingerspitzen behutsam ein paar Locken aus der Stirn. „Wir werden immer zusammensein, Natalie. Ich liebe dich über alles…“

„Ich liebe dich auch, Nick, ich liebe dich so sehr“, wisperte sie und bedeckte seine Brust mit zarten Küssen. Dann schaute sie zu ihm auf, sah ihm zärtlich in die Augen und bedeckte seinen Mund mit ihren Lippen. Als sie sie von ihm löste, fuhr sie leise fort: „Heute war unsere erste Nacht, mein Liebster, und es wird unsere letzte sein… zumindest für mich…“

Nick runzelte verständnislos die Stirn und sah sie fragend an.

„Was soll das heißen, Natalie?“

Sie schmiegte sich zärtlich in seinen Arm und fuhr mit einem Finger behutsam die Konturen seiner Lippen entlang. Dann antwortete sie: „Ich bin gestern bei Lacroix gewesen und habe ihn zur Rede gestellt.“

„Was?!“, entfuhr es Nick. Er setzte sich sofort auf und starrte sie entsetzt an. Aber Natalie lächelte nur und lehnte sich entspannt gegen ihr Kissen zurück.

„Er hat mir gegenüber alles zugegeben“, fuhr sie fort. „Und jetzt, mein Liebster, ist alles vorbei.“

„Was heißt das? Hat Lacroix dich bedroht? Will er dir etwas antun? Willst du mich deshalb verlassen, um ihm zu entfliehen?! Keine Sorge, Natalie, ich werde mit dir gehen und dich vor ihm beschützen!“

„Du bist sehr süß, Nick“, meinte sie gerührt, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Aber eine Flucht ist unnötig, wir haben vor Lucien nichts mehr zu befürchten.“

„Willst du mir etwa erzählen, du hättest den Alten davon überzeugt, uns in Ruhe zu lassen?“

„Hm… könnte man so sagen…“

„Oh, Natalie, darauf kann man sich bei Lacroix nicht verlassen. Nach meiner Erfahrung wird er uns immer daran erinnern, dass er unser Meister ist… und er taucht meist immer dann auf, wenn man gar nicht mehr an ihn denkt.“

„Er wird nie wieder auftauchen, Nick, höchstens in deiner Erinnerung oder in deinen Träumen oder vielleicht, wenn du manchmal seiner gedenkst. Dann solltest du ihm ewigen Frieden wünschen. Denn im Grunde war er immer eine überaus unglückliche Seele.“

„Wie kannst du ihn nur bedauern, nach allem, was er dir angetan hat?“, wunderte sich Nick und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er sehnte sich schrecklich nach Liebe, das wurde mir gestern Nacht erst richtig klar“, erklärte sie. „Natürlich war seine Art, dies zum Ausdruck zu bringen, ziemlich perfide, aber irgendwie empfinde ich immer noch großes Mitleid mit ihm… darum habe ich ihm verziehen…“

„Bitte, was?!“, rief Nick laut aus und betrachtete sie einen langen Moment ungläubig. „Bist du verrückt geworden, Natalie?“

„Nein, ich glaube nicht“, gab sie zurück. „Obwohl manche es sicherlich als verrückt bezeichnen würden, was ich getan habe. Aber ich konnte nicht anders, es musste sein!“

„Um Himmels willen, Nat, was hast du getan?!“

„Er ist tot.“

„Wer?“

„Lucien Lacroix ist tot.“

„Er ist tot? Wirklich?“, fragte Nick zweifelnd.

„Ja“, Natalie nickte und sah ihn ernst an. „Und ich habe es getan.“

„Bist du auch wirklich sicher?“

„Natürlich.“

„Weißt du, ich frage ja nur, weil ich auch einmal glaubte, ihn endgültig vernichtet zu haben… und dann ist er plötzlich wieder in Toronto aufgetaucht… bis heute ist mir das unerklärlich geblieben…“

„Lucien ist wirklich tot, Nick. Ich habe ihn gepfählt und dann gesehen, wie die Sonnenstrahlen seinen Leib verbrannten. Er kann wirklich nicht wiederkommen. Ich habe seine Asche über dem Ontario-See in alle Winde zerstreut…“

Nick starrte ein paar Minuten mit offenem Mund auf die Wand gegenüber. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen! Natalie war erst seit wenigen Tagen ein Vampir und ihr war gelungen, was er die ganzen Jahrhunderte lang nicht geschafft hatte. Lacroix war tot und würde ihn nie wieder mit hinterhältigen Spielchen quälen…

„Danke, Nat…“, flüsterte er und spürte in seiner Brust ein Gefühl der Befreiung.

„Hör mal, Nick“, begann sie zögerlich. „Es ist ja nicht so gewesen, dass es mir leichtgefallen wäre, aber… ich musste ihn vernichten… er hatte wirklich Abscheuliches geplant…“

„Lass uns darüber kein Wort mehr verlieren, Natalie“, unterbrach er sie, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie. In seinen Augen standen Tränen, als er sie anblickte: „Wir sind beide frei, Natalie, und ich liebe dich so sehr. Wir müssen unbedingt zusammenbleiben.“

Sie schenkte ihm ein so bezauberndes Lächeln, wie er noch nie eins zu sehen vermeint hatte, und ihre Augen schienen ein warmes Licht auszustrahlen. Es war nicht mehr gelblich oder grünlich, sondern erhellte nur ihre natürliche Augenfarbe. Sie war die schönste Frau, die er jemals gesehen hatte.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Nick, und ich wünschte, ich könnte bei dir bleiben. Doch das kann ich nicht!“

„Aber ja, Natalie, mein Liebling, du kannst… du musst… ich will nie wieder ohne dich sein!“

„Dann komm mit mir, Nick!“

„Ja, ja, das werde ich!“, versprach er. „Hast du dir schon überlegt, in welches Land? Willst du in Kanada bleiben oder woanders hin? Nach Europa vielleicht?“

Natalie lächelte und setzte sich jetzt auch wieder auf. Sie strich ihm sachte durch das Haar und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Liebster, mein Ziel ist kein Land auf dieser Erde.“

„Kein Land auf dieser Erde? Natalie, ich verstehe dich nicht.“

„Sehnst du dich nicht nach Erlösung, Liebster? Es war doch immer dein Wunsch, frei zu sein, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, und das ist es immer noch. Ich ersehne die Freiheit für uns beide, Natalie.“

„Nun, es gibt einen Weg, der uns zur Freiheit führt. Wir müssen nie mehr vor irgendjemandem fliehen, müssen uns nie mehr verstecken und werden nie wieder ein Menschen- oder Tierleben in Gefahr bringen.“

„Das klingt ja gerade so, als ob du eine Möglichkeit gefunden hättest, wie wir beide wieder sterblich werden können“, meinte Nick und in seine Augen trat ein hoffnungsvolles Leuchten.

„Etwas in der Art, Liebster.“

„Das ist großartig!“

„Allerdings braucht es viel Mut, diesen Weg zu gehen. Man muss dazu bereit sein, für all deine Taten geradezustehen. Meinst du, dass du das kannst, Nick?“

„Ich will gern alles auf mich nehmen, nur um dieses verfluchte Dasein als Vampir beenden zu können.“

„Auch ich bin dazu bereit, mein Liebling, und ich freue mich, dass wir diesen Weg gemeinsam beschreiten werden.“

Nick lächelte und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Natalie ergriff seine Hand und erwiderte sein Lächeln.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir kurz vor der Morgendämmerung zusammen in den Stadtpark gehen, uns eine einsame Bank suchen und uns den Sonnenaufgang ansehen?“

„Den Sonnenaufgang? Machst du Witze, Natalie?“

„Nein, es ist mir damit völlig ernst. Ich sehne mich danach, den Sonnenaufgang zu beobachten.“

„Na schön, Nat. Wo ist das Mittel, das wir einnehmen müssen, damit wir nicht in Flammen aufgehen?“

„Es gibt kein Mittel, Liebster. Der Sonnenaufgang wird unsere Erlösung sein.“

Jetzt starrte Nick sie an, als ob er tatsächlich an ihrem Verstand zweifelte.

„Natalie, der Sonnenaufgang wird unser Tod sein“, murmelte er tonlos.

„Ja, ich weiß“, erwiderte sie gelassen. „Der Tod ist unsere Erlösung. Wir werden ins Licht gehen!“

„Ins Licht gehen? Aber, Natalie, uns erwartet kein Licht im Jenseits...“

„Doch, Nick, doch! Ich habe es gesehen, als ich im Sterben lag. Und ich sehne mich danach, wieder an jenen Ort zurückzukehren. Dort werden wir unseren Frieden wiederfinden und glücklich sein.“

Nick schaute sie nachdenklich an, dann sagte er: „Als Lacroix mich damals an die Schwelle zwischen Leben und Tod brachte, hatte ich ebenfalls eine Sterbevision. Ich befand mich in einer weiten Wüstenlandschaft und hörte plötzlich eine klangvolle Stimme, die mich rief. Als ich ihr folgte, kam ich an ein großes Tor, vor dem eine verhüllte Frau stand und mich willkommen hieß. Damals konnte ich mich entscheiden, entweder zu sterben oder als Vampir weiterzuleben… und ich entschied mich für das Letztere… leider…“

„Bei mir war es ähnlich, Nick“, erwiderte sie lächelnd. „Und ich traf die gleiche Entscheidung wie du. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass wir sie nicht korrigieren können.“

„Ein Vampir ist dem Lichte nicht willkommen, Natalie.“

„Woher willst du das denn wissen, Liebster? Die Frau, die mir begegnete, war voller Liebe und Güte und hatte überaus großes Verständnis dafür, dass ich wegen dir zurückkehren wollte. Ich liebe dich, Nick, und du liebst mich. Uns kann im Jenseits nichts Schlimmes erwarten.“

„Vielleicht mag das für dich gelten, Natalie, denn du hast bisher noch keinen Menschen getötet. Aber ich habe sehr viele unschuldige Leben auf dem Gewissen und verabscheue mich dafür.“

„Jeder macht Fehler, mein Geliebter, und außerdem entspricht es nicht der Wahrheit, dass ich kein Leben genommen hätte, schließlich habe ich Lucien vernichtet.“

„Lacroix war ein gewissenloser Mörder, der nichts anderes verdiente! Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass du richtig handeltest, als du ihn vom Leben zum Tode befördertest. Aber ich… oh, Natalie, es gab Zeiten, da habe ich nur aus Lust getötet, ohne hungrig zu sein. Ich bin nicht besser als Lacroix und habe darum auch nichts anderes zu erwarten als er.“

„Aber du hast doch dein falsches Tun erkannt, deine Sünden bereut und dich um Besserung bemüht. Außerdem verdanken dir sicherlich auch viele Menschen ihr Leben. Urteile darum nicht so hart über dich selbst.“

„Doch, Natalie, ich will nichts beschönigen. In früheren Zeiten war ich durchaus ein Scheusal, eine Bestie, habe Menschen zum Spaß gejagt… ich bin verabscheuungswürdig.“

„Wenn wir Erlösung finden wollen, müssen wir uns unserer Schuld stellen, Liebster“, ermahnte ihn Natalie sanft und strich im zart über die Wange. „Hab keine Angst und komm mit mir. Ich werde überall mit dir hingehen – egal, wie schlimm es auch wird, ich bleibe für immer bei dir.“

„Ich kann nicht, Natalie! Ich habe zu viel Angst vor dem, was mich nach dem Tode erwartet.“

„Willst du denn wirklich für alle Zeiten ein Vampir bleiben, obwohl du diese Existenzweise hasst? Deine Schuldgefühle erdrücken dich, du musst alle paar Jahre deinen Wohnort und deine Identität wechseln. Nie kannst du dein wahres Wesen leben, musst dich ständig verstecken, ständig auf der Flucht sein – ein Zustand ewiger Unfreiheit. Du wirst niemals glücklich sein, wenn du so weitermachst, Nick.“

„Und wenn du deine Forschungen fortsetzt, Natalie?“

„Ich fürchte, es gibt keine Heilung… wenn wir Freiheit wollen, wenn wir die Erlösung erstreben, dann müssen wir ins Licht gehen.“

„Ins Licht gehen…“, hauchte Nicholas und erinnerte sich erneut seiner eigenen Sterbevision. Damals hätte er sich für das Licht entscheiden können… doch was würde ihn jetzt erwarten? Er hatte so viele Menschen auf dem Gewissen…

„Ich kann nicht, Natalie“, wisperte er.

„Dann tut es mir aufrichtig für dich leid“, gab sie traurig zurück und strich ihm noch einmal über die Wange. „Ich wünschte, du hättest genug Mut, um dein verfluchtes Leben als Vampir loszulassen.“

Sie umarmte ihn fest und küsste ihn noch einmal lange auf den Mund. Als sie sich von ihm löste, standen dunkelrote Tränen in ihren Augen und sie sah ihn mit einem Ausdruck tiefsten Mitgefühls an, während sie ihm zärtlich durch das Haar fuhr.

„Mein liebster Nicholas…“, flüsterte sie. „Dann werden wir wohl voneinander Abschied nehmen müssen.“

„Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein“, entgegnete er.

„Doch, Liebster, ich werde ins Licht gehen… und ich werde für dich beten… und auf dich warten. Ich liebe dich, Nick. Daran wird sich niemals etwas ändern, egal, wo ich bin.“

„Nein, Natalie, du kannst mich doch nicht einfach so verlassen!“, protestierte er.

„Es fällt mir schwer, dich zu verlassen, Liebster, aber ich will kein Leben in Unfreiheit führen.“

„Bitte, bleib!“, flehte er sie an. „Ich kann ohne dich nicht leben.“

„Dann lebe mit mir!“, forderte sie ihn auf. „Komm mit und lass alles hinter dir. Die Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne werden uns von unserem verfluchten Dasein erlösen.“

Einen Moment lang starrte Nick sie nur sprachlos an, dann begann er hemmungslos zu weinen und flehte leise: „Bitte… bitte, bleib bei mir, Natalie! Bitte, bleib! Verlass mich nicht! Bitte!“

Sie bedachte ihn mit kummervollem Blick, dann zog sie ihn fest in ihre Arme und wiegte ihn sanft hin und her. Geduldig hörte sie sich sein Schluchzen, Weinen und sein leises Flehen an, ohne etwas darauf zu erwidern. Sie strich nur immer wieder sanft über seinen Rücken und sein Haar und küsste ihn ab und zu zärtlich auf die Stirn. Allmählich beruhigte sich Nicholas und schlief irgendwann in der Nacht in ihren Armen ein. Als er im Tiefschlaf lag, bettete sie ihn in seine Kissen, deckte ihn zu und erhob sich dann von der Schlafstätte. Rasch zog sie sich an, küsste Nick noch ein letztes Mal auf den Mund und verließ dann leise sein Loft, ohne sich noch einmal nach ihm umzudrehen…

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Draußen herrschte tiefste Dunkelheit und es war menschenleer. Ohne sich noch einmal nach dem Gebäude umzudrehen, in dem Nick wohnte, umzudrehen, erhob sich Natalie in die Luft und flog in den Stadtpark. Auf einer Bank am See ließ sie sich nieder und atmete hörbar die Luft ein. Als sie in den klaren Sternenhimmel hinauf blickte, wurde sie sich darüber bewusst, dass es heute das letzte Mal war. Doch sie sah ihrem Ende mit innerer Ruhe entgegen, lediglich traurig darüber, dass Nick nicht genug Mut besaß, um den letzten Schritt zur Erlösung mit ihr zusammen zu gehen. Sie empfand großes Mitleid mit ihm, dass seine Angst vor einer möglichen Strafe für seine Sünden immer noch größer war als das Vertrauen in die Gnade einer höheren Instanz. Aber er war leider noch nicht dazu in der Lage zu erkennen, wie unfrei er in Wirklichkeit war, und ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als seine Entscheidung zu akzeptieren.

Sie atmete tief durch und dachte daran, wie sehr sie ihn liebte. Und plötzlich murmelte sie wie von selbst die Worte: „Bitte, himmlischer Vater, stehe meinem geliebten Nicholas bei und bewahre ihn vor dem Bösen. Hilf ihm, sich stets auf der Seite der Gerechtigkeit zu halten. Und bitte, schick ihm jemanden, der ihn aufrichtig liebt.“

Sie bemerkte, dass es sich allmählich aufzuhellen begann, und versuchte, sich zu entspannen. Sie dachte noch einmal liebevoll an ihre Eltern und verabschiedete sich in Gedanken von ihnen. Dann spürte sie, wie ein innerer Friede ihr Gemüt erfüllte, und lächelte etwas. Frei von Angst erwartete sie in wenigen Minuten den Sonnenaufgang. Gewiss würde er wundervoll sein, auch wenn er ihr einen kurzen Augenblick lang unendliche Qualen bereitete. Aber danach würde sie gewiss wieder die gütige Frau am Tor des schönen, weißen Palastes erwarten.

Plötzlich wurde ihre rechte Hand von einer anderen Hand ergriffen und sie schaute überrascht zur Seite. Neben ihr saß Nicholas und lächelte sie an.

„Mein Leben ist sinnlos ohne dich, Natalie“, sagte er leise. „Ich liebe dich so sehr und bin bereit, jeden Weg mit dir gemeinsam zu gehen, egal, wohin er führt.“

Sie lächelte glücklich und schmiegte sich an ihn, während er seinen Arm um ihre Schultern legte.

„Gemeinsam können wir alles überstehen, Liebster.“

„Ja, das werden wir“, wisperte er.

Dann schauten sie beide mit glücklichem Lächeln in den Himmel, wo in diesem Moment die ersten Sonnenstrahlen die Nacht vertrieben. Kein Laut kam über die Lippen der Liebenden, als wenige Minuten später das Tagesgestirn die Herrschaft über das Firmament ergriff und die beiden Vampire zuerst in ein goldenes Licht tauchte, sie dann in Flammen setzte und verbrannte…

 

*~*~*~*

 

Natalie und Nick spürten nur einen Moment lang einen unendlich heißen Schmerz, während sie einander festhielten. Dann war es vorbei und sie lagen auf einmal völlig unversehrt auf dem Boden der Wüstenlandschaft, die ihnen beiden hinlänglich bekannt war, gehüllt in weiße, lange Gewänder. Nick erhob sich und half Natalie dabei aufzustehen. Dann schaute er sich unsicher um.

„Was jetzt, Liebling?“, fragte er zaghaft.

Sie ergriff lachend seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich fort. Anscheinend wusste sie genau, wo sie hinwollte. Er folgte ihr widerstandslos, obwohl er nicht erkennen konnte, dass es irgendetwas brachte, wenn sie geradeaus gingen. Die Zeit schien sich unendlich lang zu ziehen, ohne dass er das Gefühl hatte, vorwärtszukommen. Doch womöglich war genau das ihre Strafe: Unablässig gehen zu müssen, ohne je an einem Ort ankommen zu dürfen. Der Zustand ewiger Heimatlosigkeit.

Nick konnte diese Art der Strafe für sich akzeptieren. Schließlich hatte er viele Leben auf dem Gewissen. Doch auf Natalie traf das nicht zu. Außer Lacroix hatte sie seines Wissens nie jemanden getötet. Sie hatte es nicht verdient, eine solche Strafe erleiden zu müssen.

„Natalie ist unschuldig!“, rief er laut aus. „Macht mir mit, was ihr wollt! Aber vergebt Natalie!“

Und dann tauchte vor ihnen beiden unvermittelt eine sandige Anhöhe auf, worauf  Natalie ihren Schritt sofort beschleunigte. Er folgte ihr, ohne Fragen zu stellen. Sie schien genau zu wissen, was sie wollte, und er vertraute ihr völlig. Im Grunde konnte er sich glücklich schätzen, dass sie bei ihm war, machte ihm ihre Anwesenheit den Aufenthalt in dieser Ödnis doch erträglich. Aber das war nicht richtig! Er durfte nicht so egoistisch sein, sie bei sich behalten zu wollen. Nein, er musste seine Strafe ganz allein abtragen. Natalie hatte etwas viel Besseres verdient. Sie war ein guter Mensch gewesen, die sogar einem Monster wie ihm Verständnis entgegengebracht hatte und ihm helfen wollte. Dass es mit seiner Heilung nicht geklappt hatte, war nicht ihre Schuld gewesen. Sie hatte es wenigstens versucht. Und sie hatte ihm sogar ihr Herz geschenkt, war bereit gewesen, die Dunkelheit mit ihm zu teilen.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr, Natalie“, sagte er und ließ ihre Hand los. „Darum lasse ich dich frei!“

Verwundert blickte sie sich um.

„Was soll das bedeuten, Nick?“

„Du sollst meinetwegen nicht leiden, Liebling. Geh und lass mich allein!“

„Nein, Nick, ich werde dich niemals im Stich lassen!“

„Aber ich wünsche, dass du mich verlässt! Es wäre mir eine Qual, wenn ein unschuldiges Wesen wie du die Ewigkeit mit mir in dieser Ödnis verbringt. Also geh, Natalie, sieh zu, dass du von hier wegkommst und lass mich allein meine Strafe verbüßen. Ich habe das verdient, du nicht!“

„Niemals! Ich werde mich niemals von dir trennen!“, erklärte Natalie und ergriff wieder fest Nicks Hand. „Sobald wir die Anhöhe vor uns erreicht haben, sind wir frei.“

Sie strebte entschlossen dem Sandhügel entgegen, ohne die Hand ihres Geliebten loszulassen. Zweifellos schien Natalie davon überzeugt zu sein, dass hinter der Anhöhe die Erlösung auf sie wartete – und vielleicht war es auch so. Dennoch schien es Nick, als ob sich der Hügel vor ihnen immer weiter entfernte, je schneller sie darauf  zugingen. Bald wurde ihm klar, dass es nur an ihm liegen konnte, dass es zu seiner Strafe gehörte, niemals Erlösung zu finden. Aber für Natalie musste es nicht so sein.

„Warte“, bat er die Frau, die er liebte, und sie wandte sich ihm neugierig zu.

„Lass mich einen Moment lang innehalten, Natalie.“

„Aber wir sind gleich da, Liebster. Hinter der Anhöhe wartet eine schöne Oase auf uns und ein herrlicher Palast. Es ist doch nur noch ein kleines Stück.“

Nicholas sah sie erstaunt an. Offensichtlich litt Natalie unter einer Wahrnehmungsstörung, denn der Hügel war mindestens noch etwa 6 Meter entfernt, wenn nicht mehr, und eben schien er sich noch etwas weiter von ihnen zu entfernen. Ja, ohne Zweifel war das ein Teils einer Bestrafung und dieser Ort ein ewiges Gefängnis. Doch Natalie gehörte nicht hierher. Er musste einen Weg finden, sie aus diesem Gefängnis zu befreien.

„Niemand hetzt uns“, meinte Nick. „Was macht es schon aus, wenn wir eine kleine Pause einlegen?“

„Ach, ich kann es kaum erwarten, die Oase zu erreichen“, seufzte Natalie.

„Vielleicht kannst du sie sehen, wenn ich dich hochhebe?“, schlug er vor.

„Ja, eine gute Idee!“, erwiderte die Ärztin. „Versuchen wir es!“

Sie ließ es zu, dass Nick sie an der Taille umfasste und bis über seinen Kopf emporhob. Doch er wunderte sich etwas darüber, dass er immer noch über dermaßen große Körperkraft verfügte.

„Ich kann sie sehen!“, verkündete Natalie erfreut. „Die Oase ist ganz nah und der Palast steht auch wieder da!“

Nicholas lächelte erleichtert. Dann war die Erlösung für seine Liebste ja ganz nahe… und er würde dafür sorgen, dass sie sie erhielt. Einen kurzen Moment konzentrierte er sich darauf, all seine Kraft in seinen Armmuskeln zu sammeln. Dann warf er ohne Ankündigung Natalie plötzlich in Richtung des Hügels. Er hörte sie vor Schreck laut aufschreien und sah erleichtert, dass sie über die Anhöhe flog… dann begann sich die Landschaft rasend schnell um ihn herum zu bewegen und er verlor das Bewusstsein…

 

*~*~*~*

 

Als Nick wieder zu sich kam, hatte er jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Er spürte, dass er mit seinem Rücken an einem Stamm lehnte und schaute hinauf. Über sich sah er eine grüne Palmenkrone. Nicht gerade das, was er erwartet hatte. Erstaunt schaute er sich um. Er befand sich nicht mehr in der Wüste, sondern in einer blühenden Oase, am Ufer einer großen Wasserstelle sitzend. Bereits dieser Anblick erfrischte ihn und trug dazu bei, dass er sich besser fühlte. Plötzlich traf ihn ein breiter Wasserschwall ins Gesicht und Natalies Lachen drang deutlich vernehmbar an sein Ohr.

„Na, du Schlafmütze“, begrüßte sie ihn und hing einen Moment später an seinem Hals.

„Natalie, wie schön, dich zu sehen“, sagte er und strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange. Dann zog er sie an sich und küsste sie. Sie strahlte ihn mit einem warmen Ausdruck in den Augen an, ihre Züge waren wieder weich und lieblich. Und ihm fiel jetzt erst auf, dass sie beide im Sonnenlicht saßen, ohne dass es ihnen schadete. Ganz im Gegenteil fühlte sich die Wärme geradezu wohltuend auf seiner Haut an.

„Wir scheinen wirklich erlöst zu sein“, meinte Nick.

„Noch nicht ganz, aber wir sind wenigstens keine Vampire mehr“, antwortete Natalie.

Ein Gefühl von Glückseligkeit, welches er schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte, durchdrang seine Brust. Doch darinnen saß noch etwas fest, das ein wenig schmerzte. Er dachte voller Wehmut plötzlich an seine Eltern und an Fleur, seine kleine Schwester. Er würde seine Familie wohl nie wieder sehen.

„Nicholas!“, hörte er da auf einmal eine gütige Stimme seinen Namen rufen. Überrascht wandte er sich um. Hinter ihm, unter einer Gruppe hoher Palmen, stand ein kleiner, weißer Palast, aus dessen Innerem es hell leuchtete. Überwältigt erhob er sich, ohne seinen Blick davon wenden zu können.

„Nicht wahr, du hast den Ruf auch vernommen, Liebster?“, stellte Natalie mit glücklichem Lächeln fest.

„Jemand rief mich bei meinem Namen“, erklärte er und wandte sich wieder seiner Liebsten zu.

„Dann bist du gewiss dazu bereit, dich mit mir dem Tor des Palastes zu nähern“, erwiderte Natalie, nahm ihn bei der Hand und führte ihn von der Wasserstelle fort, direkt auf den Palast zu. Das Licht, das aus dem weißen Gebäude erstrahlte, blendete ihn etwas. Dennoch nahm er plötzlich wahr, dass an der Schwelle des Palasttores eine große, leuchtende Frauengestalt stand, die ihre Arme auszubreiten schien.

„Natalie und Nicholas, es freut uns sehr, dass ihr endlich den Weg zu uns zurückgefunden habt“, begrüßte die Lichtgestalt das Paar. Die Ärztin lächelte glücklich, während der Ritter nicht genau wusste, was er davon zu halten hatte. Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, jemals mehr als jetzt dem Palast nahekommen zu dürfen.

„Natalie hat nichts verbrochen“, entgegnete Nick in ernstem Ton.

„Bist du dir da auch wirklich sicher?“, fragte die Lichtgestalt ihn.

„Sie hat nichts getan, dessen sie sich schämen müsste“, verteidigte er die Frau, die er liebte. „Und wenn es etwas gibt, das ihr ihr vorwerft, so bin ich gerne bereit, dies auf mich zu nehmen.“

„Du willst also jede Strafe ertragen, die wir dir auferlegen, Nicholas de Brabant?“

„Ja, das werde ich!“

„Und warum bist du dazu bereit, nicht nur deine, sondern auch die Strafe Natalies abzugelten?“

„Ich tue es, weil ich Natalie von Herzen liebe – ich nehme gern alles auf mich, was ihr Natalie vorwerft.“

„Nun, wenn das so ist, dann sei auch du uns willkommen, Nicholas de Brabant!“

„Wie bitte?!“

Nick glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Er starrte die hohe, weiße Gestalt ungläubig an. Dann schien es ihm plötzlich, als ob der Palast nicht nur von innen heraus strahlte, sondern als ob das gesamte Gebäude von einem feinen, glitzernden Licht umhüllt wurde.

„Du bist willkommen, Nicholas.“

„Und was ist mit Natalie?“

„Sie war uns schon immer willkommen“, erklärte die Lichtgestalt mit gütiger Stimme. „Natalie wollte nur nicht ohne dich ins Licht gehen. Du hast dich ihrer als würdig erwiesen. Darum also sei auch du uns genau wie Natalie willkommen. Tretet nun beide hier ein, eure Lieben erwarten euch…“

 

~ ENDE ~

 

 

 


End file.
